Happy Ending's?
by x-xKirstyDx-x
Summary: This is my first fan Fic hope its okay. it is mainly set around Ronnie.in this story Roxy doesn't have any feelings for Jack and deeply regrets sleeping with him when she fell pregnant with Amy. and we find out what really happened to Danielle
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Ronnie lay on Roxy's bed the previous nights events replaying over and over in her head. Danielle was her daughter, Her daughter was dead. Baby Amy let out a cry from her cot bring Ronnie back from her day dream. Ronnie turned around to look at her and Roxy entered the room and picked Amy up out of her cot.

Roxy: am Sorry Ron I'll try and keep her quite. Ronnie looked straight ahead blankly. Roxy left the room with Amy and re-entered a few minutes later alone. Roxy lay down on the bed next to Ronnie and cuddled her.

The sisters lay there quietly for a while without saying anything until Ronnie pulled away and looked a Roxy.

Ronnie: where's Amy

Roxy: she in the living room with Phil and Ben. Ronnie am so sorry. Ronnie nodded and pulled her knees up to her chin.

Ronnie: She was my daughter rox. Why did she tell me. My little girl. She's gone. She's dead. Ronnie said bursting into tears.

Ronnie: I was so horrible to her she must have really hated me. Roxy looked at Ronnie Sadly.

Roxy: don't be stupid Ronnie she loved you. That's why she came here. To be with you.

Ronnie: yeah and look how I treated her. If she never came here she would still be alive. It's all my fault.

Roxy: don't be stupid Ronnie its not your fault. It was an accident. Ronnie sighed and climbed off of the bed.

Roxy: Ronnie where are you going. Roxy said as Ronnie made her way over to the door.

Ronnie: an going home. Roxy jumped up and headed after Ronnie.

Roxy: Ronnie don't be stupid you should stay here I can look after you. Please Ron. Ronnie Turned around and looked at Roxy

Ronnie: I don't want you to look after me there's nothing wrong with me. I just want to go home.

Roxy: Ron stay her we can talk.

Ronnie: there's nothing to talk about Roxy. Ronnie said walking down the stairs.

Roxy: your daughter just died. Ronnie stop half way down the stairs.

Ronnie: I want to be on my own. Ronnie said walking out of the Vic and crossing the square and making her way home. Ronnie reached her flat and slammed the door closed behind her and walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass and pouring her self a large glass of vodka just as someone started banging on her front door to see Jack standing there.

Ronnie: what do you want.

Jack: can I come in. Ronnie shock her head but before she had time to close the door Jack had pushed past her and into the flat. Ronnie sighed and pushed the door closed and followed Jack into the flat. Jack walked into the kitchen and noticed the open bottle of vodka and glass next to it. Jack walked over to the bottle and screwed the lid back on and poured the contents of the glass down the sink. Ronnie sighed and sat at the table.

Jack: Why are you on your own.

Ronnie: am not a child. I can look after my self.

Jack: your doing a god job of that. Jack said looking towards the bottle of vodka.

Jack: you shouldn't be on your own Ronnie.

Ronnie; why not. I want to be on my own. I don't need anyone especially not you.

Jack: this ain't normal Ronnie you should not be looking your self away like this. You need your family and friends around you.

Ronnie: no I don't need them and I don't know you.

Jack: your daughters just died. Ronnie looked up at Jack

Ronnie: what do you want from me Jack. Do you want me to cry it wont change anything. Do you want me to tell you that I lay awake all night seeing how that car hit my little girl and how it felt to hold her in my arm till she died. Ronnie said bursting into tears and slumping over the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jack looked at Ronnie sadly and made his way over to her and put his hand on Ronnie's shoulder but Ronnie shrugged it off and sat up to looked at Jack

Ronnie: don't you touch me Jack. Is that why your here thought you would come around and I would just jump into bed with you. It didn't work last night at the wedding so you thought you would come round today try again. Did you think I would seek comfort in you. Well your wrong!

Jack: Ronnie it's not like that and you know it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I would never take advantage of you. You know that Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Jack

Ronnie: am sorry I didn't mean it Jack. Jack knelt down in front of Ronnie

Jack: don't worry about it yeah. I just want to help you Ron. What do you want me to do for you. Ronnie looked down at him and shock her head.

Ronnie: but really Jack there's nothing that I want you to do I just want to be on my own. I don't want anyone to help me. I don't want to talk to anyone please I just want to be on my own. Please just go. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded.

Jack; one condition. Ronnie looked at jack worried

Ronnie: What

Jack: well its actually two. If you need anything you'll call me. Ronnie nodded slowly knowing that agreeing with him was the only way she was going to get rid of him.

Ronnie: And. Jack turned around to look back at the bottle of vodka on the counter.

Jack: you let me take that bottle with me. You shouldn't be drinking and numbing out your feelings. Ronnie nodded

Ronnie: take it. Jack got up and walked over to the counter and lifted the bottle of vodka. Ronnie stood up and walked him to the door. At the door Jack turned around and kissed Ronnie on the forehead and pulled her into a hug.

Jack: call me if you need me. Ronnie nodded and closed the door as Jack walked away. Ronnie walked back into the kitchen and opened on of the cabinets inside it was filled with lots of bottles of vodka. Ronnie lifted one out of the cabinet and opened it and poured herself a large drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

An hour later. Jack enters the pub and walks over to Tracy.

Jack: Tracy is Roxy around.

Tracy: she's over there. Jack turned around and saw Roxy with Amy's pram he quickly walked over to her.

Roxy: what do you want Jack.

Jack: I want to see Amy I thought it would help if I looked after her for a while. Jack said helping Roxy out of the Vic with Amy. They walked over to Arthur's bench and sat down, Jack noticed a bag under the pram with nappies milk and clothes in it.

Jack: what's with the bag. Where you going.

Roxy: me and Amy are going to stay with Ronnie for a couple of days. So I can look after her. Jack smiled

Jack: it's usually Ronnie looking after you. I want to see her earlier.

Roxy: how is she.

Jack: she's Ronnie. She keeps everything bottled up. You would never think her daughter had just died.

Roxy: she's in shock. It's a lot to take in. She thought her daughter was dead then finds out she's still alive and then she dies. You know when we got to the hospital she knew Danielle was dead but when the doctor came to confirm it she broke her heart. I had never seen her like that Jack. She cried all night. Cried herself to sleep then this morning she woke up from what little sleep she got and it was like nothing had happened. Roxy looked down sadly.

Jack: just give her time. She needs you to be their for her. So can I have Amy for a couple of hours. Roxy sat thinking for a few minutes then nodded.

Roxy: okay bring her back to Ronnie's in a couple of hours. Jack nodded and stood up taking hold of the pram.

Jack: oh I took a bottle of vodka off of Ronnie earlier think she was planning on drinking herself into oblivion. Roxy nodded and watched over to Ronnie's flat taking the spare keys out of her pocket.

Roxy entered the flat and walked through to the living room to find Ronnie lying on the couch with an empty bottle of vodka on the floor. Ronnie was lying with her eyes closed.

Roxy: Ronnie, Ronnie get up. Roxy said shaking her sister

Ronnie : Get lost will you. Ronnie said lifting the bottle of beer she had in her hand to her mouth and draining it without opening her eyes.

Roxy: Ronnie get up and pull yourself together will you.

Ronnie: I cant rox. The rooms Spinning

Roxy: I thought Jack said he took this off you. Roxy said picking up the empty vodka bottle

Ronnie: what? Roxy I ain't been drinking this is ma first and Roxy Amy crying.

Roxy: yeah am sure it is Ronnie. Amy is not even her she's with Jack. I'll put the kettle on and make you a strong cup of coffee. Roxy said flicking the switch on the kettle.

A few minutes later Roxy placed the coffee on the dinning table.

Roxy: get up. Ronnie sighed and let the empty beer bottle fall onto the floor smashing into pieces. Ronnie swung her legs around and sitting up on the couch.

Roxy: I cant believe the stage your in Ronnie. I've never seen you this bad before Ronnie. You cant do this you need to face reality she's dead don't block it out with drink Ronnie it wont help anyone especially you.

Ronnie: am gonna be sick. Ronnie said holding on to her stomach next thing they both knew Ronnie had thrown up all over the floor and threw herself backwards on the couch and falling asleep. Roxy walked over to Ronnie and grabbed hold of her and started shaking her.

Roxy: Ronnie please snap out of this. I cant handle this. Not you not like this. I need you. Ronnie moaned slightly in her sleep.

Roxy: I cant do this on my own. Roxy mumbled to herself looking at the glass and sick. Roxy sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled down her call list.

Roxy: (on the phone): I need your help... can you come over to Ronnie's. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

A few minutes later Roxy closed the flat door behind Jack and Amy.

Roxy: I didn't know who else to call. It's Ronnie she's in a state, she's been drinking, She's been sick and I dunno what to do with her Jack. Jack nodded and left Amy's pram in the hallway.

Jack: I took the drink off of her. Jack said walking into the living room looking at the state of Ronnie Jack sighed and turned to Roxy.

Jack: do me a favour Rox go and fill the bath up. Roxy nodded and left the room and Jack walked over to Ronnie and picked up the broken pieces of glass off of the floor and put them in the bin before walking back over to Ronnie

Jack: Ronnie wake up. Roxy's Running you a bath that's bound to brighting you up a bit. Just then Jack noticed that Ronnie had cut her foot as Roxy re-entered the room again.

Jack: get me the first aid kit Rox. Its in the cupboard next to the fridge. Roxy nodded and handed the first aid box to Jack. Jack opened it and took out some anti-septic wipes and began to clean Ronnie's cut with them.

Ronnie: ouch. That hurts. Ronnie said Shoving Jack away from her without opening her eyes.

Jack: is that bath ready. Jack asked Roxy who nodded her head.

Jack: Ronnie are you going to go for a bath. Ronnie opened her eyes and looked at Jack

Ronnie: I though I told you two I wanted to be alone. What part of that don't you understand. Ronnie said slurring her words.

Ronnie: I can look after my self. Ronnie snapped

Jack: yeah your doing a great job of that ain't you. Jack snapped back. Jack said leaning forward and grabbing hold of Ronnie and lifting her up and taking her into the bathroom

Ronnie: put me down Jack. Ronnie screamed at Jack kicking her legs about. Jack smiled.

Jack: with pleasure. Jack said lowering Ronnie into the bath tub. Ronnie screamed and splashed the cold water up at Jack

Jack: pull you self together Ronnie before you do any more damage. Jack said walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Roxy: what do you think you are doing, do you really think that was a good idea.

Jack: well like she said she can look after herself. She'll soon come out when the cold water hits her now come on you can clean up the mess your sisters made. Roxy sighed and followed Jack into the living room.

A few minutes later

Jack was racking through the kitchen cupboards opening and closing them again.

Roxy: what are you looking for.

Jack; Ronnie's drink.

Roxy: don't you think she's had enough already.

Jack: yeah that's why am looking for it. I took a bottle away so she must have some more somewhere.

Roxy: why do you suddenly care so much. Jack stopped what he was doing and looked over at Roxy.

Jack: I don't suddenly care I always have and I always will care about Ronnie. She means the world to me it's just a shame she doesn't feel the same. Jack said opening another cupboard and smiling as he reached into the cupboard and lifting out four full bottles of vodka and a few bottles of beer. Roxy looked at the bottles shocked.

Roxy: do you think she has a drinking problem. Jack looked at Roxy and shock his head

Jack: no. put these in a bag somewhere in the hall. I'll take them with me. Roxy nodded and but them into a bag and handed it to jack who walked into the hall and hid the drink down the side of Amy's pram just then Ronnie walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and carrying her soaking wet clothes. Ronnie gave Jack a dirty look and walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Jack laughed and walked back into the newly cleaned living room.

Jack: Ronnie's in the bedroom.

Roxy: am sorry I ruined your time with Amy Jack, am just not used to dealing with a drunk Ronnie am usually the one that's too drunk to notice weather she drunk or not I mean don't get me wrong when we were Ibiza she was drunk a lot but then so was I. Ronnie was just different in Ibiza I wish we never came here. Jack looked at Roxy interested.

Jack: its not that bad here I mean if you were Ibiza you wouldn't have your family around you.

Roxy: I would have Ronnie. My Ronnie. Roxy moved her head in the direction of the bedroom

Roxy: she's not Ronnie,Not my Ronnie not really,My Ronnie,My sisters Ronnie she was different.

Jack: different how?

Roxy: She was happy I mean she still thought about Amy well Danielle all the time but she was still happy she was more fun too. Living here has ruined her. Too much has happened too many people have hurt her if It wasn't for Amy and Aunty Peg if I had my way I would take her back to Ibiza and we would never set foot in London again. Jack looked away sadly knowing that he was responsible for a lot of Ronnie's upset.

Jack: I better go I have to open the club soon.

Roxy: remember and take that drink with you yeah. Keep it get rid of it just do what ever just don't give it to Ronnie. Jack nodded and left the flat with the drink thinking about what his life would be like if Roxy took Ronnie back to Ibiza. He would lose his daughter and the woman he loved but they wouldn't go back to Ibiza or would they.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night.

Ronnie lay on the couch while Roxy sat across from her with Amy in her arms. Ronnie sat watching them

Roxy: do you want to hold her. Ronnie shock her head.

Ronnie: no

Roxy: why not. She's you niece Ronnie just because she's his doesn't make her any less you niece.

Ronnie: just leave it Rox I don't to sit her and play happy families with you and Amy alright. Ronnie sighed and flicked the TV on and clasped her hand around her locket.

Roxy: if it helps we can talk about what happened. Talk about Danielle.

Ronnie: there's nothing to talk about. She was my daughter. I never knew her as my daughter.

Roxy: you didn't need to know her as your daughter to know things about her Ron. You knew Danielle. That's who she was.

Ronnie: I used to look at her and get such a weird feeling about her. It was like I recognised something about but I didn't really know what it was. I told her once that she was strange I didn't know if it why but she wasn't strange it all makes sense now.

Roxy: what makes sense. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: you know I would catch her staring at me and she would ask the strangest questions like about my baby and if I regretted giving her away. I told her it was the best thing I had ever done. Ronnie said as tears rolled down her face. Roxy went to get up to comfort her sister but Ronnie stopped her

Ronnie: please don't Rox am okay yeah. Roxy looked over at her sister and nodded sitting back down again and picking Amy up off of the floor cuddling her close Ronnie continued to fiddle with her locket.

Roxy: where's Danielle's locket. Ronnie looked away from the TV and straight at Roxy

Ronnie; it's in my bedroom. I cant believe she still had it. Why did I never notice it before. She once asked me if I ever sung my baby a lullaby she kept going on about how kids can sometimes remember if the were sung to as a baby. it was like it was so important to her I never sang to my baby Rox. I had this little radio I took with me when I went to have her I played it all the time all the way through labour and all the time afterwards. There was this one song they kept repeating it over and over again I never realised how relevant it would be.

Roxy: what song Ronnie?

Ronnie: If I could turn back time. Ronnie said as her eyes filled with tears again and the continues

to roll down her cheek as she spoke through her sobs.

Ronnie: If only I could turn back time, I wouldn't have been so horrible to her I would never have said the things I said to her, I would hold her close and never let her go. She would be my daughter and I could look after her, Roxy.

Roxy quickly jumped up and placed Amy in her pram and ran over to Ronnie and hugged her close as the sisters sat clinging on to each other in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

later that night Ronnie lay in her bed watching her sister sleep in the bed next to her. Ronnie sighed and turned to look at the clock which read 2:30 am Ronnie sighed and climbed out of the bed and made her way into the kitchen and opening the cupboard door to get a drink Ronnie was shocked to find the cupboard empty Ronnie sighed put her shoes on and picked up her jacket,her keys and phone and walked out of the flat quietly closing the door behind her.

Ronnie shivered as the cold air hit her pulling her jacket tighter around her and heading for the club. When she reached the club Ronnie put her keys in the door and unlocked it and quickly entered the club and locking the door behind her.

Ronnie walked down the stair noticing the lights in the office was still on Jack was always forgetting to turn them off Ronnie thought to herself as she walked behind the bar and grabbed a glass and poured herself a large vodka.

Jack: what are you doing here. Ronnie quickly turned around shocked to see Jack standing in the office doorway.

Ronnie: could ask you the same question. Ronnie said taking a swig of her vodka.

Jack: Am doing paper work now what are you doing here especially at this time of the morning.

Ronnie: it's my club. you know I remember a conversation we had maybe about a year ago. Jack interrupted Ronnie with laughing. Ronnie looked up at him and gave him a dirt look.

Ronnie: what's so funny.

Jack: nothing I just can't believe you remember a certain conversation from a year ago.

Ronnie: so what maybe it meant something to me. Ronnie said taking another swig from her glass.

Jack: So what was the conversation about Ron.

Ronnie: am not going to tell you if your just gonna laugh at me Jack.

Jack: please.

Ronnie: it was when there was that black out, when we had to close because there was no electricity.

Jack: when you hurt your ankle. Ronnie looked at jack and nodded

Ronnie: you said you remember everything. Jack looked and Ronnie and nodded walking over to the bar.

Ronnie: you said about me making up little lists in my head.

Jack: and how I remember that you sleep all scrunched up. Jack said walking over to Ronnie and toured him self a drink

Ronnie: yeah that conversation. You said you remembered that I liked a shot of vodka before I go to bed and then you take all the vodka out of my house. Ronnie said emptying her glass and putting it on the bar

Jack: how did you know it was me. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: who else would it have been.

Jack: you shouldn't be drinking Ronnie not right now you need to deal with everything that's happened. You don't need that much drink. You proved you can't look after yourself when your drinking this afternoon didn't you. You shouldn't be drinking. Ronnie smiled slightly and began to walk over to Jack.

Ronnie: there's a few things I want to do that I shouldn't Jack. Ronnie said playing with the end of Jacks tie.

Jack: Ronnie Don't.

Ronnie: why we're not hurting anyone. Ronnie said leaning up and kissing Jack on the lips. Jack pulled Ronnie towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist deepening the kiss as Ronnie began to fiddle with the buttons on Jack's shirt Just then Ronnie's phone started ringing Ronnie quickly pulled away from Jack and looked at him guiltily before answering her phone.

Ronnie( on the phone): Roxy.........Roxy am fine.........I just needed some fresh air.....yeah okay....am on my way home now. See you soon. Ronnie said hanging her phone up and looking down at the floor then at Jack and shaking her head.

Ronnie: am so sorry. I shouldn't have let that happen. I need to go. Jack nodded

Jack: you know I never did get my tie back off of you that night. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before walking around the bar heading for the club stairs.

Jack: let me walk you home yeah. Its dark out side. anything could happen to you. Ronnie shock her head and started to walk up the stairs

Ronnie: who cares. Ronnie said walking out of the club. Jack sighed and picked up his glass and emptying it

Jack: I care.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for your comment flowerfaerie i have loads more of this fic i just dont post it much as am not sure anyone one wants to read it. glad you think its okay :)

Part 7

A few days later Jack was making his way to the club when he saw Ronnie pulling up on her motorbike . Jack smiled and walked over to Ronnie. Ronnie pulled off her helmet and climbed of her bike and looked at Jack

Ronnie: Hi

Jack: Hi how are you Ron.

Ronnie: am fine. Ronnie said putting her backpack over her shoulder and picking up a teddy bear

Jack: where have you been off to. Nice teddy.

Ronnie: His names Digby he belonged to Danielle. I went to Telford, To Danielle's funeral.

Jack: how was it. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: it was my daughters funeral Jack how do you think it was. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded

Jack: come and have drink with me down the club Ronnie you can tell me about where Danielle grew up. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded as they made their way over to the club and into the office in silence. When inside the office Ronnie threw the bag onto the floor and placed Digby on her desk and sitting down on the sofa. Jack poured himself and Ronnie a glass of wine and sat down on the sofa beside her passing her the glass.

Ronnie: Thanks. How has things been here.

Jack: its been busy. Don't worry though I can manage on my own till your up to it. Was Danielle's funeral big.

Ronnie: yeah there was lost of people there friends and family. Its strange thinking of her having another family but their was loads of them grandparents, aunties and uncles and loads of friends. They all loved her very much. Ronnie said taking a drink out of her wine glass.

Jack: so did you Ronnie.

Ronnie: I don't matter. Her family have just lost someone very special to them.

Jack: she was your daughter Ronnie. no matter what she always will be your daughter. Ronnie took another drink out her glass and sighed

Ronnie: am sorry about the other night Jack I shouldn't have behaved like that.

Jack: why not.

Ronnie: because if anything happened I would have regretted it. Nothing can happen between us ever again and it never will.

Jack: why not I love you Ronnie and I know you feel the same

Ronnie: your Amy's dad. Ronnie shock her head.

Ronnie: am glad Roxy called when she did saved things getting worse. More complicated.

Jack: Saved by Roxy never thought that would happen. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled then yawned.

Jack : not getting enough sleep. Is Amy keeping you up at night. Ronnie shrugged

Ronnie: I cant sleep anyway. Amy doesn't help she teething and cries all the time and when she does sleep I've got Roxy in my bed kicking and talking and everything else. Doesn't matter though she's going home back to the Vic tomorrow she just doesn't know it yet.

Jack: what makes you say that.

Ronnie: she cant stay with me for ever plus everything is going back to normal tomorrow.

Jack: great so your gonna start being horrible to me again. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed

Ronnie: am not horrible to you. I need to go. Ronnie said drinking the last of her wine and standing up Ronnie picked up the bag off the floor and smiled at Jack as she left the office,

Later that night Ronnie walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and heard someone fiddling with her letter box of her door. Ronnie walked over to the front door and pulled it open to see Jack standing there.

Ronnie: what are you doing. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked

Jack: I didn't think you would still be up its late. You left this at the club. You said its name was busby or something, Jack said bringing digby the bear from behind his back Ronnie laughed

Ronnie: digby. Ronnie said taking the bear off of Jack.

Jack: I was trying to squeeze him through the letter box he wouldn't fit. I didn't expect you to be up its 2 am. Jack said looking at Ronnie dressed in just her towel Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: do you want to come in.

Jack: I better not. I don't want to disturb Amy and Roxy.

Ronnie: They went back to the Vic its just me come in and have a drink with me. Unless your to tired and want to go home to bed. Jack look at Ronnie and smiled and walked past her into the flat.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the lovely review Huxabelle164 thought I would update it especially for you as I wont be able to update till at least Friday :)

in the hallway of Ronnie's flat

Ronnie: thanks for bringing this around. Ronnie signalled to the teddy

Jack:don't worry about it. I thought you would be worried about it.

Ronnie: yeah I did wonder where I put it Roxy and Amy left the place in a bit of a mess though. Thought it was lying around somewhere.

Jack: do you want me to get that drink while you put some clothes on. Jack said looking down at Ronnie in a towel again Ronnie smiled and nodded Jack. Jack went to walk into the living room but stopped when he heard Ronnie's voice again.

Ronnie: Jack about earlier. Do you really think am horrible to you.

Jack: when you want to be yeah. your moody, grouchy, you have the worst temper and you have this look and when I see that look on your face I know not to even talk to you. Ronnie looked down

at the floor sadly Jack smiled and walked over to Ronnie and raised his hand to touch her cheek

Jack: don't worry about it yeah. Ronnie looked Jack in the eye and quickly leant up and kissed Jack on the lips bringing her arms up around his neck and pulling him closer to her after a few seconds jack pulled away from Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: don't Ronnie am not playing games with you.

Ronnie: I don't want to play games. Ronnie said smiling and leaning up to kiss Jack but he moved his head backwards

Jack; I thought you said you wanted to have a drink. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: no I don't. Ronnie said leaning up and putting her finger on Jack's lips

Ronnie: I love you Jack. Ronnie said leaning up and replacing her finger with her lips. Jack smiled slightly and pulled Ronnie Towards him depending the kiss Ronnie fiddled with Jack's shirt buttons and pulled the shirt off of his back leading him towards her bedroom.

The next morning

Ronnie opened her eyes and stretched before letting out a loud yawn. Ronnie looked down as she felt Jack's arm move next to her. Ronnie looked up at Jack's face and noticed that he was wide awake.

Ronnie: Hi. Ronnie said sitting up and pulling her dressing gown around her. Ronnie looked down at her bedroom floor and picked up Amy's pink bunny rabbit and looked down sadly.

Jack: let me guess you regret it. Ronnie turned around and looked at Jack. Ronnie sat facing Jack holding the rabbit. Jack took it out of her hands and smiled at it.

Jack: this is Amy's ain't it. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded

Jack: so you do regret it. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: no, no I don't. I love you Jack I always will. But....

Jack: you know I was so happy until you said but. But what Ronnie? You can't let it happen? You don't want to be with me? What?

Ronnie: I want to be with you. I love you Jack but I wont let us being together effect Amy.

Jack: and neither will I. It'll be good for Amy she'll get to see her daddy and her auntie happy. Ronnie smiled and took the rabbit off of Jack and threw it behind her back on to the floor and leant forward and kissed Jack happily.


	9. Chapter 9

Later on that morning.

Ronnie and Jack lay in Ronnie's bed. Ronnie was laying with her heed on Jack's chest

Jack: Ronnie are you awake. Ronnie nodded her head and turned to look up at Jack

Ronnie: yeah am awake.

Jack: sorry it's just you've been really quite for a while.

Ronnie: I was just thinking. Jack looked and Ronnie and pulled a face.

Jack: Great. Ronnie laughed and slapped her hand down on Jack chest.

Jack: what where you thinking about.

Ronnie: how much I love you. Jack screw up his face then laughed at Ronnie's shocked expression.

Jack: I love you too. Jack said leaning down and kissing Ronnie softly on the lips just then Ronnie's door bell rang.

Ronnie: I better get that. Ronnie said grabbing her dressing gown off of the floor and wrapping it around her Ronnie left the room returning a few seconds later and throwing Jack's shirt in the room before going off to answer the door to Roxy.

Ronnie: Roxy what can I do for you. Roxy smiled at her sister and pushed past her into the flat.

Roxy: Ron did I leave Amy's pink rabbit her last night she's been crying for it nearly all night. Roxy said leaning down and picking up Digby who was lying on the hall floor.

Roxy: who's is this.

Ronnie: it was Danielle's. Ronnie said taking Digby off of Roxy.

Roxy: you look tired Ronnie didn't you get much sleep. Ronnie looked at Roxy then shock her head

Ronnie: no I didn't get much sleep actually. Roxy looked at Ronnie sadly.

Roxy: so the rabbit. Ronnie answered without thinking

Ronnie: it's in the bedroom. Roxy smiled and headed into the hall before Ronnie rushed after her

Ronnie: Roxy I'll get it for you. It's a bit of a mess in there. Roxy nodded and headed back into the living room and sat on the sofa. Ronnie sighed and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her Ronnie smiled at Jack and looked around the floor for the Rabbit.

Ronnie: have you seen. Ronnie stoppped talking midsentence as she looked at Jack who was holding the pink rabbit. Ronnie reached over and snatched the rabbit off of Jack before smiling at him and leaning over and kissing him.

Ronnie: thank you. Ronnie said leaving the room again with the rabbit.

Five minutes later Ronnie walked back into the room and sat on the bed facing Jack.

Jack: has Roxy done.

Ronnie: yeah she just wanted the rabbit your daughters been causing lots of trouble because she wanted her rabbit back. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled sadly.

Jack: am sorry. I know this is hard for you. Ronnie looked over at Jack and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: it's not ideal and it's not easy. My niece is the daughter of the man that I love but then you cant help who you fall in love with.

Jack: no you cant. I love Amy to bits Ronnie I wouldn't change her for anything but if I could change anything I would change who her mother was. I wish she was our daughter not mine and Roxy's because I know this is killing you inside. You think people don't notice but they do I know I do and I know Roxy does too. You've never bonded with Amy. You never hold her and if you do you quickly pass her to someone else. It's not her fault that she ended up in the middle of me you and Roxy.

Ronnie: It's not that she's yours and Roxy's daughter Jack. I mean that does bother me of course it does but I can live with it and I do love Amy. I love her too bits I just cant have anything to do with her.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry Mairze and Huxabelle164 I didnt realise anyone had reviewed lol I was to busy wrttining more of this and revising for an exam I have on Wednesday.

Jack looked up at Ronnie shocked

Jack: what you don't mean that Ronnie. She's your niece. Ronnie's eyes filled with tears and she shut her eyes tightly and nodded her head before opening her eyes again and looking at Jack

Ronnie: I know Jack but she deserves more than this. Jack looked at Ronnie confused

Jack: what are you talking about Ronnie.

Ronnie: I dont want to ruin Amy's life too, I already ruined my own babies life. I ruin everything Jack and I wont be responsible for anything bad happening yo Amy. Jack looked at Ronnie sadly and reached over and rubbed her check

Jack: Ronnie you did not ruin Danielle's life. Your not responsible for what happened to her it was an accident. It wasn't you fault. You don't ruin everything Ron you make everything so much better look at everything you've done for Roxy and Peggy. Ronnie looked at Jack sadly before changing the subject.

Ronnie: so I was thinking we could go over the Vic and have a drink. Do you fancy about it.

Jack: yeah okay we can tell everyone our good news. Ronnie looked at Jack confused

Ronnie: what good new. Jack smiled and took Ronnie's hand

Jack: that we're back together. Ronnie smiled happily and nodded before standing up off of the bed.

Ronnie: am going for a shower. Ronnie said heading fo the door

Ronnie: are you coming or what. Jack smiled and jumperd off of the bed and ffollowing Ronnie into the bathroom.

A few hours later Ronnie and Jack walked into the Vic Ronnie looked around for any sign of Roxy or Peggy. Ronnie sighed and walked over to the bar.

Ronnie: Tracey do you know where Roxy and my auntue Peg are. Tracey looked at Ronnie and nodded.

Tracey: yeah their upstairs Ronnie. Ronnie nodded and grabbed hold ofg Jack's hand and walked around the back.

Phil: Oi. Ronnie stopped walking and turned to look a Phil.

Phil: where does he think he's going. Phil said nodding towards Jack

Ronnie: he's with me Phil. Ronnie said turning around an hearing up the stairs with Jack behind her. Ronnie looked in the kitchen at the top of the stairs to find it empty. Ronnie then walked into the living room to see Roxy lying on the couch as Amy lay in her pram crying.

Roxy: aw Ronnie thank god. Take a shot of Amy will you she's driving me crazy with this teething. Ronnie smiled and lifted Amy out of the pram and turned around to face Jack who was stood in the doorway unnoticed by Roxy.

Ronnie: look Amy I brought daddy to see you. Ronnie said handing Amy over to Jack. Roxy quickly sat up and turned around to look at Ronnie as Jack smiled at her and took Amy out of her arms. Ronnie smiled back at Jack and walked over to the Sofa and sat down beside Roxy.

Ronnie: where is auntie Peg.

Peggy: am here Ronnie love. Peggy said walking into the living room looking at Jack holding baby Amy then to Ronnie and Roxy sitting next to each other of the sofa

Peggy: well I never thought I would see you three in the same room as each other without fighting.

Jack: well things change don't they. Jack said walking over and sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Ronnie while cuddling Amy who had fallen asleep.

Roxy: so whats going on. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled happily before looking back at Roxy

Ronnie: me and Jack we're back together. Roxy smiled and jumped forward hugging Ronnie.

Roxy: Ronnie thats great am so happy for you. Peggy looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Peggy: I don't know why you do this to your self Ronnie. When will you learn Ronnie he will only end up hurting you again. If not with your sister it will be with someone else. Ronnie looked down sadly then looked at Roxy and then to Jack then Amy in Jack arms. Jack noticed this and shock his head

Jack: no I wont. I wont hurt her Peggy. I love Ronnie. Jack said leaning down and taking hold of Ronnie's hand Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled. Peggy shock her head and walking out of the room Roxy made a face and looked at Ronnie

Roxy: ignore her. This is so great am never going to be short of a baby sitter now. Roxy said smiling at Ronnie and Jack

Just a short part for tonight with update again soon if you still want it girls ;)


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Ronnie lay in bed facing Jack

Ronnie: what are you doing today.

Jack: I've got a few bits of paper work to do for the club then there's a delivery coming in at lunch time so I will probably spend most of the day down the club. Do you want to come with me? Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I dunno I might just stay her today. Ronnie said snuggling into the duvet.

Jack: you cant hide away for ever Ronnie. You need to keep your self busy. Ronnie looked up at Jack not saying a word

Jack: how about I meet you in the pub later and we can go for lunch. Ronnie shrugged

Ronnie: what about the delivery.

Jack: I'll get Jake to deal with it. What do you think. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded.

Ronnie: I'll meet you in the pub at lunch time then. I might pop over later to see Roxy and Amy anyway.

Jack: that reminds me I need to phone Selena. Ronnie looked at Jack and sat up in the bed pulling her dressing gown around her and heading for the door.

Ronnie: thanks Jack you certainly know how to ruin a good morning. You can let your self out am going for a shower. Ronnie said walking out the room.

Jack: Ronnie it's not like that.

Ronnie: what ever. Ronnie said slamming the bathroom door behind her. Ronnie leaded over and turned on the shower climbing in to the steaming hot water.

A while later Jack walked through the market heading for the club when he bumped into someone

Jack: good am sorry I wasn't looking where I was going. Jack said steadying the small blonde woman.

Woman: don't worry about it. The woman smiled at Jack fluttering her eyelashes at him before walking off and heading towards the Vic

An Hour later Ronnie Walked up the stairs of the Vic and into the kitchen where Peggy was standing

Peggy: Ronnie love am so glad your here. I have the best news ever. Peggy said shoving some food into the oven.

Peggy: it's my Sam she home. She's come back home for good. I cant tell you how good it is to have my daughter back after such a long time Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and clasped her hand around her locket which Peggy noticed.

Peggy: aw Ronnie am sorry I didn't mean to upset you love. Ronnie looked at Peggy and smiled.

Ronnie: am not upset am happy for you Auntie Peg so where is Sam and Roxy. Peggy smiled and took hold of Ronnie's free hand and lead her into the living room where Roxy was sat on the sofa talking to another small blonde woman.

Peggy: Sam love this is you cousin Veronica. You remember Veronica don't you. Sam smiled and looked at Ronnie.

Sam: Ronnie right. Ronnie looked at Sam and nodded

Sam: you've haven't changed its been years. Ronnie smiled and sat down on the sofa next to them. Peggy smiled watching them. They where her girls all three of them and she wasn't going to let anyone hurt them ever again.

An hour or so later

Ronnie sat on the sofa talking to Sam and Roxy as Peggy sat watching them. Just then Ronnie's phone beeped Ronnie pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the message from Jack

" I didn't mean to upset you Ron I love you but I cant not talk to Selena just because of what happen she is the mother of my child. Are we still okay for lunch"

Ronnie sighed and noticed Roxy, Peggy and Sam staring at her

Roxy: anyone interesting. Ronnie looked at her sister and shook her head

Ronnie: no it's just Jack. Peggy sighed

Peggy: he hasn't upset you already has he. Ronnie looked at Peggy and shock her head.

Ronnie: he makes me happy auntie Peg. I don't know why you can't see that. He just wants to make sure we're still on for lunch.

Sam: is this the one that's your Amy's dad but the love of Ronnie's life. Sam said looking at Roxy who nodded back at her. Ronnie looked at Sam then turned back to her auntie.

Peggy: aww Ronnie am making a big family meal Billy and the kids and everyone else is coming I really want you to be here. you can have lunch with Jack any other time. Ronnie shock her head

Ronnie; I promised him Auntie Peg I cant go breaking promises to him not since things are just getting back to how they should be. Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled sadly.

Roxy: why don't you invite him for lunch here. Ronnie looked at Peggy who nodded her head.

Peggy: why not I suppose we're all going to have to get used to him hanging around you ain't we. Ronnie looked at Peggy and nodded before texting Jack back.

" Change of plan. Auntie Peg's making a family lunch. You're invited. give you a chance to meet my cousin Sam and spend sometime with Amy too." Ronnie wrote pressing the send button

Jack read the message and sighed Sadly before texting Ronnie back

"great I cant wait. Hope am sitting next to Phil"


	12. Chapter 12

thanks for the lovely replys ladys :) i know its been a few days since i updated been revising hard for an exam i had today thought i would update before i collapse with tiredness :D

A while later

Ronnie sat in the pub in one of the booths with a drink while Sam and Roxy served behind the bar

Sam: I cant believe what happened between mum and your dad. mum told me about Ronnie's daughter. It's such a shame. Ronnie must feel terrible finding out you have a daughter and then loosing her just like that am surprised I would be falling apart but Ronnie seems fine. Roxy looked at Sam then across at her sister.

Roxy: yeah well Ronnie's good at hiding her feelings. Everything that happened with Danielle it's ruined her but at least when she's with Jack she's happy

Sam: don't you think the whole Jack situation is a bit weird. Roxy looked at Sam and shock her head.

Roxy: no why would it be. He's Amy's dad that's all. I don't have feelings for him and I never have and he's the same. He loves Ronnie loads.

Sam: so what's the talent like around here these days. Roxy looked at Sam and screwed up her face

Roxy: not that great. Sometimes get some nice guys in R n R but that is it.

Sam: I bumped into this guy on the square earlier he was gorgeous I definitely would mind getting to know him a bit better.

Roxy: tell me what he looked like and I'll tell you who it was.

Sam: well he...Sam stopped talking as she looked over at Ronnie who had now been joined by Jack who was sat holding her hand.

Sam: who's that with Ronnie

Roxy: that's Jack. Amy's dad and Ronnie's boyfriend. That ain't the guy you like on the square is it.

Sam looked at Roxy and nodded

Sam: yeah it is. Why is it all the guys I like are already taken.

Meanwhile at Ronnie and Jack table

Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled then looked down at the table

Ronnie: am sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did when you mention Selena it's just it hurts when I think about what happened between you and her. Jack sighed and lifted Ronnie's face to look at him and cupping his hands around her face.

Jack: I know it does Ron and if I could walk away and have nothing to do with her I would but I cant do that to Penny. Ronnie nodded

Ronnie: I understand. Is she okay. Penny I mean not Selena. Jack laughed

Jack: I know you wouldn't mean her. Penny she's fine. Selena's gonna let her come and stay for a couple of weeks in June. Her gran is gonna bring her and then come back for her so we don't even have to see Selena. Ronnie smiled and finished her drink and leaned over and kissed Jack

Jack: who's that behind the bar with Roxy. Ronnie looked over at the bar and noticed Sam and Roxy staring at her.

Ronnie: that's Sam she's my cousin. Auntie Peg's daughter

Jack: in never knew Peg had a daughter.

Ronnie: yeah she was on the run from the old bill dunno what happen their though charges where dropped for some reason. lets go upstairs. I'll see if Aunty Peg needs any help and you can spend time with Amy.

Jack: shouldn't we ask Roxy. If its okay first. Ronnie shock her head and stood up dragging Jack around the back and up the stairs.

A while later Jack sat the living room watching as Amy slept in the pram when Ben walked into the living room

Ben: Ronnie's bleeding. She cut her finger cutting carrots. Jack jumped up and ran into the Kitchen to see Ronnie looking out of the window.

Jack: Ronnie? Ronnie quickly turned around and looked at Jack with her finger in her mouth. Jack walked over to her and took her finger out of her mouth and watched as it started bleeding again Jack smiled and kissed her finger.

Ronnie: its alright it doesn't hurt. It's not that bad Ben just freaked out when he saw the blood. Ronnie said wrapping her arms around Jack's neck and staring into his eyes. Jack smiled and kissed Ronnie lovingly

Jack: lets just go back to mine. We don't have to be here no one would notice. Ronnie smiled and leaded forward kissing Jack again.

Jack: come on lets go home. Just then Peggy walked into the kitchen

Peggy: you go home if you like Jack but Ronnie is staying her she is part of this family. Jack pulled away from Ronnie and looked at Peggy and walked out of the kitchen again and into the living room in a huff .

An hour later

Jack sat on Roxy's bed watching as Amy sleeping in the cot. Ronnie walked into the bedroom and sat down beside Jack

Ronnie: she's beautiful. Ronnie said looking into the cot where Amy slept Jack smiled

Jack: she gets that from her auntie Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed and then looked back at Amy sadly.

Ronnie: I miss her Jack. I miss Danielle I cant believe she was my daughter she was so beautiful. I cant believe my little girl is dead. Ronnie said clutching her locket tightly in her hand.

Jack: this will be us one day you know. Me you and OUR baby. I want you to have our baby Ron. I want you to be a proper mum like you should have been to Danielle if you had the chance. I think you'll be a great mum.


	13. Chapter 13

thanks for the lovely reviews girls :D sorry thewattsrule i cant bring Danielle back from the dead she just wouldn't fit into my story :(

A while later

Jack and Ronnie lay on Roxy's bed watching baby Amy sleeping.

Ronnie: do you really think I would make a good mum. Jack looked down at Ronnie and nodded

Jack: I don't think it I know it Ron.

Ronnie: do you really want us to have a baby.

Jack: of course don't you. Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded

Ronnie: one day.

Jack: Ron I love you. you know that don't you. Ronnie looked at Jack worried

Ronnie: what is it? What have you done Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head before looking over at Amy sadly.

Jack: I haven't done anything. I just want you too know how much I love you and I never want to lose you again Ron. Me and you were meant to be together. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded

Ronnie: Jack has something happen. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: no Ronnie nothing has happened and I haven't done anything just relax. Its just its like after everything we've been through all the fighting and everything we're together and am not going to let you get away this time. Ronnie looked up at Jack and laughed

Ronnie: am not going anywhere Jack. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you nothing could change that.

Jack smiled and leant down and kissed Ronnie on the lips. Ronnie smiled and kissed Jack back and cuddled into him.

Ronnie: where you with Penny when she was this age. Jack looked across at Amy and shrugged

Jack: I was there but I wasn't at the same time. I was always working. Coming home at all hours of the night leaving early hours of the morning. The Police force required a lot of hours too many when you have a kid.

Ronnie: is that why you left.

Jack: not really after Penny's accident I thought that if I left the police I could spend more time with Penny make things right only Selena didn't want me around.. Ronnie nodded and continued to watch as Amy slept Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled at him before burying her head into his cheat.

Mean while Roxy and Sam walked into the kitchen where Peg was sat at the table

Roxy: auntie Peg where's Ronnie and Jack.

Peggy: there in your bedroom darling. Roxy's eyes widened

Roxy: doing what. Peggy looked up and shock her head.

Peggy: nothing. Their not doing anything. Peggy said laughing. Their in there with Amy. Go and get them will you Roxy I want them to set the table for dinner. Dinner wont be long. Billy has been on the Phone he'll be here in 5 minutes with Jay William and Janet, Phil and Ben will be here soon they've just gone to get Sal. so I think that's everyone ain't it

Roxy nodded and walked towards her bedroom door banging on it.

Roxy: Ron are you decent. Can I come in. Ronnie. Right am coming in if you ain't gonna answer.

Roxy pushed the bedroom door open to see Amy fast asleep in the cot and Jack laying on her bed cuddling into a sleeping Ronnie

Roxy: auntie Peg wants you and Ronnie to set the table. Jack nodded and sat up leaving Ronnie laying on the bed.

Jack: I'll do it yeah. Just leave Ronnie for a while yeah I get her up in time for dinner. Roxy nodded and closed the room door once Jack walked out. Jack walked into the living room and began setting the table. Roxy walked back into the kitchen and sat down next to Peggy.

Roxy: Ronnie's feel asleep Jack said he would get her up when dinner is ready. He's just setting the table.

Peggy: Sam love you go and help Jack and me and Roxy will make sure everything is ready in here.

Sam nodded and walked into the living room and saw Jack setting the table. Sam walked into the living room

Sam: so your Jack. Jack looked up from the table and nodded.

Jack: yeah that's right. Jack said continuing to Set the table.

Sam: Roxy told me all about you. You certainly like to keep things in the family don't you so are you sure it's Ronnie you want or could it maybe be Roxy or even mum.

Jack: it's got nothing to do with you what goes on between me and Ronnie but for your information it's always been Ronnie and it always will be.

About twenty minutes later Roxy walked into the room.

Roxy: Jack go and get Ronnie up dinners ready and everyone else is here. I would but she's a grumpy cow when she gets woken up. Jack laughed and headed towards Roxy's bedroom. Jack slid the door open and walked inside closing the door behind him. Jack walked over to the bed and knelt down beside Ronnie who was sleeping on the bed.

Jack: Ronnie babe you need to get up. Ronnie moaned and opened her eyes and looked at Jack before closing her eyes again. Jack smiled and leant over and kissed Ronnie's lips a few seconds later Ronnie responded to Jack's kiss. Jack pulled away and smiled at Ronnie who smiled back

Ronnie: I wish we had went home. Ronnie said yawning

Jack; everyone else is here there all in the kitchen. Ronnie sighed and yawned again

Jack: I think once we get you home you need an early night. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled.

Ronnie: is that a promise. Ronnie said leaning over and kissing Jack


	14. Chapter 14

thanks for reply Huxabelle

A couple of minutes later Ronnie and Jack walked out of Roxy's bedroom and I into the living room where Phil, Ben , Roxy, Sam, Billy, Jay, Sal, William and Janet were all sat around talking. Janet notice Ronnie and toddled over to her and pulled on the jeans Ronnie smiled and let go of Jack's hand and picked Janet up.

Ronnie: hello sweetie. Ronnie said hugging Janet to her. Ronnie walked over to the table and sat down with Janet cuddled into her on her knee. Ronnie smiled and Yawned again

Roxy: what were you up to last night Ronnie. Ronnie looked over at Roxy and shrugged as jack walked up behind her.

Ronnie: nothing.

Jack: yeah we had an early night last night didn't we babe. Jack said leaning down and kissing Ronnie when they pulled apart Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled

Jay: that's disgusting. Do you have to were about to eat.

Roxy: don't think about it then you prev. just then Peggy walked into the room

Peggy: right you lot sit at the table dinner's ready. Ronnie smiled and placed Janet in her high chair.

Roxy: I heard Jack wanted to sit next to Phil. Roxy said smiling at Ronnie

Jack: no your alright am happy enough sitting next to Ronnie. Jack said sitting down next to Ronnie. Phil sighed and took the seat across from Jack.

Phil: ain't I pretty enough to sit beside Jack.

Jack: not really no. if I had the choice I would rather look at Ronnie than any of you lot. Expect you gorgeous, Jack said leaning over and tickling Janet who giggle away. Just the Peggy walked into the room with the food and placed it on the table.

After Dinner. The Mitchell's sat in the living room not saying a word. Jack was sat on the sofa with Ronnie

Jack: never thought I would see the Mitchell's this quite.

Peggy: how about we all go down stair and have a drink celebrate Sam being home. Peggy said leading the way down the stair Roxy turned to look at Ronnie and Jack who were still sitting on the sofa.

Roxy: ain't you coming Ron. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: no am going to stay here. We'll come down and have a drink before we go home. We'll listen out for Amy, Janet and William though. Roxy nodded and left the room leaving Ronnie and Jack cuddled up on the sofa.

Ronnie: Jack who's at the club.

Jack: Dawn and Jake are handling things don't worry about it yeah. Ronnie nodded

Ronnie: am proud of you, you know. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: why.

Ronnie: cause you didn't argue with Phil or anything not like at his birthday last year.

Jack: I was here at Christmas too remember. Ronnie nodded

Ronnie: yeah and there was the big argument first Suzie and then you when we found out about you being the dad. It always seems to be your families fault. Every family occasion my family have your family ruins. Ronnie said laughing.

Jack: I didn't cause the hassle at the wedding that was Archie. After said that Jack instantly regretted it. Ronnie sighed and looked at Jack.

Ronnie: stop walking on egg shells Jack you can mention the wedding you know. I cant change what happened. I wish I could but I can't.

Jack: it was hard Ron. Your not to blame. You thought your little girl was dead, you thought Danielle was just playing sick games and you lost it. Ronnie you didn't know.

Ronnie: I know its was horrible Jack. Then I found out she was my daughter it was to late anyway.

I suppose I just wasn't meant to be her mother even though I wanted to be.


	15. Chapter 15

two months later

Ronnie sat at her desk in the club staring into space as Roxy walked in

Roxy: alright Ron. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled.

Ronnie: what are you doing here. Roxy shrugged and sat down on the sofa.

Roxy: thought I would come and see how you are. Where's Jack.

Ronnie: gone to see Jim . Ronnie said swirling her chair round to face her sister.

Roxy: do you face coming clubbing with me tonight. Jack's looking after Amy. It'll be like old times. Ronnie sat thinking for a minute a night in with Jack and Amy or a night out with Roxy. Ronnie smiled and nodded

Ronnie: sure why not.

A while later

Jack walked into the club clutching Amy

Jack; Ron I thought we could get a take away. Have a quite night in just me you and Amy. Ronnie looked at Amy then to Jack

Ronnie: I cant am going out with Roxy. I promised her. Am sorry. I'll see you tomorrow though.

Jack: why don't you come around to mine once your home. Ronnie shock her head

Ronnie: I dunno when I will be back Jack just leave it to tomorrow yeah. I don't want to disturb you too late. Jack nodded and walked out of the club leaving Ronnie sitting alone.

Later that night

Ronnie and Roxy where sitting in some club drinking vodka shots. Both Ronnie and Roxy where quite drunk

Roxy: why couldn't we have went to R and R we could have had free drinks all night. Roxy said slurring her words.

Ronnie: I want a night out not at work Roxy. I would have got roped into working. Ronnie said handing her sister another vodka shot before downing one of her own.

Ronnie: two more please love. Ronnie said to the barmaid behind the bar.

Roxy: you know I love you Ronnie don't you.

Ronnie: of course your my sister you have got to love me ain't you. You don't really have a choice Rox

Roxy: no I don't. I don't have to love you Ron but I do. I love you like your my mum you always look after me and your always there when I need you. even when we were kids you always looked after me even though you could have been off having your own life. You mean more to me than mum or dad ever will. Ronnie sighed and downed her drink.

Ronnie: am not your mum though Roxy. Our mum she loves you lots. Am just your big sister that it. It's my job to look out for you.

Roxy: mum does love us. She never has. She walk out and left when we both needed her more than ever. Especially you she left you when you needed her Ron. she doesn't care about me and she doesn't care about you.

Ronnie: ROXY don't start this rubbish again not tonight I just want a peaceful night out no arguing and no fighting. Ronnie said shouting at Roxy.

Roxy: calm down Ronnie your such a grumpy cow. What is it time of the month. Am only telling the truth and you know it. Ronnie sat thinking to her self for a minute or two then her eyes widened in shock.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

Ronnie sat looking shocked until she felt Roxy shaking her

Roxy: Ronnie are you okay, I didn't mean to upset you or that. I was just wanted to tell you how much I love you and you mean the world to me Ron. Ronnie looked up at Roxy and downed her drink

Ronnie: I need to go, Roxy are you coming, I need to go home I need to speak to Jack it's important. Roxy shock her head and smiled at some lad who was sitting at the bar smiling back at her.

Roxy: god he's cute. No your okay Ron am gonna stay you go home though I'll be okay. I'll call you tomorrow. Roxy said but it was too late Ronnie was gone.

Ronnie walked out of the club and looked around she knew she had seen a 24 hour store around here somewhere. Ronnie spotted the tiny store and sighed before starting to walk towards the store.

About an hour later

Ronnie sat in the bathroom of her flat staring at the small white stick in her hand. Ronnie stood up feeling dizzy as the drink had really started to take affect. Ronnie stuffed the white stick into her pocket and left the flat heading over to Jack's.

Ronnie banged on Jack door for about five minuets before Jack answered it dressed in a pair of boxers.

Ronnie: hi. Ronnie said chewing on her lower lip

Jack: god Ronnie look at the state of you. How much did you drink. Ronnie pushed past Jack stumbling into the flat. Ronnie threw her self on the sofa and looked over at Jack who walked over and sat next to her on the sofa

Ronnie: Jack I came to see you. I left early just so I could see you. Ronnie said as her head lolled back and forward,

Jack: am glad you did. I would hate to see what you were like if you stayed out all night. You smell like a brewery. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled. She sat smiling at him for a few minutes then spoke again

Ronnie: me too really cause its not good for you. Drink that is well to much anyway. I found something out when I was out with Roxy. Jack looked at Ronnie as she struggle to keep her head upright Jack laughed he had never seen her like this sure he had seen her drunk before but she just seemed different.

Jack: what's that then darling. What did you find out. Jack said moving closer Ronnie on the sofa and pulling her into a hug allowing her to rest her head against him.

Ronnie: I love you. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: I was hoping you already knew that darling. Ronnie looked up at Jack confused

Ronnie: what. What are you talking about am talking about the baby.

Jack: Amy's sleeping darling you can spend sometime with her tomorrow if you like. We can take her to the park. Be a nice day out. Me you and Amy.

Ronnie: no Jack our baby.

Jack: we don't have a baby darling. Come on bed. Jack said standing up and lifting Ronnie up into his arms and taking her through to his bedroom where baby Amy was lying sleeping in her pram. Jack sighed and placed Ronnie down on the bed.

Ronnie: we're having a baby. I found that out now. At the flat. It was Roxy something she said but it all makes sense know cause I found out. Jack looked at Ronnie confused

Jack: Ronnie I have no idea what your going on about darling. Just get some sleep yeah. You'll see everything will be back to normal by morning your just drunk babe. You get changed and I will go get a bucket and a glass of water. I have the feeling your going to need them. Jack said walking out of the bedroom and returning a few minutes later to find Ronnie fast asleep in the same spot he had left her in still fully dressed. Jack sighed and walked over to her taking her boots off. Jack smiled at Ronnie and stood up and walked over to Amy's pram who was still fast asleep.

Jack: I don't know what I would do without you two girls. You both mean the world to me. Even if your auntie Ronnie does speak a lot of rubbish sometime. Ain't that right Amy


	17. Chapter 17

Thought I would post this and take a break for revising from my exam tomorrow before my brain explodes :) :)

please review

The next morning Ronnie woke up with the sound of baby Amy crying in her pram. Ronnie tried to move but changed her mind with she felt the thumping feeling in her head.

Ronnie: Jack shut her up. Ronnie said weakly pushing Jack. Jack laughed and climbed out of the bed.

Jack: you got a sore head Ronnie. Jack said laughing as Amy continued to scream in her pram.

Ronnie brought her hands up to her ears.

Ronnie: Jack the baby please. Jack smiled and took hold of Amy's pram pushing in out of the room and closing the door behind them leaving Ronnie too sleep.

Jack: come on kid lets get you feed and changed then well get auntie Ronnie up and go to the park. Jack said smiling down at Amy who look startled by his voice.

A while later.

Jack placed Amy back into her pram and walked back into the bedroom. Ronnie was laying on the bed fast asleep with her keys, money and other stuff lying next to her they had obviously feel out her pocket. Jack bent down to pick up one of Amy's empty baby bottles off of the floor when he noticed a white stick mixed in with Ronnie's stuff. Jack picked it up looking confused

Jack: Ronnie what's this. Ronnie reached her hand out to meet Jack's with her eyes still closed

Ronnie: it's a baby's bottle Jack you should know that. Jack sighed and shock his head.

Jack: no Ron this. Ronnie opened her eyes to look at Jack to see what he was talking about. When Ronnie seen the white stick she closed her eyes again.

Ronnie: I already told you about that. I told you last night. Jack sat down on the side of the bed.

Jack: you knew you were being serious about that. I thought you were just drunk Ronnie. Ronnie opened her eyes and rolled on to her side watching Jack

Ronnie: I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true drunk or not. You should know that Jack.

Jack: so we're gonna have a baby. Me and you. Our baby. Jack said smiling at Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded as Jack leaded over and kissed Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and pulled Jack towards her but Jack pulled away.

Jack: Ronnie your breath smells disgusting. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: Don't smell it then. Ronnie said leaning over and kissing Jack again Pulling him towards her. Jack smiled and deepened the kiss and leaning down and undoing the buttons on Ronnie's top.

A while later

Ronnie walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and her hair dripping wet. Ronnie smiled and walked over to the sofa where Jack was sat watching TV and sat down beside him.

Jack: how far along do you think you are. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I dunno cant be more than eight weeks can it. Ronnie said yawning

Jack: how did you find out. You know that your pregnant. Jack said smiling widely Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled back

Ronnie: it was just something Roxy said about me being grumpy because of women's problems that's when I realised I ain't had women's problems not since we've been back together.

Jack: that's cause I solved all your problems darling. Jack said leaning over and kissing Ronnie pulling her towards him as baby Amy started crying. Ronnie laughed and pulled away from Jack

Ronnie: you better get used to that. Am gonna get dressed. Ronnie said getting up and heading for the bedroom to get ready

An hour later Ronnie walked out of the bedroom fully dressed hair done and make up on.

Jack: you look beautiful. Ronnie smiled and looked at Jack

Ronnie: why do you want to go to the park she's a bit young to notice where she is.

Jack: so we can feed the ducks cant we. Are you ready. Ronnie nodded and opened the flat door for Jack to walk through with Amy's pram.

At the park Ronnie sat on the swing and leant into the pram and lifted Amy out of it into her arms.

Jack smiled and looked at Ronnie lovingly

Jack: are you okay with her. Ronnie looked down at Amy who was smiling up at her and nodded

Ronnie: of course I am its not like I don't love her Jack. I love her to pieces. I've just got to get used to being around her now don't I. Jack nodded and slowly pushed the swing with Ronnie and Amy on it. Amy giggled away happily. Just as Dot appeared beside them

Dot: oh I say you make such a lovely family. Ronnie looked at Dot and smiled as she hugged Amy tightly

Jack: are you okay Dot you look in such a rush. Dot nodded

Dot: yes am fine Jack. Am just off to see your father. He's coming home in a few days but nothings ready.

Ronnie: if you need any help you know where we are Dot. Dot looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Dot: thank you Ronnie love. I really must get going Jim will be wondering where I've got to if am late am sure he would love to see you all once he's home. Especially this little one he ain't meet this granddaughter of his yet. Dot said looking down at Amy. Ronnie smiled and nodded as Dot rushed away

Ronnie: I think Dot's lovely. she's loves your dad lots. He's very lucky to have a wife like Dot.

Jack: am glad you think that cause that will be me in you in years to come Ron. You running around to keep your husband happy. Ronnie looked behind her at Jack and screwed up her face.

Ronnie: I don't think so more like you running around to keep me happy.

Jack: So you will marry me then. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: maybe one day if your lucky.

Please review :)


	18. Chapter 18

thanks huxabelle the exan went okay just one more to go in a few weeks now :) thanks for replying huxabelle your comments are always so nice and make me feel better i know its not the best fic on her far from it but it does get better honest. :)

A while later

Jack and Ronnie walked up the stairs of the Vic while. Ronnie clutched hold of baby Amy. Ronnie walked into the living room and smiled at Roxy. Who quickly jumped up off of the couch and took Amy out of Ronnie's arms.

Roxy: hello baby did you miss me. I missed you. Well I missed the early morning wake up call anyway. Roxy said laughing as she cuddled Amy and sat back down on the couch Ronnie sat down next to Roxy.

Roxy: where did you go with her. Roxy said looking at Ronnie

Ronnie: Park. We seen Dot. Jim's coming home soon. She said he would like to meet Amy I mean after all she is his granddaughter. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded

Roxy: I know its so strange. Half of this square are like related to each other in some way or other. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Roxy: oh my god Amy's related to the Branning's. Like Max and everybody. Jack looked across at Roxy shocked

Jack: what's wrong with my family there more sane than yours. Roxy looked at Jack and shrugged.

Roxy: no there not theirs nothing wrong with our family we got good genes. Not like your family their just so different. I mean look at Bradley. He's so weird. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed

Jack: I don't know why your laughing our baby will be a Branning too. Ronnie stopped laughing and looked at Jack shocked Roxy looked at Jack then to Ronnie.

Ronnie: Jack did you really have too. Jack looked at Ronnie and shrugged

Jack: she was bound to find out sooner or later wasn't she.

Roxy: your having a baby. Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded.

Roxy: that's weird Amy's cousin is going to be her brother or sister. Ronnie looked down at Amy and smiled sadly

Ronnie: that's how life goes Rox. It's never simple is it. saying that you wouldn't be happy if it was.

Roxy: that's true. Jack look at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: you ready to go. Ronnie nodded and stood up.

Ronnie: Rox don't tell anyone about the baby not till I've been to see the doctor and things yeah. Roxy looked up from watching Baby Amy sleeping in her arms and nodded.

Later that night at Ronnie's flat

Ronnie lay on the sofa cuddled into Jack as the lay watching the TV.

Jack: Ron are you okay. You've been really quite. Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: yeah am okay. I've just been thinking that's all.

Jack: what about. Ronnie shrugged her shoulder but stayed quite for a while before answering slowly

Ronnie: Danielle and the baby.

Jack: you do want this baby don't you Ronnie. Jack said placing her hand onto Ronnie's flat stomach. Ronnie looked up down at Jack's hand and nodded her head.

Ronnie: of course I do. I want this baby more than anything in the world. Well that's not really true cause if I could have anything in the world I would want Am.. Danielle back but apart from that I do really want this baby Jack.

Jack: good. I cant wait till the day that you have our baby. Ronnie looked up and Jack and smiled

Jack: I know it will be hard for you Ronnie after everything that happened when you were pregnant before with Danielle and also when she was taken away from you and then her dying. It must be hard after everything that's happen I cant imagine how you feel Ronnie. But he's not here your dad and he can't hurt you any more. I've never had anything like that happen before it's hell not getting to see Penny everyday but its completely different. I know am talking a lot rubbish but well all I really want is too let you know that I will be here for you no matter.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reply Huxabelle hope your exams go well I know how stress full they are there a nightmare. Last part for today got friends coming soon :)

lots of Ronnie and Jack fluffiness coming up its very important. Got loads of this written up so will post more when I get time :D

A few days later.

Jack sat in the club sorting out a delivery that had just been delivered to the club when Ronnie walked in.

Ronnie: Hi. Ronnie said making her self noticed by Jack. Jack looked up from his clipboard and smiled and put the clipboard down on the bar and walking over to Ronnie

Jack: how did you get on at the doctors Ron. Ronnie smiled and leant over and kissed Jack.

Ronnie: fine the doctor reckons am about seven weeks pregnant so not that far. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Jack: what about a scan.

Ronnie: em about four or five weeks time I think he said. Jack I don't want us to get to excited about this there's still along time to go till we know that everything will be alright.

Jack: what's up Ron. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I don't know am just worried that something bad is gonna happen. I don't know if I could handle getting excited about having a baby and then something going wrong. I think we should keep it to our self yeah just till we have the scan. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded

Jack: nothing bad will happen Ronnie I wont let it. I spoke to Penny this morning. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled know how hard it was for him not being able to see his daughter when he wanted too

Ronnie: how is she. When is she coming over from France. Ronnie said taking a seat at the bar

Jack: she's fine she's really looking forward to coming. She can't wait to meet Amy and see Abi and Lauren and everyone again. She's coming over on the 26th of June two weeks time. Just then the colour drain from Ronnie's face Jack looked at her concerned

Jack: Ron what's wrong. Are you okay. Ronnie nodded her head slowly

Ronnie: Danielle's birthday. The 26th of June is Danielle's birthday. She would have been 20. Jack looked down at Ronnie sadly.

Jack: I can change it if you want. She can come a few days later. We could do something for her birthday anything you like. Ronnie shock her head and got up and walked off towards the office.

Jack sighed and continued to deal with the delivery. Ronnie walked into the office and threw her self down on the sofa and opened her locket and stared down at the photo of her baby inside. Ronnie smiled and closed the locket again as she heard footsteps coming towards the office. A few seconds later Jack walked into the office and looked at Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled sadly and sighed heavily

Ronnie: am sorry Jack. Jack walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Jack: what have you got to be sorry about Ronnie. Ronnie shrugged and looked at Jack

Ronnie: I ruin everything don't I. I don't know what to feel any more Jack. She was my daughter and I love her and miss her. I have done since the day she was born but I feel that am ruining your life cause I've lost her. I get upset over stupid little things but I cant help it. Jack sighed and Pulled Ronnie into a hug as tears began to fall down her face.

Jack: don't be stupid Ronnie. You don't ruin anything you make things better. Of course you get upset you spent your whole life loving and grieving for your daughter only to lose when you just found her. I understand that she only died eight weeks ago Ron. Of course you get upset you will do for a very long time. It wont just go away. Ronnie nodded and cuddled into Jack

Ronnie: Jack I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you.

Please review


	20. Chapter 20

later that night Ronnie and Jack lay cuddled up on the sofa watching the film knocked up Jack sat pulling faces at the birthing scenes.

Ronnie: what are you like, you would think you had need seen a baby being born. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: I haven't not for real. I wasn't there when Penny was born I was working I never found out till my boss told me at the end of the shift. Selena's parents had called the station but no one thought to tell me. I wasn't their when Amy was born either you were though. Jack said smiling. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: you'll be there when our baby's born. You don't have the choice in the matter am not going through that on my own not again. Ronnie said nodding to the screen at the woman giving birth. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack; I wouldn't miss it for the world Ron. Nothing would make me happier than to be their when you give birth to our baby.

Ronnie: what do you want the baby to be Jack. I mean you've got two girls don't you. Jack looked at Ronnie and shrugged his shoulders

Jack: I don't mind. I wouldn't care if I had a hundred girls. If this baby is a girl then I don't mind and I don't mind if its a boy either all I care about is that the baby is health and if looks like its mummy and daddy then its going to be one gorgeous looking baby ain't it. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed.

Jack: do you remember when Danielle was born. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: every minute of it like it was yesterday. I was so scared. I was fourteen and alone and it hurt like hell. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Ronnie: she was perfect you know. Perfect from the beginning and to the end too. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head in agreement

Jack: what would you want it to be. If you had the choice. The baby I mean

Ronnie: I don't care Jack. As long as no one tries to take our baby away from us, that we get to bring our baby home and bring it up how we want to bring it up. As long as we're together me you and our baby then nothing else matters. Jack stroked Ronnie's cheek and smiled

Jack: don't you ever worry about that Ronnie. Me and you and our baby will always be together. No one will ever take our baby from you Ronnie. I wouldn't let it happen. I will be their for you and our baby until the day I die. Jack said leaning down and kissing Ronnie softly on the lips and placing his hand protectively on her stomach.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi updating how as am going out for the day I will try and update later again if I have time before I go out tonight :)

A week later later Ronnie was sat in the living room of the Vic holding baby Amy when Sam walked into the room. Ronnie looked up at Sam and smiled

Ronnie: hi how are you.

Sam: I've had the worst day ever. I've been trying to get some odds and ends tied up in Brazil but nothing seems to be going right. Sam smiled and looked down at the baby.

Ronnie: do you want to hold her. Ronnie said gesturing towards Baby Amy who was fast asleep in her arms Sam sat down on the chair across from Ronnie and shock her head.

Sam: no thanks. I don't really like kids. Roxy told me your having a kid with Jack. Ronnie looked up at Sam and nodded

Ronnie: everybody likes kids. Just wait and see you'll get used to them. but yeah that's right I am having Jack's baby. It wasn't planned or anything but am glad that it happen. I told Roxy not to tell anyone though. Who else have you told.

Sam: no one. Roxy asked me not too mention it to anyone not even mum. Why don't you want to tell anyone are you ashamed. Ronnie looked up at Sam confused

Ronnie: why would I be ashamed of having Jack's baby.

Sam: I could think of a few reasons. Ronnie stood up and placed Amy into her pram and sat back down looking at Sam.

Ronnie: like what. I love Jack why would I be ashamed to be having his baby. Sam looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Sam: well Jack's not really dad of the century is he. He screwed up with his first kid and its only a matter of time before he screws up with her too. Sam said looking towards baby Amy's pram Ronnie looked at Sam shocked

Ronnie: how can you say that you don't even know Jack. You don't know why he doesn't get to see Penny. Its not that he doesn't want to see his kids he wants noting more in the world than to be able to spend more time with his daughters. Your just looking for an argument cause nothings going the way that you want it to go.

Sam: no am not. However if I was you I would be worried about what everyone would be saying about me as a mother not about Jack parenting skills. I mean your daughter just died and its like you don't even care. You walk around the square with Jack like you've just won the lottery and that kid of your that you pretended to care so much about is lying rotting in the ground. Its not even been three months and your replacing her with that kid and Amy. Sam said point towards Ronnie's stomach. Ronnie's eyes filled with tears and she went to say something to back to Sam but couldn't get any words to form so instead she got up and ran from the room crying down the stairs and out the Vic.


	22. Chapter 22

Ronnie ran out on to the square tears clouding her vision as she made her way over to Arthur's bench Ronnie sat down on the bench. Dot noticed Ronnie and made her way over to her.

Dot: Ronnie are you okay. Ronnie wiped her tears from her eyes before looking up at Dot.

Ronnie: am fine Dot. Dot smiled and sat down on the bench next to Ronnie

Dot: you don't look fine Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Dot and sighed heavily.

Ronnie: am alright I just got upset over nothing. How's Jim liking being home.

Dot: he loves it. The nurse is in with him just now. Thought I would give them some space. Ronnie smiled and nodded as she noticed Jack walk past the Vic heading down the market Dot notice Ronnie smile as she noticed Jack. Ronnie quickly let the smiled slid from her face and she turned to Dot.

Ronnie: Dot what do you think of Jack. Dot looked at Ronnie confused.

Dot: in what way. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders sadly.

Ronnie: as a person. As a dad. Dot looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Dot: Jack's a lovely young man Ronnie. He's hard working and he loves you. He would do anything for you Ronnie. He would be a great dad if he gets the opportunity. It's nice to see he's getting the chance to be a dad to Baby Amy. I know that must be difficult for you Ronnie seeing Jack with you sisters child but I do believe that Roxy and Jack made a genuine mistake. Ronnie nodded her head

Ronnie: Dot do you think that everybody would think badly of me if I was having Jack's baby. Dot looked at Ronnie and smiled widely

Dot: no Ronnie no one would think badly of you. You have been through a lot of bad things lately losing Danielle and everything with your dad. a baby could bring happiness into your life. What could be bad about that. Ronnie looked down sadly.

Ronnie: do you think Danielle would hate me if she knew I was going to have a baby. Do you think Danielle and others would think I was trying to replace her. Dot looked at Ronnie and shock her head sadly.

Dot: what does it matter what other people think Ronnie. I think Danielle would be happy that your going to have a baby. She loved baby Amy didn't she. Ronnie looked up and nodded her head Dot smiled and stood up.

Dot: I really must go and get back to Jim. You will be okay wont you Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Dot and nodded and smiled as Dot walked off.

A couple of hours later

Ronnie lay on the sofa in her flat with a blanket wrapped tightly around her as she watched TV dressed in a pair of joggy bottoms and a baggy top when she heard a knock at the door. Ronnie sighed and got up and headed for the door when Ronnie opened the door she smiled weakly when she saw Jack stood in front of her.

Jack: I brought your favourite chips and curry sauce. Jack said pulling a face and holding up the bag from the chip shop Ronnie smiled and moved to the side to let Jack in. Jack smiled and leant over and kissed Ronnie before stepping into the flat.

Jack walked into the living room and turned to face Ronnie when he noticed the blanket on the sofa.

Jack: did I wake you. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: no. I just. I don't feel very well. Ronnie said walking past Jack dropping her self on the sofa Jack put the bag down and walked over and sat down beside Ronnie taking her hand.

Jack: you feel cold.

Ronnie: I feel ill Jack. Ronnie said leaning against Jack Jack smiled and pulled Ronnie towards him kissing the top of her head.

Jack: why don't you go to bed babe. Ronnie looked up and shock her head

Ronnie: I don't want to. Ronnie said pulling the cover around her again and lying down placing her head on Jack lap Jack smiled and stroked Ronnie's hair.

Ronnie: am sorry that you brought food round and it's going to go to waste. You help your self though Jack.

Jack: I'll pass its bad enough kissing you once you've ate that stuff never mind eating it my self. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: I told Dot about the baby. Sam knew Roxy told her.

Jack: no doubt the whole square know then. Jack said laughing

Ronnie: does that bother you? That everyone would know. You do want this baby Jack don't you. Ronnie said sitting up and looking at Jack. Jack went to take Ronnie's hand but Ronnie shock her head. Jack sat quietly for a minute

Ronnie: Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: of course I want this baby Ron. You know I do..

Ronnie: if you don't want the baby Jack I need you to tell me cause we cant be together if you don't want our baby because I do.

Jack: Ronnie don't be stupid you know I want this baby. I want nothing more in this world than for you to have our baby. Jack said pulling Ronnie towards him. Ronnie sighed and cuddled into Jack again.

Ronnie: do you know what you want the baby to be. If you could decide. Jack looked down at Ronnie and sat fiddling with her hair.

Jack: I really don't care Ron. Like I told you before as long as you are both healthy I don't mind.

Ronnie: I think you want a boy. You've got two girls already don't you am scared that I let you down Jack I mean what happens if you really do want a boy and I had a girl. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: I don't care Ronnie honest. You would never let me down. Do you want a boy Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I don't know Jack. It would be easier if it was a boy. I don't want to replace Danielle if I had a girl don't you think that is what I would be doing.

Jack: of course not Ronnie. Danielle will always be your daughter your first born baby no matter what. You could have a hundred little girls and none would every replace Danielle. She will always be your little girl Ronnie no matter what. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled.

Ronnie: I know it would just be hard at first I would still love the baby if it was a girl.

Jack: I know you would. I know you'll make a great mum. Now lets get you to bed yeah. Maybe you'll feel better tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23

The next morning.

Ronnie yawned and sat up in bed looking at the empty space beside her. Ronnie sighed and climbed out of the bed and walked into the living room just as Ronnie entered the living room she heard her phone bleeping on the kitchen table. Ronnie sighed and walked over to it picking her phone up and opening the message from Jack

"I am stuck in a meeting in Brighton. I need you to be at the club for the delivery at 12. I hope you are feeling better. I love you xx "

Ronnie sighed and looked at the clock which read half past ten, Ronnie began to reply to Jack's message

I still don't feel that good I will be okay though don't worry. will get the delivery. I didn't know you were going to Brighton for a meeting. I'll see you when you get back yeah. xx

Ronnie placed her phone on the table and went to walk into the bathroom when she felt a shooting pain in her stomach. Ronnie stopped and placed her hand on her stomach and waited until the pain disappeared before moving back towards the bathroom.

About two hours later

Ronnie sat in the club she still didn't feel well she was tired and felt weak and all she wanted to do was go back to bed. She looked around not sure what she should do first. The delivery had just been dropped off but Ronnie didn't feel well enough to be carrying all the crates around on her own so decided to decorate the club for the part that night.

Ronnie stood on the step ladders hanging a banner when she felt another agonising pain in her stomach Ronnie began to feel dizzy and went to climb down the ladders before she slipped and fell to the floor banging her head..

meanwhile

Roxy sat in the living room off the Vic playing with Amy when Peggy walked in.

Peggy: hello darling. I didn't expect you to be here I thought you were going shopping with Ronnie.

Roxy looked up from Amy and nodded.

Roxy: yeah so did I she called me she has to go to the club to get a delivery, Jack's gone to some meeting in Brighton. She said she would come over once she was finished with the club and buy me lunch to make up for it but am not holding my breath aunty Peg.

Peggy: Ronnie doesn't break promises especially not to you Roxy am sure she will come over once she's finished at the club. Roxy looked at Peggy and shrugged.

Roxy: I know am just being selfish but since she got back with Jack she never has any time for me any more. I know am selfish but am used to having Ronnie here all the time and now she's not. Am not the most important person is Ronnie's life any more and it scares me aunty Peg am losing my sister.

Peggy: don't be stupid Roxy. She lives two minutes across the square. Your both grown women you both have your own lives. You are sisters but you cant expect things to stay the same forever. You's have got to move on and get on with you're own lives apart.

Roxy: but were not just sisters aunty Peg. Were so much more than that Ronnie's my best friend. She was like a mum to me, she brought me up and I've lost her.

Peggy: don't be stupid Roxy your just emotional love. Ronnie is not going anywhere she loves you too much she would never let anything come between you and her. Now since you ain't going out you can help Tracey in the bar for a while now go on I will look after Amy. Roxy sighed and nodded standing up and kissing Amy's head before passing her over to Peggy.

Five minutes later

Roxy stood in the bar when Garry walked into the pub and over to the bar.

Garry: I'll have a pint please Roxy. Roxy sighed and pour the pint and handed it to Garry and held out her hand for the money Garry handed her the money and watch as Roxy stood looking around the pub

Garry: I thought you would have been with Ronnie. Roxy looked back at Garry and scowled at him

Roxy: where not joined at the hip Garry. We can do things on our own you know.

Garry: I just thought It was the kind of thing that sisters done what with Jack being away. Roxy sighed heavily

Roxy: yeah well she is a big girl she can deal with things her self.

Garry: that;'s a bit harsh Roxy. Roxy looked at Garry confused

Roxy: Ronnie owns the club Garry she can deal with a delivery on her own.

Garry: the club you think Ronnie's at the club. Roxy nodded looking at Garry weirdly

Roxy: what where you talking about? Garry took and sip of his beer

Garry: I thought you knew Roxy. I thought someone would have told you. Roxy looked at Garry starting to get worried.

Roxy: Garry what are you talking about. Where's Ronnie.

Garry: Dot found her she was in the club. Jack had asked Dot to check on her cause she was ill. She was unconscious Roxy. She's in hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

Roxy ran into the hospital with Peggy close behind her. Roxy quickly turned around to make sure that Peggy was still following her before heading towards the reception desk

Roxy: am looking for my sister. Ronnie Mitchell. The receptionist looked up at Roxy before typing into her computer then looking back at Roxy and shaking her head.

Receptionist: am sorry miss but we don't have a Ronnie Mitchell at this hospital.

Peggy: no that's cause her names Veronica. Her names Veronica Mitchell

Receptionist : ward five. If you walk to the end of the corridor and take the lift to the second floor.

Roxy nodded and run towards the lift and hurried in just before the doors closed. Once she reached the second floor Roxy hurried out of the lift and noticed Dot sat in the corridor. Roxy quickly walked over to Dot.

Roxy: Dot where is she. Where's Ronnie. Dot stood up when she noticed Roxy and shrugged her shoulders.

Dot: I don't know love. They just rushed her away. She wasn't awake she was unconscious. They wont tell me anything. Just then Peggy walked appeared out of the lift and walked over to them

Peggy: Dot what happen. What happened to Ronnie?

Dot: I don't know I think she feel. she was lying beside some ladders. Jack called me this morning he asked me if I would mind going over to the club and making sure she was okay. He had try to call he but she didn't answer his calls. He was worried because she wasn't feeling to well last night. I really do hope she's okay. I hope the baby is okay. Peggy looked at Dot confused

Peggy: what baby. Roxy sighed and looked at Peggy

Roxy: Ronnie's pregnant aunty Peg. Peggy looked at Dot and Roxy shocked and quickly took a seat.

Peggy: and no one thought to tell me why am I always the last person to know what's going on in this family. Where's Jack. Does he know what's happen. Dot looked at Peggy and shock her head.

Dot: I haven't spoke to him. I didn't know what to do it thought I would leave that for you to decide. Dot said looking towards Roxy.

Roxy: he has a right to know. He would want to be here. He'd want to make sure that Ronnie's okay. I'll go out side and call him yeah. Roxy said as she made her way back towards the lifts and walking out of the hospital to call Jack. returning five minutes later

Dot: did you get in contact with Jack.

Roxy : yeah he said he would be here as soon as possible I didn't know what to tell him cause I don't know what's really happened to her do I. I just said she want in hosptial.

Just then a doctor walked towards them

Roxy: oi can you tell me where my sister is I want to know what's going on. The doctor walked towards them and looked at Roxy and smiled

Doctor: are you Veronica Mitchell's family.

Roxy: yeah that's right. where is she I need to see her.

Doctor: am afraid that's not possible. Your sisters in with a doctor.

Roxy: is she okay. When can I see her. What happened.

Doctor: I don't know miss Mitchell is with another doctor. I will get the doctor to come and see you once their done with your sister. The doctor smiled at Roxy again then walked away up the corridor.

An hour and a half later Roxy sat in the corridor with Dot and Peggy. They sat in silence until Dot noticed Jack walking towards them. Dot stood up as Jack approached them

Jack: where is she. Where's Ronnie. Roxy looked up at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Roxy: I don't know they wont let us see her.

Jack: but she is okay ain't she. What happened?

Roxy: we don't know if she's alright they wont tell us anything. Peggy looked between Jack and Roxy it was obvious that they were both very upset and worried about Ronnie.

Peggy: I'll go and see if I cant get someone to come and let us know what's going on yeah they've had long enough. Peggy said getting up and walking away towards the nurses station

Jack: I knew I shouldn't have went to that meeting. I should have listen to her what she said she didn't feel well. I just thought it was down to her being pregnant. Jack said as he was a doctor approaching them with Peggy.

Roxy: how is she how's my sister.

Doctor: miss Mitchell is awake.

Jack: Am Ronnie's partner Jack! what happen?

Doctor: miss Mitchell said she was feeling ill. She felt dizzy and fell off a pair of step ladders. We're running tests to see if we can find out what happened

Jack: can I see her. The doctor shock his head and looked around at Peggy Dot Roxy and Jack

Doctor: am afraid not. Miss Mitchell doesn't want to see anyone. She asked for you all to go home.

Jack: is she okay. Is that baby okay. The doctor looked down at the floor then back to Jack.

Doctor: am afraid Veronica had a miscarriage. She's lost the baby. She wanted me to let you know. Am so sorry


	25. Chapter 25

thanks for reading and reviewing guys this part is my longest part i've ever written

Jack stared at the doctor shocked

Jack: she what. My baby. It's gone. The doctor looked at Jack and nodded sadly.

Jack: I need to see her. I need to see Ronnie. Please. Jack said begging the doctor.

Doctor: Veronica doesn't want any visitors. Roxy stood up at looked at Jack then to the doctor

Roxy: just let him make sure she's okay please. I know her. she's my sister. she needs to see him. Two minutes then he'll go I'll make sure of it. We just need to know she's okay please. She's just lost her baby she needs him. The doctor looked at Roxy then to a heartbroken Jack and nodded.

Doctor: okay two minutes but if she's asks you to leave you must do so. Jack nodded and thanked Roxy as he followed the doctor as he walked up the corridor and stopped outside a room Jack hesitated before pushing the room door open and stepped inside the room.

When inside the room Jack noticed Ronnie laying in a hospital bed staring into space it was obvious from the tear stains on her face that she had been crying.

Jack: Ronnie. Ronnie didn't move or acknowledge Jack as tears started to roll down her checks again and she pulled the covers tighter around her. Jack walked towards the bed and sat down on the end of it.

Jack: Ronnie the doctor told me about the baby. Am really sorry babe. Ronnie looked across at Jack and shock her head as the tears continued to roll down her checks.

Ronnie: it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I felt terrible and I didn't do anything about it I just ignored it. I just thought I had a bug. I could have stopped this from happening but I didn't do anything. I let our baby die. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: no Ron it wasn't you fault there was nothing you could have done. the baby it just wasn't meant to be. there's nothing that anyone could have done about it. Jack said reaching over and taking hold of Ronnie's hand Ronnie quickly snatched her hand away.

Ronnie: Don't... just go home Jack.....I don't want you here....I just want Roxy. Ronnie said between sobs. Jack stood up and walked over to Ronnie and pulled her into a hug and kissing the top of Ronnie's head as Ronnie tried to push him away. Jack sighed before heading towards the door

Jack: I will come back and see you later okay. Jack said walking out of the door and heading back towards Roxy, Peggy and Dot.

Peggy: how is she. Jack looked at Peggy

Jack: how do you think she is. she's lost her baby. Not long after losing her daughter. Jack said snapping. Peggy looked up at Jack shocked before Jack turned to look at Roxy.

Jack: Ronnie wants to see you. Come on I'll show you what room she's in. Roxy nodded and stood up and followed Jack down the corridor towards Ronnie's hospital room

Jack: she's in there. Look after her yeah. Jack said stopping outside Ronnie's hospital room. Roxy nodded and walked past Jack and into the room when inside Roxy noticed the tears flowing down Ronnie's checks. Roxy looked down at Ronnie sadly before running over to her and wrapping her arms around her big sister Ronnie clung to Roxy tightly as she cried.

Jack stood out side the hospital room watching the sisters jealousy rising in side him. it should have been him in there comforting Ronnie not Roxy. It was his baby too. His baby had died too. Jack sighed not understanding why Ronnie didn't want him there. Jack turned and headed back down the corridor towards Dot and Peggy.

Jack: Come on Dot I'll give you a lift back to the square yeah. Dot smiled and stood up following Jack out of the hospital.

In the car on the way back to the square Dot sat staring out of the window in silence she knew Jack was upset so didn't want to upset him any more.

Jack: why doesn't she want me Dot. Why didn't she want me with her it was my baby too. Why Roxy. Dot stopped looking out of the side window and turned to look at Jack.

Dot: she's been through a lot lately Jack. This baby its the second child she's lost in just a few short months. Ronnie and Roxy have always been there for each other sometimes they were all that they had. Ronnie told me that one time I spoke to her after she found out you where Amy's dad. They need each other Jack. Give her time yeah she'll realise she needs you just as much.

Jack: and what if she doesn't. Jack said pulling up out side Dot's house

Dot: am sure she will. Something like this. the death of a child can either bring you together or pull you apart don't let that happen to you and Ronnie. Dot said getting out of the car.

A couple of hours later Jack walked out of his flat and walked towards his car when he noticed Ben sitting on the wall outside his flat watching him.

Jack: what is it. Ben looked at Jack and shrugged his shoulders

Ben: I heard about yours and Ronnie's baby. Am really sorry. Jack looked at Ben and smiled sadly.

Jack: thanks kid. Jack said opening the car door

Ben: where are you going. Jack closed the car door again and looked back at Ben and sighed

Jack: to see Ronnie.

Ben: can't you walk it's not that far. Cut down on your carbon admissions. You know save the environment

Jack: you are kidding ain't you. You do know where the hospital is don't you. Ben looked at Jack confused and looked across the square towards the Vic pausing for a few seconds before turning back to face Jack.

Ben: Ronnie's at the Vic I thought you knew that. Jack looked at Ben shocked then locked his car again and headed across the square and into the Vic Garry walked over to him.

Garry: Jack we heard about the baby mate. We're sorry. Jack looked at Garry and nodded and noticed Phil behind the bar.

Jack: where is she.

Phil: upstairs. She obviously don't want to see you if she ain't called you Jack just leave her alone yeah. Get lost.

Jack: yeah well I want to see her awright. Jack said walking away from Phil and around the back of the pub and up the stairs. Jack walked into the living room where Roxy was sat on the sofa playing with Amy

Jack: where is she. Didn't anybody think to call me.

Roxy: oh Jack am glad your here. Ronnie said she was going to call you let you know she was her. Jack looked at Roxy and shock his head

Jack: she never called me Ben told me she was here. Why ain't she in the hospital

Roxy: she discharged herself

Jack: and you let her.

Roxy: well I couldn't stop her could I.

Jack: Where is she Rox. I want to see her.

Roxy: she's in my bedroom.

Jack: it it okay if I go and see her. Roxy nodded as Jack walked out of the living room and opened Roxy's bedroom door and saw Ronnie lying on the bed lying sleeping Jack sighed and closed the bedroom door and walked over to the bed and sat down beside Ronnie. Who instantly opened her eyes when she felt someone sitting down on the bed next to her. Ronnie looked up at Jack then down at the phone that lay next to her.

Ronnie: I was going to phone you. I must have feel asleep before I got round to it. Am so sorry. Ronnie said as her eyes filled with tears. Jack lifted his feet onto the bed and sat with his back against the headboard Jack pulled Ronnie towards him as tears slipped down her checks as her head now rested against Jack's chest

Ronnie: do you hate me. Jack looked down at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: why would I hate you I love you. I love you more than anything else in this world.

Ronnie: I couldn't even keep our baby safe. Having a baby is the most natural thing in the world and I couldn't even do that right.

Jack: Ronnie what happened to the baby it wasn't your fault these things happen babe.

Ronnie: why did it have to happen to us. Ronnie said bursting into tears Jack looked down sadly and cuddled Ronnie tightly as she cried.

A while later Jack and Ronnie remained in the same position on Roxy's bed. Ronnie sighed and pulled away from Jack and sat up and looked up at him sadly.

Ronnie: Jack. Do you think this was like a sign. Jack looked at Ronnie confused Ronnie quickly looked down at her hand fiddling with the ring that was on her finger avoiding Jack's eye contact.

Jack: a sign of what. Ronnie gulped before looking up at Jack again.

Ronnie: that we shouldn't be together.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi eastendersmanic you are right this part has been up before I reposted it cause I made a few very small changes to it mostly spelling and stuff thanks for reviewing

Jack looked down at Ronnie shocked.

Jack: what. Ronnie that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Ronnie sat up and looked at Jack

Ronnie: is it. Is it really Jack. Every time were together something bad always happens and this time it couldn't get any worse. I can't take the pain of anything else happening Jack. I love you I really do. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone but it's just me being selfish wanting to be with you its only makes matters worse not just for you and not just for me for everyone and I cant put my self through this pain any more. Its easier not to be with you than it is to be with you.

Jack: Ronnie your just upset about the baby I understand that. Don't go make any rash decisions yeah. We need each other. I need you, we've just lost our baby, I cant lose you too, I love you Ronnie. I need you. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: no you don't Jack. You just think you do but over time you'll get over it. Jack's eyes filled with tears

Jack: I don't want to get over you Ronnie I want to be with you please don't do this we've just lost our baby. I understand your upset am upset too. I wanted nothing more than for us to have our baby and be a proper family. Don't let me lose you to please. I love you.

Ronnie: if you love me like you say you do then you would understand that us being together causes more damage than it does good. So please just go Jack. Am sorry. Ronnie said getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to Jack. Jack got up and and opened the door and looked back at Ronnie.

Jack: when you realise that you've made a mistake come and find me yeah want and Never forget that I love you. Jack closed the room door and walked past the living room where he heard Amy laughing happily at Roxy. Jack sighed and walked down the stair and was just about to leave when he heard someone coming down the stairs.

Roxy: Jack. Jack. Roxy shouted catching up with Jack holding Amy tightly in her arms

Jack: what is it Roxy.

Roxy: what happen why are you leaving.

Jack: look Roxy maybe you should speak to Ronnie. She ain't thinking straight maybe you could help her see straight. Roxy looked confused as Jack walked out into the main area of the pub. Roxy walked up back up the stairs and opened her bedroom door where Ronnie was sat on the bed fiddling with her phone as Roxy walked into the room and placed Amy into her cot. Roxy looked over at Ronnie and smiled sadly before going over to the bed and sitting down next to Ronnie.

Roxy: what's going on with you and Jack Ron. Ronnie looked over at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: nothing. Jack he's just upset that's all. I finished it with him.

Roxy: what. Why.

Ronnie: you wouldn't understand none of you do. Ronnie said throwing her phone down on the bed and getting up and walking out of the Vic. Just then Sam walked past Roxy's bedroom.

Sam: do you really think it's a good idea for her to be going out she's just lost her baby. Roxy looked at Sam and shrugged her shoulders.

Roxy: I don't know hopefully she's going to make it up with Jack. She just finished with him.

Sam: maybe it's for the best. Sam said walking away.

A while later Sam walked into the club where she saw Jack sitting at the bar with a glass in his hand

Sam: you know you should never drink alone. Jack turned to look at Sam

Jack: I would rather drink on my own than drink with any off your lot.

Sam: Ronnie wouldn't be very happy to hear you talk like that would she. Sam said walking over and standing in front of Jack

Jack: like Ronnie would care. She couldn't care if she ever saw me again. Ronnie entered the club and began walking down the stairs when she heard Jack mention her name. Ronnie stopped on the stairs and stood in the darkness of the stairs sighing she turned to leave the club again when Sam's voice stopped her.

Sam: who cares what Ronnie thinks. She doesn't want you Jack and if am honest I don't think she wanted that baby either. but I want you. I have done since we bumped into each other on the square on my first day back. Sam smiled and leant forwards and fiddled with Jack's tie. Jack took another swig of his drink and looked back at Sam. Sam smiled and leaned forward and kissed Jack on the lips Sam was shocked when Jack responded to her kiss.

Ronnie's eyes filled with tears and she turned around and slowly made her way out of the club careful not to make a noise making sure her presence went unnoticed.

Sorry :D


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks for reviewing guys they mean a lot :D hope this part is okay sorry I didn't post it sooner was to busy reading my book I forgot all about everything else.

The next morning at Jack's flat.

Jack lay in bed watching as Sam slept next to him. Jack sighed heavily before climbing out of bed and walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower and climbing into it.

Twenty minutes later Jack walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and noticed Sam sitting on the bed putting her shoes on. Sam smiled at Jack as he walked into the room

Jack: look about last night. That should never have happened.

Sam: that's funny I didn't here you complaining last night. In fact you looked like you enjoyed it.

Jack: it was a mistake it should never have happened. Am with Ronnie

Sam: no your not or have you forgotten Ronnie doesn't want to be with you. She chucked you remember.

Jack: she was upset. I love Ronnie and I know she loves me too.

Sam: you don't love Ronnie. If you loved Ronnie you wouldn't have slept with me would you. She doesn't care about you what was it heard her say to Roxy she was glad to get rid of you the miscarriage it just gave her a good excuse to dump you.

Jack: it was a mistake. Your talking rubbish Ronnie would never say that.

Sam: what like the same mistake as you made with Roxy or even Selena. Jack looked across at Sam shocked

Jack: how did you know about that.

Sam: I know ever little thing you've ever done to hurt Ronnie. We're family, we're cousins we talk about these things. You don't love Ronnie. If your honest. You love hurting Ronnie. That's all you love about her. It's like you get this sick pleasure from hurting her cause if it was a mistake with Selena you would have learnt by it but here we are like nearly a year and half down the line and you've got a kid with her sister and you just slept with her cousin. It's a good job we're the only Mitchell girls that live around her you would have a field day. You've had them all know. You going to try mum next.

Jack: it's not like that. You make it sound like all I ever do is hurt her. We have good times together me and Ronnie.

Sam: well Jack why doesn't she want to be with you if you're such a great person to be with. If you're honest I think the reason you slept with Ronnie me and Roxy in the first place is to get to Phil. I mean you how much he hates Ronnie being with you. You just use her to get to Phil

Jack: get out. Sam smiled and stood up picking her bag up and walking over to Jack

Sam: the truth hurts don't it. Sam said smiling at Jack as she opened the door.

Jack: just go.

Sam: am going don't worry. If you ever fancy a repeat performance you know where to find me.


	28. Chapter 28

thanks for reviewing girlys huxabella i knew you would like the part with Jack and Sam that part was created just for you lol. i will try and post more today but am running out of prepraped parts and i keep meaning to write new parts but keep getting distracted lol you can blame Ronnie and Roxy for that (my pet turtles lol )

The next morning at the Vic

Ronnie sat in the living room of the Vic staring down at Amy who slept peacefully in her mosses basket. Ronnie sighed and sat back on the sofa just as Roxy walked in and sat next to Ronnie

Roxy: I didn't here you getting up Ron. Thanks for looking after Amy for me.

Ronnie: I was up anyway. She was crying its not a problem. Roxy looked at Ronnie and pulled a face word that her sister was showing no emotion what so ever even though she had just lost her baby.

Roxy: auntie Peg is worried about Sam she didn't come home last night. Have to seen her. Ronnie closed her eyes and sighed tiredly and shock her head just as Sam walked into the living room

Roxy: I was just talking about you. where have you been auntie Peg has been so worried about you. She's been up all night. She thought someone had murders you or something.

Sam: tell her to get a life am a big girl I can look after my self. Do I look like I need to answer to you or her.

Roxy: I was only asking. so what was his name then. Ronnie opened her eyes and looked straight at Sam before standing up and headed for the living room door. Ronnie stopped and the doorway without turning around

Ronnie: his name was Jack Branning. Ronnie said walking out of the living room and heading down the stairs towards the empty bar. Roxy looked at Sam shocked

Roxy: she is kidding right. Sam smiled and shock her head

Roxy: you slept with Jack. Are you crazy he just lost his baby. He's with Ronnie. Roxy said screaming at Sam

Sam: no he's not Ronnie finished with him. She told him there relationship could never happen. She doesn't want to be with him you know that kind means that they ain't together any more.

Roxy: what so that makes it okay then does it. He was with Ronnie yesterday there baby died yesterday.

Sam: it was okay when you slept with him.

Roxy: her baby hadn't just died.

Sam: it's not like it was really there baby. It hadn't even been born it was just a little clump of cells and anyway she wasn't suppose to find out was she. I don't know how she found out you can't blame me for that.

Roxy: you shouldn't have slept with him in the first place.

Meanwhile Ronnie sat on a stool of the Vic and poured her self a glass of vodka. Ronnie looked down at the vodka in her glass and sighed before standing up from the stool and heading behind the bar and grabbing her keys and heading for the door of the Vic.

Roxy stood looking down at Amy who slept peacefully in her arms Roxy heard the sound of a motor bike starting and quickly made her way over to the window to see Ronnie drive away out of the square on her motor bike. Roxy turned around to see Peggy standing in the doorway

Roxy: auntie Peg you haven't just spoken to Ronnie by any chance have you.

Peggy: no love. I haven't seen her since last night. Is everything okay

Roxy: I don't know she just found out that Jack slept with Sam last night and she's just went out on her bike. Am worried about her she was acting like nothing had happened. It's like she's forgot about the baby and Jack and everything.

Peggy: Jack slept with Sam. my Sam. Roxy sighed Peggy obviously hadn't paid any attention to the rest of her conversation Roxy looked at Peggy and nodded.

Peggy: where is she.

Roxy: bedroom. Peggy nodded and headed out of the room. Roxy looked down at Amy and sighed

Roxy: look what you've got to look forward to kid. Maybe me you and your aunty Ronnie should just get away from all of this. Life was so much quieter when we lived in Ibiza less hassle. What do you say kid shall we go and live somewhere nice and sunny me you and aunty Ronnie.


	29. Chapter 29

really short part this will probably be the last one for tonight. hope its okay i really struggled with this part

the next day.

Ronnie parked her motorbike and turned it off removing her helmet and stepping off of the motorbike and lifting a bunch of flowers off of the handle bars before walking into Telford cemetery. Ronnie walked around the cemetery until she reached the point that she wanted to be. Ronnie smiled as she reached the grave and sat down in front of it

Ronnie: hi baby. Ronnie said smiling at the photo of Danielle on the grave stone and rubbing her thumb over it lovingly

Ronnie: I hope your looking after your baby brother or sister babe. Gives you something to keep you busy wont it. I know you would make a great big sister if you had the chance you always were good with Amy. Amy. God Danielle why am I such a horrible person. I look at Amy and I don't know how to feel any more I love her of course I do but all I ever see if Jack staring back at me. Roxy's got a beautiful baby to the man that I love and I couldn't even be a mother to you. I know I shouldn't be jealous of Roxy she's my kid sister I should be happy for her. I should be proud of Roxy considering what she was like before she had Amy but I cant help it. Am jealous that she can be a mother to her daughter and I couldn't. I failed you Danielle and am so sorry. If I could do anything to change what happened between us I would. Am such a terrible person I would make an awful mother wouldn't I. Maybe that's why I lost the baby I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve you either. Oh god Danielle I don't know what to do any more. I don't know how to feel. I just feel empty and numb. I just want to be with my two babies. maybe this is where I should be. Ronnie said looking around the graveyard at all the gravestone before turning back and touching the gravestone and looked up at the photo of Danielle before she smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

A few days later.

Roxy sat in the living room of the queen Vic with her phone pressed up against her ear.

Roxy: Ronnie when you get this will phone.....please Ronnie... this is like the hundredth message I've left you in two days. Call me back please. Just then Jack walked into the living room

Jack: sounds important. Roxy turned to Face Jack.

Roxy: what do you want. Roxy said turning away from Jack.

Jack: I came to see my daughter. Just then Roxy's phone started ringing Roxy didn't look at who was calling she just quickly answered.

Roxy: Ronnie... Oh auntie Peg. No I haven't heard from her yet. Yeah okay I'll call the hospital, do you think the police is really necessary. Yeah I know well of course she was in a bad way the last time I saw her. Okay. See you when you get back from the police station. Roxy sighed and hung up the phone. Jack looked at Roxy confused

Jack: Roxy what's going on. Roxy looked down at Amy who was asleep in mosses basket as her eyes filled with tears.

Roxy: Ronnie's gone missing. I haven't seen her in three days. The morning after the miscarriage when she found out about you and Sam she just took off on her motorbike without telling anyone and no one has seen or heard from her since.

Jack: and you didn't think to telling me. Jack said shouting at Roxy. Roxy looked up at Jack shocked

Roxy: why should I tell you Jack. You didn't care very much about Ronnie when you jumped into bed with Sam did you.

Jack: who told you about that. Jack said shocked but angry at the same time.

Roxy: Ronnie already knew about it. I don't know how she knew but she did. It doesn't matter anyway. how could you do that to her Jack. She just went through the one of the worst things that a women could ever go through and you just jump into bed with her cousin.

Jack: she didn't want me to help her. She didn't want me near her.

Roxy: she was upset. She blamed her self for the miscarriage. she had just lost her baby maybe she was just upset she would have come to her sense in a day or so if you had just given her time but now you'll be lucky if she ever wants to be in the same room as you again. That's if I ever find her. Roxy said wiping the tears that rolled down her checks. Just then Amy woke up and started crying Jack sighed and walked over and lifted her out of the mosses basket. Just then Roxy heard the sound of a motorbike out side and ran to the window but looked down sadly when she noticed it wasn't Ronnie.

Roxy: I think you should go Jack. If Ronnie ever does comes home then I don't think it would be a very good idea if you were here do you. Your the last person she would want to see.

Jack: but I want to help. I want to help find her. Am worried about her. I love her Rox.

Roxy: you think you do but you obviously don't. If you did then you wouldn't have jumped into bed with Sam on the same day that Ronnie's baby died. Roxy said walking over to Jack and taking Amy off of him.

Jack: it was my baby too.

Roxy: don't worry about it Jack you could just get Sam to have a baby for you.

Jack: that's a terrible thing to say. I made a mistake Roxy. You've done that before ain't you. Like it or not I love Ronnie and I will always be here for her when ever she needs me whether you lot like it or not.

Roxy: just go Jack. Your not wanted here. Theirs nobody here for you any more

Jack: just let me know when she's home. Jack said walking out of the living room.

Roxy sighed and dialled the hospital number in.

Roxy: I was wondering if my sisters been admitted.... Veronica Mitchell... no okay thanks. Roxy sighed and hung up the phone Just as Peggy walked into the living room.

Roxy: how did you get on with the police.

Peggy: they said Ronnie's a grown women and theirs nothing they can really do if she doesn't want to come home she doesn't have to and they can't make her.

Roxy : but anything could have happened to her. Roxy said hugging Amy tightly.

A few hours later Roxy stood behind the bar as Stacy walked over to her.

Stacy: you know I used to think I could drink a lot but obviously not as much as your sister.

Roxy: what do you mean by that. Roxy said as angry built up inside her how dare Stacy slag of her sister.

Stacy: Ronnie she absolutely bladdered

Roxy: you've seen Ronnie. When? Where?

Stacy: course I've seen her she was on Arthur's bench she said she was going to go and see Jack something about having it out with him once and for all. Roxy eyes widened as she looked at Stacy before she quickly ran out from behind the bar and out of the Vic on to the square. Roxy looked towards Jack's flat it was in darkness and she couldn't see Ronnie anywhere. Roxy walked into the square and noticed a very drunk Ronnie sitting on the ground being sick into the flower beds.

Roxy: Ronnie. Roxy ran over to her sister and grabbed her tightly and hugged her.

Roxy: where have you been I've been so worried about you. Ronnie looked up at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: I was looking for you. Roxy sat down on the ground next to Ronnie and smiled.

Roxy: you didn't look very far did you. where have you been. Ronnie looked at Roxy and stared blankly at her.

Ronnie: em I don't know. Ronnie said laughing.

Roxy: Dot will kill you once she see what you've done to those flowers. Now come on lets get you home. Roxy said standing up and helped Ronnie up with her. Roxy put Ronnie's arm around her neck and dragged her towards the Vic. Ronnie looked ahead of her towards the Vic and smiled.

Ronnie: oh lets go for a drink.

Roxy: you've had enough love now come on bed's the only place your going.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning.

Ronnie opened her eyes to find she was lying on the sofa of the Vic. Ronnie sighed as she felt the banging in her head. Ronnie closed her eyes and covered her face with a pillow. when she heard the living room door opened and closed again Ronnie lifted the pillow from her face and opened her eyes too look across at Roxy. Roxy looked across at Ronnie and smiled.

Roxy: here take these they'll make the hangover more bearable. Roxy said handing Ronnie to painkillers and a glass of water Ronnie smiled and took the pills. Roxy sat down on the chair across from Ronnie

Roxy: so where have to been. You just disappeared for three days without a word or anything.

Ronnie: I don't really know Roxy. well I went to Telford. My bike it's in Telford but after that I don't know. Just then Ronnie's phone burst into life Ronnie looked down at it and sighed and threw it on to the table Roxy looked at the phone and picked it up to see who was calling the name Jack flashed on the screen.

Ronnie: he's hasn't stopped calling me since yesterday. I never heard from him in days then he decided to call me about a hundred time in one day. I don't know why he hasn't took the hint that I don't want to talk to him

Roxy: he's just worried about you Ron. He only found out you had gone yesterday. He came to see Amy. He was really worried about you.

Ronnie: yeah he looked worried about me the other night when I saw him with his tongue down Sam's throat too. Roxy looked at Ronnie shocked

Roxy: I wondered how you knew about them.

Ronnie: I saw them. I went to the club to apologize to him. What I did to him was wrong I lost the baby and I just shut him out he didn't deserve that it wasn't fair on him so I went to say I was sorry but Sam was their. When I saw them together I thought I would be more hurt than it did but I felt nothing Roxy. I feel nothing Roxy it's just it all feels numb like am dead inside. When Danielle died she took a huge part of my heart with her and now its like the baby did the same and there's nothing else left there. like that's the end. That I should just give up because there ain't no more off me to go around.

Roxy: don't be stupid Ronnie of course your feel numb you've just lost your baby. It'll get better babe I promise. Roxy said lifting her phone out of her pocket and opened a new text

She's home she's doesn't want to see or speak to you thought. Just give it time. just leave her alone Jack.

Roxy sighed as she scrolled though her contact list until she reached Jack's number and pressed send

Ronnie looked across at Roxy

Ronnie: Roxy you know I love you don't you and I always will no matter what.

Roxy: of course I do Ron. What's this all about?

Ronnie: good. Now I never want you to forget that yeah just with everything that's happened lately I just think its amazing how much people take for granted until its to late. Roxy looked across at Ronnie scowling

Roxy: Ronnie are you okay. Ronnie looked up at Roxy and nodded picking up her hand bag and leaving the living room and walking into the bathroom and locking the door. Ronnie lifted her hand bag up and placed it on the edge of the sink and unzipped it and lifted a bottle of pills out of her bag Ronnie looked at the bottle of pills and began to unscrew the lid when she heard someone banging on the bathroom door.

Sam: are you going to be long in there am running late. I've got places to be. Ronnie sighed and threw the bottle back into her bag and zipped it and flung the door open and barged past Sam. Ronnie stepped into the living room doorway and looked across at Roxy

Ronnie: Roxy am going back to my flat. I just need to be alone. I just need some space. I'll see you later yeah. Ronnie walked over to Roxy and hugged her tightly

Ronnie: I love you. Ronnie said leaving the Vic.


	32. Chapter 32

A few hours later Ronnie stepped out of her flat and headed in the direction of the club Ronnie turned the corner and heard someone mentioning her name. Ronnie stopped walking as she noticed Mo Harris and Ina off of the flower stall talking about her

Mo: I heard she lost her baby. If you ask me the kid was better off out of that family just like poor Danielle it's amazing the lengths some people would go to get away from that family. to get away from HER. Mo looked up and noticed Ronnie

Mo: Ronnie am. But before she had the chance to say anything else Ronnie had disappeared into the darkness.

Ronnie walked past the bouncers and down the stairs of the club as tears flowed down her checks Ronnie walked behind the bar and grabbed a bottle of vodka before heading for the office when thoughts of Jack entered her mind. Ronnie quickly turned to Dawn.

Dawn: are you okay Ronnie. Ronnie nodded and whipped the tears from her face.

Ronnie: Jack's not around is he. Dawn shock her head.

Dawn: no he came down earlier to make sure everything was okay for the club opening but he went back home again. He told me about the baby. am really sorry Ronnie. Shouldn't you be at home with Jack. Dawn said looking towards the bottle of vodka in Ronnie's hand. Ronnie shock her head and looked past Dawn towards the office door.

Ronnie: am going into the office. Don't let anyone come in yeah. I need some peace and quite. Ronnie said heading towards the office and locking the door as she did so. Dawn sighed she had never see Ronnie look as devastated as she just did.

Meanwhile at the Vic Mo walked into the bar and looked at Roxy.

Mo: your sister ain't about is she. Roxy looked at Mo and shock her head

Roxy: no I haven't seen Ronnie since this afternoon. Why. What do you want her for.

Mo: it doesn't matter. Its just I think she might have took something I said the wrong way.

Roxy: what do you mean. What have you said to her. Mo looked at Roxy who was getting angrier by the minute and shock her head and headed for the pub doors

Ronnie sat in the office of the club fiddling with her locket and draining the contents of her glass again. Ronnie sighed and poured herself another glass of vodka Ronnie was surprised at how quickly the bottle of vodka had disappeared. Ronnie opened the locket looking down at the picture of Danielle when she was a baby and smiled. Ronnie looked at the picture across from it. Stacy had given it to her not long after Danielle's funeral it was a picture of Danielle taken at the Slaters at Christmas.

Ronnie: why did everything have to go so wrong. Ronnie muttered into the empty office

Ronnie: I could have been a mum to you. I would have done anything you wanted me too. I would die if it meant we could be together again. Ronnie sat thinking for a minute then opened her handbag and pulled out the bottle of pills and smiled.

Ronnie: we could be together. We will be together.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry I aint updated in ages had far to much to do bridesmaids duties lol wedding now over hope people still want to read this.

A few hours later Roxy gathered some glasses from around the Vic and looked around at the last few customers in the pub and sighed pulling her phone from her pocket and dialling Ronnie's number.

Meanwhile at the club Ronnie looked down at her phone as Roxy's number flashed on the screen Ronnie smiled and pressed the reject button. Ronnie picked up the nearly empty bottle of vodka and stumbled towards the office door and unlocked it. Ronnie stumbled out of the office and headed for the stairs of the club Ronnie scowled as she saw Jack stood with his back towards her standing at the bar talking to Dawn. Ronnie looked around the club before she headed up the stairs and out into the street. When the fresh air and effects of the vodka hit Ronnie she began to fell light headed so quickly made her way towards her flat.

Once outside her flat Ronnie riffled through her hand bag to find her keys but dropped the hand bag onto the ground spilling its contents everywhere Ronnie sighed and slumped down on to the pavement and attempted to gather up her things. lifting her keys and the bottle of pills before looking up the the sky smiling at the stars above.

Ronnie sat still on the pavement staring at the sky for a few minutes before being snapped back into reality with the sound or laughing in the distance. Ronnie looked down at the Pill bottle in her hand opening as she stared down at it.

Ronnie shock the bottle until more than half of the pills lay in her hand before opening her mouth and throw the pills into her mouth and bringing the vodka bottle to her lips gulping down the remaining contents of the bottle.

Ronnie let go of the empty vodka bottle allowing it to smash to the ground right beside her. Ronnie sat on the kerb for a few minutes numbly before reaching out and picking up a piece of glass from the broken bottle and brought it to her wrist before dragging the sharp glass quickly across her wrists. Ronnie looked down at her bleeding wrists and smiled as she felt the relief of all the pain inside her slipping away. Ronnie began to feel light headed again and looked around the square then looking towards her flat.

Ronnie picked up her keys leaving all her other belongings on the pavement where she had previously sat. Ronnie crawled towards the steps dragging her self up as she reached them leaving a trail of blood in her path. Unlocking the flat door Ronnie managed to stumble into the flat leaving the door wide open with blood streaks down the door frame as she made her way into the flat before collapsing in the hallway.

Outside on the pavement Ronnie's phone beeped from a message from Roxy.

Roxy turned the light of the Vic out and headed up stairs towards her bedroom. Roxy reread the message she had sent to Ronnie.

Hi Ron tried contacting you loads tonight. Take it you don't want to talk. I'll see you tomorrow if your up for it come to the Vic. Night xx


	34. Chapter 34

Dawn collected the rest of the glasses from around the club and walked over to the bar and placed them down and looked across at Jack and sighed

Dawn: would you mind if I went to speak to Ronnie. Am quite worried about her. She looked really upset earlier. Jack looked at Dawn confused

Jack: when did you see Ronnie. Dawn shrugged her shoulders

Dawn: she's in the office. She came in earlier she was upset and she took a bottle of vodka into the office with her and said no one was to disturb her. Jack looked at Dawn before headed for the office with Dawn hot on his trails. Jack and Dawn barged into the office to find it empty

Jack: I thought you said she was in here.

Dawn: she was. She was upset. Am going to look for her Jack I want to make sure she's okay.

Jack: you're suppose to be working. Dawn looked at Jack and shock her head.

Dawn: I don't care. You didn't see her Jack. She looked terrible. She brought a bottle of vodka in here with her. She'll be drunk. I just need to see her even if its just to make sure she got home okay.

Jack: if you're really that worried about her. I'll help you look for her yeah. Dawn nodded and headed towards the club exit with Jack behind her.

Once outside the club Dawn turned to look at the bouncers

Dawn: have any of you's seen Ronnie Mitchell,. Steve the bouncer looked at Dawn and Jack and nodded

Steve: she left about an hour ago. She was completely drunk she headed down that way. Steve said pointing in the direction of Ronnie's flat. Dawn nodded and headed down the street with Jack behind her.

Jack: maybe she's gone back to the Vic. She was there last night.

Dawn: why wasn't she with you Jack. You both just lost your baby. Jack looked down sadly and shrugged his shoulders

Jack: she doesn't want to be with me. She doesn't want me anywhere near her. Maybe I should let you go and find her on your own. I don't want to upset her any more. Dawn shock her head.

Dawn: if she's at the flat you can wait out side she don't need to know your there. Jack just give her time she'll change her mind. Just let her deal with losing the baby.

Just then Dawn and Jack rounded the corner to Ronnie's flat when Dawn noticed the door open. Dawn ran towards the flat noticing Ronnie's handbag phone and other belongings lying on the floor. Dawn noticed the spots of blood on the floor and rushed up the stairs and into the flat.

Jack who hadn't noticed the blood bent down and started collecting Ronnie's things from the pavement thinking she had dropped them in her drunken state Jack sighed sadly . Jack placed the belongings back into Ronnie's handbag and zipped it up when he heard Dawn screaming from inside the flat.

Jack turned around and ran up the steps and into the flat where her noticed Dawn knelt down on the floor next to Ronnie who was unconscious on the floor. Jack looked down at Ronnie and noticed the blood coming from her wrists Jack quickly bent down and handed Dawn Ronnie's handbag.

Jack: phone an ambulance. phone Roxy. Her phones in her bag. Jack leant over and felt Ronnie's neck checking for a pulse.

Dawn: is she alive. Jack looked at Dawn who had Ronnie's phone placed to her ear and nodded

Jack: just her pulse is really slow.

A few minutes later

the paramedics arrived in the flat and quickly

Paramedic 1: what's her name

Dawn: Ronnie.

Jack: her names Veronica Mitchell.

Paramedic 2: has she taken anything.

Jack: no. she's been drinking though.

Dawn: Jack I cant get hold of Roxy. She wont answer

Jack: I'll got with Ronnie to the hospital. Will you go to the Vic and try and get hold of Roxy get her to come to the hospital. Dawn nodded and watched as the paramedics began to carried Ronnie out of the flat on a stretcher.

Five minutes later

Roxy was woken by the sound of an ambulance sirens as the ambulance sped out of the square. Roxy sighed and rolled over in her bed when she heard her phone vibrating. Roxy sighed and leant over noticing she had ten missed calls from Ronnie. Roxy sighed and climbed out of bed and quietly walking out of her room careful not to wake Amy. Once outside the bedroom Roxy pressing the call button calling Ronnie back.

Dawn stood outside the Vic and answered Ronnie's phone when it flashed

on the phone

Roxy: Ronnie. Where are you.

Dawn: Roxy its Dawn. Look am down stairs I need to speak to you.

Roxy: why have you got Ronnie's phone.

Dawn: Roxy please I need to speak to you about Ronnie. Its really important.

Roxy: okay hold on. I'll let you in.

Roxy walked down the stairs and opened the door to Dawn. Roxy began to panic when she noticed blood on Dawns top.

Roxy: what's going on where's Ronnie.

Dawn: am so sorry Roxy I tried to call you. Before she went to the hospital but I couldn't get a hold of you.

Roxy: Ronnie's at hospital. Why. What's happened.

Dawn: she tried to kill herself Rox. She slit her wrists.


	35. Chapter 35

Roxy made her way into the hospital and ran down the corridor stopping when she reached the reception desk leaning over it puffing and panting. Roxy looked at the receptionist as she struggled to catch her breath.

Receptionist: can I help you love? Roxy looked at the receptionist and nodded her head before taking a deep breath.

Roxy: my sister. She was brought in a while ago. Roxy stopped talking and looked around the reception as if she was looking for Ronnie to walk out from somewhere.

Receptionist: what's her name love.

Roxy: Veronica Mitchell. I need to see her. I need to make sure she's okay. The receptionist smiled and Roxy and looked down at her computer and began typing into it before looking back up at Roxy.

Receptionist: if you follow the corridor until you come to the lift. Take the lift to the second floor. There be someone around that can help you. Roxy nodded and rushed down the corridor toward the lifts pressing the button. Roxy stood waiting on the lift. Roxy sighed leaning over and repeatedly pressing the lift button impatiently Roxy noticed a cleaner who was mopping a near by floor watching her.

Roxy: what are you looking at? The cleaner looked at Roxy shocked at her outburst.

Cleaner: it wont make it come any quicker you know. Roxy went to reply to the young cleaner but stopped when she heard the lift ping and the doors fling open. Roxy stepped inside the lift and pressed the button for the second floor. When the lift doors opened Roxy rushed out of the lift and looked up and down the corridor and noticed Jack pacing up and down a corridor. Roxy quickly rushed over to Jack.

Roxy: Jack where is she.. is she okay. Jack looked at Roxy and shock his head.

Jack: I don't know Rox. Her pulse was really slow when me and Dawn found her, She start to fit in the ambulance it was horrible. They rushed her in there and I ain't seen or heard anything since. Jack nodded towards the room on his left and sighed heavily and threw himself down onto one of the hard plastic hospital chairs. Roxy looked at Jack shocked then towards the room.

Roxy: I should have known this was going to happen! Roxy said sitting a down on a chair a few seats away from Jack. Jack looked up at Roxy

Jack: what why do you say that. Did something happen when she went away. Was she okay when she came back.

Roxy: when she came home last night she was fine cause she was drunk so you know what she's like with a drink in her it was like she had forgotten everything that had happen she was happy like she didn't have a care in the world I kind of hoped I had the old Ronnie back but Then this morning when I got up she kept going on about people don't realise what they have till it's gone and how I was to never forget how much she loved me. I should have know I should have seen the signs like before. Jacks head shot up as he looked across at Roxy.

Jack: what do you mean like before.

Roxy: after she had Danielle her life changed she wasn't Ronnie any more she was different. She was the Ronnie that you know but not the one that I did. Before we moved to Ibiza she was really low she wanted to die. She didn't see the sense in living any more. She was going to do it to I dunno what made her change her mind she just came home one day and announce she was moving to Ibiza and she was taking me with her. She want us both to get as far away from dad as possible I never really understood that not till I realised what he was really like. I should have took better care of her and now its too late. Roxy said as tears began to roll down her checks Roxy leant up and wiped them away.

Jack: it's not your fault Roxy. You still have time to look after her you know. Once she gets out of here she's going to need you help to get her life back together now more than ever. Roxy looked across at Jack and shock her head sadly wiping away the fresh tears that continued to roll down her checks.

Roxy: it's Ronnie where talking about Jack. She's determined. When she sets out to do something she sets out to do it right. She's not getting out of here I know it. She gone. She's dead.


	36. Chapter 36

Jack looked across at Roxy and shock his head quickly

Jack: nah, don't say that Rox. She can't die. Not Ronnie.

Roxy: why do you care so much Jack. You and Ronnie your not together any more you probably shouldn't be here anyway. Roxy said shifting uncomfortable in her chair.

Jack: don't be like that Rox. She know I love her. I can't just turn my feelings off for her just because she decided she didn't want to be with me because remember it was her decision not mind if I had my way my Ronnie we would be back at our flat right now. Together. I know I made a mistake sleeping with Sam Rox but I was upset. I do love Ronnie.

Roxy: so seem to make quite a lot of mistakes when it comes to my sister. Jack sighed and sat in the seat next to Roxy staring at the room doors that he knew Ronnie was behind.

Jack: why wont they just tell us what's going on. Roxy looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders as the pair sat in silence

Jack: where's Amy. Roxy pulled a face and looked at Jack giving him a dirty look

Roxy: she's at the Vic. I better go and phone Aunty Peg none of them know that I've left. Roxy said standing up and walking away. Jack sighed and watched as a nurse walked out of the room that Ronnie was in and smiled at him before heading off down the corridor returning a few minutes later with another nurse both looked at Jack and walked into the room closing the door behind them

Roxy sighed and walked back towards Jack and sat down

Jack: did you get Peggy. Roxy nodded and looked towards the room door again

Roxy: I didn't know what to say to her. I just told her as was at the hospital with Ronnie and I didn't know what was happening. I couldn't tell her what Ronnie did its like if I say it then it's true and that it did happen and my sister could be in that room dead but if I don't think about it then it means I cant lose her. Jack looked at Roxy and nodded.

Jack: you are kidding ain't Ronnie could never leave you Roxy. She would never be able to leave you she would be to worried about what trouble you would get into next. Roxy looked at Jack and laughed

Roxy: I can't live without her Jack. She's my rock. I need her. She makes life so much more fun and she always sorts out the messes that I get my self into. Jack looked at Roxy and smiled he was just about to say something when he heard and alarm going of and the light above Ronnie's room door began flashing and a nurse flung the room door open

Nurse: I need the crash trolley. The nurse said screaming down the corridor towards a group of other nurses. A few seconds later a group of people came running down the corridor with the crash trolley and all ran into Ronnie's room

Roxy looked at Jack concerned and stood up

Roxy: I need to know what's going on. Roxy said pushing the room door open Jack quickly followed Roxy into Ronnie's room. Once inside a nurse turned to look at them

Nurse: you shouldn't be in here. She said trying to hurry them out the room. Roxy refused to move watching the doctors and nurses working on her sister

Doctor: charging at 200.......clear.........shocking. The doctor said shocking Ronnie with the defibrillator.


	37. Chapter 37

Ten minutes later Roxy and Jack where back in the corridor when a doctor walked out of Ronnie's room and smiled sadly at Jack and Roxy

Doctor: are you Miss Mitchell's family. Roxy looked up at the doctor and nodded

Roxy: she's my sister. The doctor nodded and looked at Jack

Doctor: and you are! Jack looked at the doctor and then to Roxy

Roxy: Jack's Ronnie's partner. Jack looked at Roxy and smiled. The doctor looked at Roxy and Jack and smiled sadly again

Roxy: she's dead ain't she. Roxy said looking up at the doctor with tears rolling down her face.

Doctor: no she not. we've managed to stabilise you sisters heartbeat.

Roxy: when can I see her? Will she be okay

doctor: its touch and go the next forty eight hours are critical . Did you know your sisters not only to slit her wrists she took a lot of pills. Roxy and Jack looked up at the doctor shocked

Jack: what happens now?

Doctor: Veronica's wrist's have been stitched up. Your sisters lost a lot of blood so we've fitted an iv line and we need to give her a blood transfusion. Are any of you two Veronica's next to kin?

Roxy: I am

Doctor: we need your permission to give Veronica a blood transfusing since she cant give her own permission it needs to be you. Roxy looked at the doctor and nodded

Roxy: just do what ever you need to. To keep her alive.

Doctor: great I'll get that set up straight away. Your sister is currently getting her stomach pumped we need to get all those pills out of her and since she's unconscious we have no other option but to pump her stomach.

Roxy: can we see her

Doctor: give them ten minutes to finish with her and I'll get a nurse to come and get you. The doctor said smiling and walking away from Jack and Roxy.

Ten minutes later

a young nurse walked out of Ronnie's room and walked over to Jack and Roxy

Nurse: hi am Claire am going to be Veronica's nurse for the next twelve hours. Would you like to come in and sit with her. Roxy nodded and stood from her seat. Roxy turned to looked at Jack who was still sat in his seat staring towards the room door

Roxy: are you coming or not Jack. Jack nodded and stood up and watched as Roxy pushed the door open. Roxy walked into the room and ran over to the bed where Ronnie was . Roxy turned to the nurse shocked at all the wires and the breathing tube coming out of Ronnie's mouth

Roxy: why does she have a machine breathing for her. I thought her said she was stable.

Claire: when your sisters arrived her heart rate was unstable we've managed to stabilise that but am afraid she's have difficulty breathing on her own. She'll should only be on this machine for a few days. Roxy leant over and stroked the hair out of Ronnie's eyes Roxy screwed up her face as she noticed Ronnie mouth was all black.

Roxy: why is black around her mouth. Is that normal? Claire smiled and walked over to Roxy

Claire: it's the charcoal that we had to use when we pumped her stomach. It helps adsorb any poisons that could be left in her stomach both from the alcohol and the pills that your sister ingested. Claire lifted Ronnie's hand and fiddled with the two tubes coming out of Ronnie's Intravenous line

Claire: this tube here this is the one that's given her the blood transfusion putting some blood back into her that she lost. Roxy nodded as she watched the crimson blood flowing through the tube. The nurse picked up the other tube and looked at Roxy

Claire: this one's just putting some fluids back into her. Replacing some stuff that she's lost. Roxy nodded and smiled at the nurse the nurse pushed a chair towards Roxy for her to sit down. Roxy sighed and sat on the chair taking hold of Ronnie's hand it was then that Roxy noticed the bandages around Ronnie's wrists. Roxy sighed and ran her thumb across the back of Ronnie's hand

Roxy: when will she wake up?

Nurse: I don't know it could be a couple of hours, it could be a couple of days or it could be longer.

Listened as the nurses tone changed towards the end of the sentence. Roxy turned to look at Claire

Roxy: she will wake up wont she.

Claire: am sorry. It's just far to early to say but there is a chance that Veronica never recovers.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks to everyone that is reading this I really appropriate it. Hope yous are still enjoying this there is **LOADS** more to come if you still want it

The next morning Roxy sat in the chair next to Ronnie's bed holding on to Ronnie's hand as Jack sat in the chair at the other side of the bed watching Ronnie just as Peggy Phil and Sam walked into the room.

Peggy: what's he doing here? Peggy said turning to look at Jack.

Roxy: he came with her to the hospital aunty Peg. It was Jack and dawn that found her.

Phil: what's up with her Rox. What happened. Roxy looked at Peggy as tears filled her eyes she turned back to face Ronnie.

Jack: she tried to kill herself! Peggy gasped and ran over to Roxy and hugged her tightly never taking her eyes off of Ronnie.

Phil: yeah we all know why she would do something like that don't we. Phil said staring at Jack.

Sam: she wouldn't want you here not after everything you've done to her.

Jack: and what makes you think she would want you here. After all you did the exact same to her that I did.

Sam: the difference is were Family now get out. Roxy looked across at Jack then to Peggy.

Roxy: where's Amy.

Peggy: oh she's with Tanya. Tanya offered to look after her so we could come down here.

Roxy: Jack will you go and get her and look after her for me. Please. Jack looked at Ronnie and then towards Roxy and nodded before looking at Ronnie and walking out of the room stealing another quick glance at Ronnie as he went. Peggy turned to look at Roxy

Peggy: she slit her wrists. Peggy said looking down at the bandages over Ronnie's wrists

Roxy: yeah and the rest. I knew it was all to much for her aunty Peg. Why didn't she come to me. I could have helped her. Roxy said looking down at Ronnie as the tears rolled down her checks.

Peggy: It's not your fault love. We'll get Ronnie through this yeah together as a family. Roxy turned around and looked at Sam

Roxy: why are you here. She wouldn't want you here.

Sam: look Roxy I know I made a mistake but get over it yeah.

Roxy: Get over how can I get over it. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here. Ronnie would be at home with Jack. This is all your fault. Roxy said standing up out of her chair and wagging her finger in front of Sam's face. Sam turned to look at Ronnie

Sam: She's the one that done this it's all her own fault. She dumped Jack now she regrets it so does something stupid like this and has the whole family running around after her. Look Ronnie Mitchell centre of attention yet again. Roxy looked at Sam shocked and was about to answer when the room was filled with beeping from one of Ronnie's machines. Peggy jumped out of her chair and left the room to get a nurse. Two minutes later Peggy entered the room with the nurse Claire. The nurse smiled at Roxy and walked over to the machine and pressed a few buttons until the beeping stopped. Claire reached up and took the empty blood bag down from the Iv stand

Roxy: what was that.

Claire: its nothing to worry about. Just for the blood transfusion. Peggy looked at the nurse then to Ronnie

Peggy: how long will she have to stay her for. The nurse looked at Peggy confused

Claire: Veronica will be here for a while. It could take sometime for her to wake up. She'll need counselling. Peggy screwed up her face

Peggy: counselling. What some nosey doctor telling her where she's gone wrong in her life am sure that's the last thing she needs.

Claire: it wouldn't be like that. The counselling could help Veronica work through her problems

Peggy: problems she doesn't have any problems she's not crazy.

Claire: am sure she's not but with all due respect she did try to kill her self.

A while later

Peggy was sat in Ronnie's hospital with Roxy. One at each side of the bed. Sam and Phil had gone back to the square to work in the Vic.

Peggy: I wish she would just wake up. Let us all know that she's okay. Peggy said running her thumb over the bandages on Ronnie's wrists. Peggy looked at Roxy who was deep in thought.

Peggy: Roxy love are you okay. Roxy looked at Peggy and shock her head

Roxy: we should never have came to that stupid wedding in the first place. None of this would have happened. My and Ronnie would be happy. We would be together in Ibiza like we should have been. Walford it's cursed no one ever gets a happy ending in that place it ruins people. It ruins everyone. it always end badly and we need to get out before it does that to Ronnie.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for reviewing guys they really mean a lot to me :D

Roxy lay with her head resting against the edge of the bed. Roxy sighed and sat up again looking at Ronnie who still hadn't woken up

Roxy: oh come on Ron open your eyes just let me know your okay. All this wait around is doing my nut in. Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: your loving this ain't you. Paying me back for all the time that I made you worry. Awright I get it. I understand how I made you feel over the years everything I did to you I wont do it again. Am sorry alright just wake up Ron. Ronnie. Roxy sighed angrily

Roxy: your so stubborn you know that. Roxy stood up and stretched her arms above her head and walked around the room

Roxy: I wish you would just wake up Ron I need you. Amy needs her aunty Ronnie and aunty Peg needs you to she's just went back to the Vic to get Amy off of Jack she's worried sick and she's doing my head in. You cant put me through another day off Aunty Peg. Please. Roxy watched Ronnie hoping that she would just fling her eyes open and everything would go back to how it was before.

Roxy: if I apologize for everything I ever did to you will you wake up. You have to promise. okay remember when we were kids and mum bought you that doll when you were like six or seven you loved it to pieces you took it everywhere with you then one day you came home from school and you couldn't find it and mum said you must have just lost it. It was me I cut its hair off cause I was jealous mum knew you would be upset so she put it in the bin and pretended not to know what happened to it. Roxy stopped talking and turned to look at Ronnie.

Roxy: right okay and when you were going out with Joel and he gave to that teddy for valentines day and it went missing after dad found out you were pregnant so you thought he took it just to upset you just to get back at you. That was me too. You knew I was always jealous mum always let you and Joel do what ever you wanted and I had to stay behind and play with the kids on the street I hated it. I took the teddy to upset you cause I was jealous I didn't know you were having a baby and I never knew things would work out the way they did or I wouldn't have taken the stupid teddy. Roxy wiped the tears that we're forming in her eyes.

Roxy: and in Ibiza your right that night you were ill and couldn't go out I did steal your blue top and I ruin it. I was at that new club that we had planned to go to and a got into a fight with this stuck up little cow and it got ripped in the fight And I also took those black shoes and broke the heal on them on the way home from some other club so I binned them. Wake up Ron your making me sound like a jerk we need to hear about all the things you did to me. Roxy laughed and stood at the head of the bed and loving moved the hair out of Ronnie's eye

Roxy: why did you put up with me Ron. I've done some horrible things to you over the years yet your always there for me when I need you. Now I've got to be there for you and I don't know how to be I've been so selfish haven't I. You even jumped into that lake at new year to save me without even thinking that you were putting your own life in danger even after everything I done to you with Jack. Am really sorry Ronnie. I know I stole your clothes and your shoes and make up and stuff over the years but I never meant to come between you and him. If I could take it back I would. If only it never happened if only Amy was Sean's. Roxy sighed and looked down at Ronnie then looked up when she heard the room door clicking open. Roxy looked across at Jack shocked

Roxy: what are you doing here I didn't think you would come back after the way Phil Sam and Peggy where with you this afternoon. Jack shrugged and walked towards the bed not taking his eyes off of Ronnie.

Jack: I had to see her didn't I. I had to make sure she was okay. You don't mind me being here do you. Roxy looked across at Jack who kept staring at Ronnie

Roxy: no I don't mind. Jack looked across at Roxy for the first time since entering the room

Jack: good cause I brought you some food. Jack said raising the bag and handing it across the bed to Roxy. Roxy smiled and took the bag off of Jack and sat down in her chair again opening the bag and unwrapping the chips and curry sauce

Jack: I didn't know if you liked that or not. I just know Ronnie does. Roxy looked at Ronnie then to Jack and nodded

Roxy: no I do thanks am starving.

Jack: how's she been. Jack said nodded towards Ronnie

Roxy: about as talkative as normal. Jack looked at Roxy and laughed as she got stuck into the food

Roxy: Nah she's been okay nothings happened nurse's have been in and out all day checking her pulse and everything. She ain't stopped breathing again so that's good but then I don't suppose she will stop breathing with that thing. Roxy said nodding towards the ventilator.

Roxy: The nurse said she could maybe come off of that tomorrow. They just need to wait until she not as weak from the pills then her breathing and that should be back to normal.

Jack: how long do they think she'll take to wake up.

Roxy : they don't know every bodies is different the amount of pills she's taken could take a while for the pills to ware off when she does wake up she'll be really groggy and things. She'll need counselling. Jack looked at Ronnie and took hold of her hand.

Jack: she wont do it. Roxy shrugged and continued to eat

Roxy: I don't care it's her choice I just want her to wake up.

Jack: I cant help thinking this is all my fault. Roxy stopped eating and looked across at Jack

Jack: if we hadn't lost the baby this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I hadn't have slept with Sam she would have forgiven me and would could have worked through the pain of losing the baby together but instead she was alone.

Roxy: she came to the club that night to apologise for treating you the way she did. She realised that it was your baby too and you were upset as well. She realised you needed each other when she came to the club she saw you with Sam so yeah maybe if you didn't sleep with Sam this wouldn't have happened.


	40. Chapter 40

the next morning Roxy sighed and stood up from the hospital chair and stretched looking over at Jack who lay asleep in the other chair clutching hold of Ronnie's hand. Roxy smiled as she noticed the young nurse walk into the room and look across at Ronnie.

Nurse: the doctor thinks that breathing tube should be able to come out today that's a good sign means she's getting stronger. Roxy smiled and moved out the nurses way as she walk over to Ronnie and started checking her pulse rates and temperatures.

Roxy: when do you think she'll wake up. The nurse turned to Roxy and smiled

Nurse: am not sure. I don't think it'll be any time soon. Not in the next couple of hours anyway. Maybe you and him should head home get a couple of hours sleep recharge your batteries. Maybe when you come back she'll wake up. Roxy shock her head.

Roxy: am not going anywhere knowing Ronnie she'll wait till I walk out that door and then she'd wake up. The nurse looked at Roxy and laugh

Nurse: you seem really close. Roxy smiled but the smiled quickly faded as she looked at Jack then to Ronnie

Roxy: we used to be. She's been through a lot since Christmas. She found out the man she loved was my baby's dad. She found her long lost daughter for her to die practically two minutes later then when she was getting back to normal she had a miscarriage and lost her baby. The nurse looked at Ronnie sadly.

Nurse: you know maybe this is a blessing means she'll have someone to talk to about everything she went through. Get her feelings out in the open. Don't you think you should get your self home to that baby of yours you sister wouldn't want to separate you from her am sure. Roxy looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Roxy: Amy would understand. I need to be here with Ronnie. The nurse smiled an touched Roxy's arm

nurse: how about I go and get you a nice cup of tea. Roxy smiled and nodded as the nurse left the room. Roxy sat back down in the chair next to Ronnie's bed and sighed and noticed as Jack opened his eyes and sat up looking across at Ronnie. Jack sighed and leant forward and kissed Ronnie's hand. Jack placed Ronnie's hand back down on the bed next to her side and looked across at Roxy then up to the clock.

Jack: I suppose you want me to leave before Peggy gets here. Roxy looked at Jack and nodded her head.

Roxy: I don't even know if you should be here at all Jack. She might not want you here. I don't know what I should do for the best. Jack nodded and stood up

Jack: your right I shouldn't have put you in this position. I'll stay away yeah but when she wakes up let her know I was here and if she wants to see me let me know yeah. Roxy nodded and watched as Jack leant over Ronnie and lovingly moved the hair out of her face before leaning down and pressing his lips onto her forehead.

Jack: I really love you Ronnie. Jack said taking one last look at Ronnie and walking out of the room.

A while later

Peggy walked down the corridor towards Ronnie's hospital room clutching tightly on to baby Amy.

Peggy: come on darling lets go and see mummy and aunty Ronnie. Peggy smiled down at the baby as they reached the room before slowly pushing the door open. Roxy looked up as Peggy walked into the room and smiled massively when she noticed Amy. Roxy stood up and walked over to Peggy and lifted Amy out of her arms.

Roxy: hello beautiful. I've missed you. Have you missed me too. Roxy smiled as Amy looked back at Roxy bemused by her voice. Peggy looked over at Ronnie

Peggy: she not woken up yet. Roxy looked away from Amy to Peggy and shock her head.

Roxy: no I said I would call if she did. Didn't I. Peggy nodded and placed a bunch of flowers down on the hospital table.

Peggy: I thought these might brighten the place up a bit for her. Peggy said nodding towards the flowers.

Peggy: where's her breathing tube? Roxy looked up from her daughter and over to her sister.

Roxy: they took it out. They said she didn't need it any more. She can breath all by herself. Can't she Amy. Ain't aunty Ronnie a silly billy. Yes she is she doesn't realise how stupid she was to try and kill herself she's gonna wish she succeed when she wakes up and has me to deal with. Yes she will. Roxy said smiling down at her daughter who was laughing away happily to herself in Roxy's arms.

Peggy: and how would that help anything. Roxy looked at Peggy and shrugged her shoulders.

Roxy: it would make me feel better. Peggy shock her head and looked at Amy

Peggy: she's really missed you Rox. Maybe it's not such a good idea you being here all the time. I think you should come home with me and Amy. Am sure the hospital would call you when she wakes up. Roxy looked at Peggy shocked.

Roxy: what and let her wake up and be all alone. She needs her family round her.

Peggy: I know she does love but Amy needs you too.

Roxy: no aunty Peg if Amy had a sister she would do the exact same. Why don't you understand she's my sisters and am not leaving her. Roxy said shouting at Peggy. Amy looked up at Roxy startled by the loud voices and started screaming. Roxy looked down at Amy and tried to calm her down when she noticed Ronnie's hand twitch Peggy also noticed this as Roxy jumped out of her seat and handed Amy to Peggy who continued to scream

Roxy: aunty Peg get her out of her this is the last thing Ronnie needs to wake up to a screaming baby. Peggy nodded and quickly left the room Roxy rushed over to Ronnie's side

Roxy: Ronnie can you hear me. Ronnie. Ronnie head jerked forward and her hand flew out in front of her as if she was trying to grab something that was in front of her.

Ronnie; Danielle. Please Danielle don't go. I want to come with you. Danielle. Ronnie let out a piecing scream and Roxy backed away from the bed watching her sister who to her seemed to be dreaming. Just then the nurse walked in and hurried over to Ronnie who was unconsciously throwing her self about the bed. Roxy watched as Ronnie's arms and legs darted about the place. Just then another nurse walked into the room and Roxy watched as one nurse struggled to keep hold of Ronnie's arm as the other injected her with something. Roxy watched as within minutes Ronnie calmed down and went back to just lying unconscious in the bed

Roxy: what was that. What did you do to her. Roxy said with panic set in her voice.

Nurse: it was just an injection to calm her down. Your sister is starting to come round unfortunately she was just having a bit of a nightmare. I suspect she should wake up soon but when she does she's going to be very drowsy. Roxy nodded and watched as the two nurses walked out of the room.

Roxy walked over to the bed and reached out and started to stroke the hair on Ronnie's forehead.

Ronnie: Roxy. Roxy looked down at Ronnie shocked as she notice Ronnie's eyes were still close.

Roxy: Ronnie can you hear me. Ronnie gave a small nod of her head but didn't open her eyes

Ronnie: Roxy what happened. Ronnie said in little more than a whisper

Ronnie: why ain't I dead. Roxy looked down at Ronnie shock

Roxy; is that what you really wanted. Ronnie nodded her head again.

Ronnie: I wanted to be with Danielle.

:(


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for reading and reviewing guys

A while later Roxy sat in the hospital room chair watching Ronnie as she sleep. Roxy looked down at Ronnie's wrists and trailed her fingers along the bandage. Roxy looked back up and noticed Ronnie staring back at her.

Roxy: sorry Ron. Did I hurt you. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: why didn't you just let be die Rox. Roxy looked away from Ronnie

Roxy: don't do this Ron. It's not the answer to anything.

Ronnie: I saw her you know. Roxy looked back at Ronnie confused

Roxy: Who?

Ronnie: Danielle. She was with the baby. My baby. mine and Jack's baby. It was a little girl. They were together and I was going to be with them but it all went wrong she didn't want me to be with them. She wanted me to be here.

Roxy: you had a dream about Danielle.

Ronnie: no. I actually saw. I spoke to her. I don't why but she kept going on about I need to be here cause I was needed to look after my two little girls.

Roxy: Ronnie. The doctor he wants you to talk to a counsellor. Ronnie eyes snapped around to look at Roxy. Roxy looked back at Ronnie who's eyes had widened in shock

Ronnie: you don't believe me do you. Am not mad Roxy. I did see her. I spoke to her. I did. Ronnie said as her eyes filled with tears. Roxy stood up and walked over to Ronnie and pulled her into a hug.

Roxy: sssh. It's okay. Ronnie. I know. I believe you. But the doctor he wants you to have counselling so you can talk about your problems. It'll help. Help you get over Danielle and the baby.

Ronnie: I don't want to get over Danielle or the baby. There my children just like Amy's your daughter just because mine are dead doesn't mean they should just be forgotten.

Roxy: Jack's been coming to visit you. Ronnie looked away from Roxy and pulled a face

Ronnie: So

Roxy: Ronnie. That's not nice. He's been really worried about you. Ronnie turned to look at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: I don't care. He doesn't care about me he never has. He's an idiot. I hate him. Roxy looked up at Ronnie shocked

Roxy: you don't hate him Ronnie. You love him. It was only a couple of days ago that you were together. Ronnie squinted her eyes at Roxy

Ronnie: I think I know how I feel.

Roxy: I don't think you do. Ronnie I think you need help. You tried to kill yourself. Your talking about seeing your dead daughter with your yours and Jack's dead baby. You said it was a girl but you didn't even know what it was. Ronnie looked at Roxy then started to fiddle with the ring on her finger as her eyes filled with tears

Ronnie: I did see her and the baby. It was a girl I seen her. She was beautiful she looked like Amy only she had Jack's nose Amy doesn't Amy has this really funny button nose. She was blonder than Amy too she looked a lot like Jack. She was gorgeous. Ronnie looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked across at Roxy

Ronnie: I don't care if you don't believe me and I don't care if you think am mad cause I know am not. I know what I saw and I know how I feel. I don't want to see Jack so he better not come back he better not come anywhere near me. Ronnie said lying back down and turning on her side and closing her eyes.


	42. Chapter 42

A while later

Roxy sat in the chair as Ronnie slept in the bed. Roxy sighed and looked towards the door when she heard it open and a nurse walked in smiling at her. Roxy smiled when she noticed it was Claire the nurse from a few nights ago.

Roxy: hi

Claire: how is she. Roxy looked over at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Roxy: do you think she's mad. Claire looked at Roxy confused and perched on the end of Ronnie's bed.

Claire: what no of course I don't.

Roxy: why did she do it then.

Claire: Roxy after what you told me the other night about everything that's happened to her since Christmas it doesn't surprise me I couldn't have handled losing my daughter never mind losing my baby as well maybe its the only thing she felt that she could do the only thing she could control. Imagine how you would feel if you lost your little girl. Roxy thought for a moment the thought of ever losing Amy scared hell out of her.

Roxy: she said saw her. Her daughter and the baby, she said the baby was a little girl. Only she doesn't know what the baby was. She said she was going to go and be with them but it went wrong and she had to come back here. She even described what the baby looked like.

Claire: and you don't believe her. Roxy looked at Claire and shrugged.

Roxy: would you? Claire looked across at Ronnie and smiled and turned back to Roxy and nodded

Claire: yes I would. You sister died remember we had to shock her back to life. A lot of patients that have died and been brought back talk about seeing someone waiting for them like their late husband or ever the child they lost. It is possible you know. Only Ronnie can tell you what happened we'll never know if its true or not because were not dead but yeah I do believe your sister seen her children and if she said her baby was a little girl then I believe her and so should you. She's not mad don't treat her like she is Roxy. Claire Stood up as Roxy Smiled at her

Claire: do you Fancy a cup of tea. Roxy nodded and watched as Claire rushed out of the room. A few minutes later Ronnie moved slightly in the bed and turned around at face Roxy and opened her eyes and stretched Ronnie looked back at Roxy without saying anything Roxy smiled at Ronnie

Roxy: I believe you. I know your not crazy. I love you Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled and went to answer Roxy back but stopped when she noticed the nurse walk into the room. Claire walked over to Roxy and handed her the cup of tea.

Claire: your awake. That's great I need to check your blood pressure and temperatures and stuff. Ronnie nodded and sat up in the bed leaning against the headboard. Claire walked over to Ronnie and started to check her blood pressure. Claire smiled at Ronnie and looked at the empty chair on the right hand side of the bed. Claire looked back at Ronnie

Claire: no Jack tonight. Ronnie scowled and shocked her head

Ronnie: why would he be here. It's not welcome

Claire: I thought he was you partner. Claire said taking the blood pressure reader off of Ronnie's arm Ronnie snatched her arm away

Ronnie: you thought wrong then didn't you. He's no one.

Claire: well for no one he seems to care a lot about you. Ronnie sighed and pulled a face as Roxy rolled her eyes at her

Ronnie: when can I go home.

Claire: I don't know you'll get to see the doctor when he's on his rounds in the morning he'll discuss that with you and arrange your counselling and things. Ronnie shock her head.

Ronnie: am not going to counselling.

Roxy: Jack said you wouldn't go. Ronnie sighed and chose to ignore Roxy's comment

Claire: well you can talk to the doctor about that. How about you to go for a walk. I can fit your drip and things onto to a iv stand with wheels and you can go for a walk around the hospital with you sister

Ronnie: what in this I don't think so. Ronnie said looking down at the hospital gown she was wearing.

Claire: okay then I'll come back and check on you two later then. Claire said heading towards the door Claire turned around to Ronnie and smiled

Claire: I tell you for someone who doesn't care he can't stay away can he. Claire said smiling and walking out of the room as Jack walked in with Amy in her car seat and carrying two bunches of flowers and a big bag. Ronnie looked at Jack then looked away again. Roxy looked at Jack shocked

Roxy: what are you doing here. I told you I would call you if she wanted to see you.

Jack: yeah I know. Peggy asked me to drop of some stuff though. Jack looked towards Ronnie and then to Roxy. Roxy sighed and picked Amy out of her car seat

Roxy: I'll just go for a walk. Ronnie turned to look at Roxy

Ronnie: Roxy.

Roxy: I wont be long.

Ronnie: leave her with me then. Ronnie said nodding towards Amy. Roxy thought for a minute before handing Amy over to Ronnie and heading out of the room. Ronnie smiled down at Amy and placed her down so she was lying propped up on Ronnie's legs

Jack: how are you feeling Ron. Ronnie looked up at Jack

Ronnie: what do you want Jack.

Jack: Peggy asked me to bring you some stuff.

Ronnie: well you brought it. so you can go now. Ronnie looked down at Amy and smiled.

Jack: Ronnie I know I've hurt you but don't do this babe. We need each other.

Ronnie: don't call me babe. I don't need you Jack. I need my dad more than I need you. I both know how much I need him don't we. Jack looked down at Ronnie sadly.

Jack: am sorry it was a mistake. I was drunk Ronnie. I was upset.

Ronnie: Roxy was a mistake too in fact so was Selena. it wasn't enough for you to hurt me with Roxy and with Amy but you had to sleep with my cousin to. I was upset to it was my baby Jack but I didn't jump into bed with someone else.

Jack: we can get through this Ronnie. We can get over it. We need each other our baby just died. Ronnie looked down at Amy sadly

Ronnie: don't worry about it you've got Amy. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked

Jack: that was our baby. Ronnie looked up from Amy to Jack with an angry look in her eyes

Ronnie: no it was MY baby. I want out the club. Am selling up. I want nothing more to do with you Jack. I hate you.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning

Ronnie sat looking out the hospital room window as the doctor got closer and closer to her room

Ronnie: I wish he would hurry up.

Roxy: calm down Ron. He'll be here when he's here. Listen what happened between you and Jack last night when he left I saw him in the corridor with Amy. He looked really upset.

Ronnie: Roxy will you do me a favour

Roxy: sure

Ronnie: shut up about Jack I never want to talk about him again. Just then the doctor walked into the room and smiled at Ronnie at Roxy

Doctor: hello miss Mitchell am Doctor Stevenson. How are you feeling today.

Ronnie: am fine. When can I go home.

Doctor Stevenson: I thought we could talk about the counselling

Ronnie: am not going to counselling. When can I go home

Dr Stevenson: I think you should stay for at least another night. Ronnie shock her head

Ronnie: no am going home. So if we can get this thing out my arm I'll sign the discharge papers and I'll be on my way home. Ronnie said pointing to her IV tubing

A few hours later.

Ronnie and Roxy stepped out of the taxi out side the queen Vic Ronnie looked down the market and noticed some stall holders and residents staring at her and whispering. Roxy started to walk towards the Vic put stopped when she noticed Ronnie wasn't following her.

Roxy: Ronnie are you coming. Ronnie stood watching the Vic doors and shock her head.

Ronnie: no I don't want to go to the Vic I want to go home. I just want to be on my own Rox. Roxy looked at Ronnie and shock her head

Roxy: no Ronnie please I need you to stay with me so I can keep an eye on you. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled and then looked down at her tightly bandaged wrists

Ronnie: Roxy I know your worried about me but am going to be okay. Am not going to do anything I promise. Please just let me work this all out for my self yeah. I'll come and see you later. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded and yawned and put her hand into her pocket and handed Ronnie her mobile phone and her flat keys back. Ronnie smiled and thanked Roxy.

Roxy: okay but you need to be here bang on seven okay. Ronnie went to walk away but stopped and turned to look at Roxy

Ronnie: oh and Roxy I cant believe you cut my dolls hair off. Ronnie said smiling and before reaching over and kissing Roxy on the forehead and heading off down the market towards her flat. Once she reached her flat Ronnie looked up the street towards the tube. Sighing sadly as she noticed the piles of dead flowers laid there. Ronnie sighed and walked towards the tube and bent down next to the dead floral tributes for her daughter and sighed before tidying up the site taking away all the dead flowers and leaving only the fresh ones.

Ronnie: not long now darling. Ronnie said before standing up and heading off back towards her flat.

Later the night at the Vic

Roxy sat on a stool at the bar talking to Peggy and looking over at the door every time she heard it open. Peggy smiled at Pat and served her her drink.

Roxy: where is she aunty Peg. She said she would be here at seven. Its twenty past. Peggy looked at Pat and rolled her eyes

Peggy: if you ask me you should never have let her go to the flat on her own anyway. She shouldn't be alone she did just try to kill her self. Pat looked at Peggy and shock her head

Pat: no Peggy she needs her own space you lot can follow her around forever. She needs to get her life back to normal. I seen her earlier she was at the floral tributes that have been left for Danielle tidying the place up a bit.

Roxy: maybe I should just go round to the flat and make sure she's okay. Will you listen out for Amy aunty Peg. Peggy nodded and turned as she heard someone enter from the back door Peggy smiled as she noticed Ronnie stood in the back of the pub.

Peggy: Roxy. Ronnie's out the back. Roxy smiled and rushed out the back towards Ronnie.

Ten minutes later

Ronnie and Roxy sat up stairs in the Vic living room watching the TV when Roxy turned to look at Ronnie.

Roxy: I've been thinking. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: did it hurt. Roxy looked and Ronnie and scowled before hitting her with a pillow.

Roxy: no am being serious Ron. Ronnie sighed and turned to look at Roxy

Ronnie: okay what's up.

Roxy: I want us you leave Walford. Me,you and Amy I want us to move back to Ibiza and get away from here as soon as possible.


	44. Chapter 44

Ronnie looked across at Roxy shock

Ronnie: your joking ain't you. Roxy shock her head.

Roxy: no am being serious Ron. We don't have to tell anyone we could just go. No one has to know where we're going.

Ronnie: I cant leave Roxy. I need to be here.

Roxy: why, there's nothing keeping us here. This place its just caused misery we could got back to Ibiza and just forget everything that's happened here.

Ronnie: I cant go

Roxy: what because of Jack.

Ronnie: no I cant go Roxy. It's got nothing to do with him. I told you nothing is ever going to happened between me and Jack again we've been there it doesn't work theirs no point in trying ever again. I need to stay here to be close to Danielle. I need to be here but I wont have anything else to do with Jack. I told him I want out of the club. I cant go Roxy please understand that. If you feel that you have to go I understand but I kinda hoped you would stay here and help me to get through this.

Roxy: what are you going to do if you sell the club.

Ronnie; be a lady of leisure of course and spend some more time with my kid sister if she's still here that is.

Roxy: good cause your always at the club we hardly see you any more. Amy's misses her aunty.

Ronnie: will you stay Roxy. Stay and help me get better.

Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: of course I will. You cant have Ronnie without Roxy can you.

Sam: no am sure that's what Jack thought too. Sam said laughing as she walked past the room. Roxy looked after Sam shocked

A while later Peggy walked into the living room of the Vic and saw Ronnie and Roxy lying on the sofa cuddled up to each other watching a film Peggy felt bad having to disturb them.

Peggy: right girls that's me Phil and Ben off to Aunt Sal's for the weekend. you will be okay wont you. Peggy said mainly aiming the question at Ronnie.

Roxy: we'll be fine aunty Peggy. Have fun yeah. Peggy nodded and leant over and kissed each of the girls on the forehead before leaving the room. Ronnie sighed and stretched out of the sofa and continued to watch the film with Roxy.

About ten minutes later.

Shirley walked into the living room and looked at the sisters

Shirley: I need some help down stairs it's really busy. Ronnie and Roxy both turned to look at Shirley then sighed

Roxy: cant you see we're busy here.

Shirley: yeah well it's busy down stairs either one of you two come and help or the customers don't get served your decision because it's not my problem. Roxy sighed and stood up

Roxy: oh right am coming. Ronnie will you listen out for Amy till I get back. Ronnie nodded slowly and watched as Roxy disappeared down the stairs and into the pub with Shirley.

Ronnie sighed and sat up on the sofa and started to think about Danielle when she was interrupted by Amy's cries. Ronnie sighed and listened carefully for a few minutes hoping that Amy would quite down and just go back to sleep.

A few minutes later Ronnie sighed and stood up as Amy continued to scream from her cot. Ronnie walked out of the living room and headed into Roxy's bedroom and looked down at Amy in her cot. Amy stopped crying when she noticed Ronnie and let out a small smile then started screaming again. Ronnie reached into the cot and lifted Amy out and held her close to her chest

Ronnie: why did you have to wake up when I was on my own. Ronnie said holding Amy tightly and heading for the kitchen and placed a bottle into then bottle warmer and sat down at the kitchen table as Amy continued to scream in her ear.

Ronnie: SSH come on babe its alright. Your bottle wont be long. I wish your mummy would hurry up. Ronnie smiled and stood up and walked over to the counter and lifted the bottle out of the bottle warmer and headed into the living room with Amy and the bottle and sat on the couch and lifted the bottle to Amy's mouth. Amy instantly stopped crying as she accepted the bottle. Ronnie looked down at the baby in her arms as tears filled her eyes.

Ronnie: you really are beautiful ain't you. Am sorry Amy I know I've been a rubbish aunt to you I just cant help it every time I look at you I see him staring back at me and I have to relive the pain that your the result of something that's broken my heart. I forgive your mum of course I do she my sister I couldn't hate her forever cause I could never live without her but when I look at you it hurts so much. Ronnie whispered to Amy as tears slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks Amy looked up at Ronnie as she sucked away on her bottle.

Ronnie: your everything I ever wanted and more. What did I do so wrong. I know being pregnant at fourteen wasn't the cleverest thing I ever did but I made a mistake. It didn't stop me wanting her. I wanted to be her mum so much and I never got the chance and now its too late. She loved you to pieces you know that don't you. I just thought she had some unhealthy obsession with you but she just wanted to be your big cousin now she wont get the chance and the baby that was going to be your little sister. Ronnie took the bottle for Amy's mouth and lifted her over her shoulder and started to wind her.

Ronnie: am never going to be able to give to a brother or sister because me and your daddy we're not together any more and I don't think we ever will be again and you'll never have a cousin either. Maybe it's a good thing for you. I mean your brother or sister would be your cousin too. Maybe I wouldn't make a very good mother that's why am not being given the chance to be a mum but I would love my baby to piece ain't that one of the most important things. I love both of my babies Amy I love them both so much that's why it hurts so much to be around you. Am jealous I know I am. am jealous that Roxy has a beautiful little girl and am all alone. What did I do so wrong.


	45. Chapter 45

The next morning Ronnie sat in the Vic living room on her laptop when Roxy walked into the room carrying baby Amy.

Roxy: what you doing Ron. Ronnie looked up from the laptop and shock her head.

Ronnie: nothing exciting. am just checking my emails. What are you doing today. Ronnie said turning back to the laptop

Roxy: am working the bar with Phil and aunty Peg gone to Aunt Sal's I don't really have much of a choice do I. Ronnie looked up and Roxy and nodded and smiled before turning back to the laptop and noticing that she had an email from Jack Ronnie sighed and opened the email.

_I know your upset. but don't do this Ronnie it's only you that's going to end up getting hurt again. I love you you know. I wont let you sell your share in the club._ Ronnie sighed and hit the reply button

_you don't really get a say in the matter. Just grow up Jack._

Ronnie reread the message a few time then hit the send button and clicked off her emails and shut the laptop down and placed it on the table in front of her before turning to look at Roxy and Amy.

Ronnie: give her here. Ronnie said holding her arms out for Amy. Roxy smiled and passed Amy over to Ronnie and sat down on the sofa next to her sister. Ronnie smiled down at Amy and cuddled her tightly.

Ronnie: would you like to spend the day with your Aunty Ronnie today while mummy's working Amy. Ronnie said as Amy smiled back at her.

Roxy: you don't have to do that Ronnie. She'll be okay up here I can listen out for her.

Ronnie: yeah I know she would be okay but I want to. I want to spend sometime with her. I could take her to the park or something. I don't know just spend sometime with her I ain't exactly Aunty of the century now am I. I need to make it up to her don't a kid.

Roxy: yeah but you've been through a lot since she was born. She would understand Ron. are you sure your ready for that. Ronnie looked away from Amy and looked at Roxy

Ronnie: she shouldn't have to understand. of course I am Rox. She's my niece. My babies gone I've got to deal with that I can't stop being around babies forever now can I. Ronnie smiled at Roxy and turned back to Amy.

Ronnie: right Gorgeous lets get you dressed and then mummy can look after you until I get ready and me and you will go out and have some fun. Ronnie said standing up and heading into Roxy and Amy's bedroom with Amy.

About an hour later

Ronnie walked into the living room fully dressed and ready to go out with Amy. Ronnie stood in front of Roxy and smiled at her

Ronnie: do I look okay.

Roxy: you look gorgeous as always. Where's your bandages? Roxy said looking at Ronnie's wrists.

Ronnie: I took them off.

Roxy: does it hurt. Your wrists a mean. Ronnie looked down at the stitches on her wrists and shock her head

Ronnie: no not really. Come on Amy lets go. Ronnie said reaching over and taking Amy out of Roxy's arms

Ronnie: we'll see you later Rox. Ronnie said lifting Amy's changing bag onto her shoulder and leaving the living room. When downstairs Ronnie placed Amy into her pram and made sure she was nice and secure before making her way out of the Vic and into the square. Once on the square Ronnie was stopped right away by Dot.

Dot: Ronnie love how are you feeling? I heard you were in hospital.

Ronnie: am great thanks Dot. Hows Jim?

Dot: he's getting a lot better now Ronnie. What are you doing with this little one. Dot said looking into the pram at Amy who was smiling up at Ronnie.

Ronnie: we're going to spend the day together ain't we darling. Just then Ronnie noticed Jack approaching them and the smile from her face faded. Jack walked over to Ronnie and Dot and smiled at them both before looking down into the pram at Amy.

Jack: hello darling. Jack said tickling Amy under the chin. Dot looked between Ronnie and Jack

Dot: I'll leave you to it Ronnie. I'll See you later. Have fun with that beautiful little girl. Ronnie looked at Dot and smiled as she walked off back towards the laundrette

Jack: why have you got Amy. Jack said looking up at Ronnie.

Ronnie: what's it got to do with you.

Jack: she's my daughter. Am her father. Roxy shouldn't be dumping her on you. You've just had a miscarriage not to mention trying to kill yourself. Jack said looking down at the stitches on Ronnie wrists Ronnie noticed this and moved her wrists so that the stitches couldn't be seen.

Ronnie: don't you think I know all of that. she's my niece and if I want to spend sometime with her its got nothing to do with you. Now get out my way. Ronnie said pushing Jack with the palm of her hand and walking away from him pushing Amy's pram towards the park.


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks a lot for replying to this story sorry I dont update it as much as I used too hope there is still people enjoying it :D

The next day Ronnie sat in the kitchen of the Vic looking at the calendar that was lay on the table in front of her when Roxy entered holding on to Amy.

Roxy: morning. Roxy looked across at Ronnie and noticed the calendar in front of her.

Roxy: why don't we do something today just the three of us. Something for Danielle. Ronnie looked up and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: what's the point. She's dead it's not like she's going to know is it! Roxy sighed and sat down at the table sitting across from Ronnie with Amy on her lap.

Ronnie: every other birthday I used to think about her and wonder what she was doing. If she was having fun with friends or if she was spending the day with her family or if she was having a party you know things like that but this year its different because this year I know she's dead. Ronnie looked across at Roxy and then down to baby Amy.

Roxy: we could take a trip to Telford if you like. Collect your bike. Put flowers on her grave or we could put flowers next to where it happened. You know you could write down your feelings on a bit of paper and we can put inside and balloon and release them and then that would be like Danielle getting them I've seen it on TV before it might make you feel better. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: sounds good. I've been thinking about Ibiza maybe it is a good idea but I don't mean like forever. I mean like we could go on a long holiday what do you think. Roxy looked up at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: really. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed she looked like a kid at Christmas

Roxy: what made you change your mind. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders she didn't want to admit to Roxy that she really just wanted to go so she could get away from Jack. It really hurt Ronnie to think that Jack didn't think she was capable of looking after Amy plus the fact that ever where Ronnie went Jack wasn't far behind her and even if she did still love him it was getting on her nerves

Ronnie: I've been thinking I don't have to be in Walford to be close to Danielle cause where ever I go she goes to because she's in here. Ronnie said placing her hand over her heart.

Ronnie: and it's not like we have to decide how long we're going to Ibiza for. We could just go and come back when we feel like it. Roxy nodded and looked down at Amy and smiled

Roxy: here that Amy. Me you and aunty Ronnie are going to Ibiza. We're going to have a girly holiday. Roxy smiled and jumped up out of her seat and ran over and hugged Ronnie squishing Amy between them.

Ronnie: carefully you're going to squash her. Right I'll phone Mel in Ibiza and make sure our apartments not rented out. Then we can book flights for whenever you want as long as aunty Peg and Phil are back from Sal's. Roxy nodded and pulled away from Ronnie.

Roxy: oh I can't wait. I need to go shopping now. Lets go shopping. Roxy said excitable Ronnie looked at her and laughed

Ronnie: just you and Amy go yeah. Am gonna call Mel make some arrangements. I need to sort some stuff out with the flat and I need to deal with a few things for the club. Roxy looked at Ronnie and pulled a face.

Roxy: are you going to see him? Ronnie looked up from the calendar again and shock her head.

Ronnie: no he wont be there. Penny's coming over today. He'll be with Penny. Just you go shopping Roxy I'll be fine have fun yeah oh and get some balloons and when we get back we can both release a balloon for Danielle.

A while later

Ronnie placed the flowers down on the hard stone pavement next to the rest of the bunches and smiled at the photo of Danielle. Ronnie sighed and looked towards the tube station then turned back around to the memorial for Danielle.

Ronnie: happy birthday darling. I love you, I hope your taking care of yourself and that sister of yours. Ronnie sighed and sat down on the cold pavement.

Ronnie: I don't understand Danielle, when I was in hospital and I nearly died and I seen you. You said I had to come back to look after my two little girls but Roxy and Amy they don't need me. I should be with you. You should be here with me. You should be getting ready to come to Ibiza with me and your auntie Rox.

About an hour later.

Ronnie walked to the club and unlooked the door and locked it again and headed down the stairs and into the office where she saw Jack sitting playing on his laptop. Jack looked up as Ronnie entered.

Jack: what do I owe this pleasure!

Ronnie: what are you doing here?

Jack: it's my club too am allowed to be here.

Ronnie: I thought you would be with Penny! Ronnie said taking off her jacket and sitting at her desk and turning on her laptop.

Jack: she doesn't come till tonight. Ronnie nodded without looking up she just started typing into her laptop.

A while later Ronnie and Jack had sat in silence since she entered the office. Jack sighed and looked across at Ronnie as she stood up and gathered up a few pieces of paper and placed her jacket back on.

Jack: have you changed your mind about selling the club. Jack said as Ronnie went to leave the office Ronnie stopped walking and turned to face Jack

Ronnie: actually I have. Jack looked up at Ronnie with a huge smile on his face.

Ronnie: I don't know why your smiling Jack. I might not be selling but am giving up. I want nothing more to do with this club or it's owner.

Jack: so you don't want to work here any more.

Ronnie: no I wont be here! I wont need to have anything to do with you ever again. My solicitor will be dealing with everything while am gone.

Jack: your going away.

Ronnie: yeah me Roxy and Amy are going to Ibiza.

Jack: I know today is hard for you Ronnie with it being Danielle's birthday. Ronnie looked up at Jack with angry in her eyes.

Ronnie: don't you ever feel sorry for me do you hear I don't need your sympathy Jack. Just get stuffed! Ronnie said storming out of the office slamming the door shut behind her.

A while later Ronnie hung up the phone in the Vic kitchen just as Roxy walked in with Amy and loads of shopping bags Ronnie smiled and her sister and jumped up from her seat and took Amy off of Roxy just before half of Roxy's shopping bags went tumbling to the floor.

Ronnie: successful shopping trip was it.

Roxy; I know I got carried away. I got the cutest outfits for Amy. She was a little devil though honestly I couldn't even shop without her screaming the place down. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed as she bounced Amy up and down on her knee as Amy sat smiling.

Roxy: did you called Mel.

Ronnie: yeah I called her earlier. The apartment free. We can have it for as long as we want. Mel's delighted that were going over. Couldn't have come at a better time cause Mel's coming to England for a few months her mums really ill and she wants us to run the bar for her.

Roxy: really!

Ronnie: yes and I called the travel agents. We leave tomorrow afternoon.

Roxy: wow that is quick. did you book returns. Ronnie looked up at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: who said we ever need to return.


	47. Chapter 47

Later that night Ronnie walked into the living room of the Vic to see Roxy laying fast asleep on the couch. Ronnie sighed and looked at the clock which read five to nine. Ronnie sighed and carefully lifted her jacket off of the back of the couch careful not to wake Roxy. Ronnie crept down the stairs and out the back door of the Vic. Ronnie looked across the square to Jack's flat and noticed the lights were on she smiled and turned around and headed towards the club happy knowing that he wouldn't be there.

Ronnie walked down the steps of the club and headed for the bar. Dawn walked over to her.

Dawn: what can I get you Ronnie.

Ronnie: can I get an orange juice please Dawn. Dawn nodded and walked over and got Ronnie her drink

Ronnie: Jack not working tonight.

Dawn: yeah he is he just went home to get something. He was telling me his daughter is coming over from France for a while so he's got a few things to do here before he goes and collects her from the airport her flight don't get in till 1 o'clock in the morning poor kid. Ronnie looked at Dawn and smiled.

Ronnie: when do you think he will be here?

Dawn: I don't know Ronnie sorry. Do you want me to call him for you. Ronnie shock her head and lifted her drink off of the bar

Ronnie: no your alright. I don't really want to see him anyway. I've got a few things to collect from the office then I'll be out your way. Hopefully before Jack gets here. Dawn smiled and nodded as she watched Ronnie heading into the office.

Ronnie walked into the office and closed the door before walking over to her desk and placed her glass down on the table and started opening the draws of her desk and lifting things out of them on to the desk.

About ten minutes later Ronnie looked up as she heard the office door open Ronnie sighed heavily and looked back at her desk when she notice Jack walking into the office.

Jack: I thought you didn't work here any more.

Ronnie: am collecting my things. I'll go if you want. Ronnie said not looking up from the desk. Jack shock his head

Jack: don't go. Jack said as he walked over to Ronnie's desk and perched on the end of it. Ronnie looked up at Jack

Ronnie: what do you want! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: you.

Ronnie: get lost Jack. Ronnie said turning back to what she was doing.

Jack: I love you Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Jack with tears in her eyes.

Ronnie: why did you do it then. Why did you sleep with Selena and Sam and Roxy. Why did you have to have a baby with Roxy and why did our baby have to die. Ronnie closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. Ronnie sighed and wiped her tears and stood up and went to pass Jack as he put his arm out to stop her. Jack reached over and pulled Ronnie towards him pulling her into a hug. Ronnie struggled to get free of Jack's arms but eventually gave up and collapsed into his arms crying. A few minutes later Ronnie pulled away and looked up at Jack. Jack leant over and kissed Ronnie softly on the lips. Ronnie pulled away

Ronnie: I cant be with you Jack. I just cant.

Jack: ssh we don't have to talk yeah. Jack said leaning down and kissing Ronnie on the lips and was surprised when Ronnie started to kiss him back. Jack walked towards the sofa and pushed her down on to the sofa in the office as one thing led to another.

A while later Ronnie buttoned up her top and picked up her jacket and went to leave the office when Jack pulled on her hand stopping her,

Jack: don't go Ronnie. Please we should talk. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: I told you this shouldn't have happened Jack. I don't want to be with you. I cant trust you Jack. you just cant help yourself you just break my heart every time and I can't take it any more.

Jack: just don't go to Ibiza Ronnie please.

Ronnie: I have. I have to get away from you.


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks for replying. Hope this part is okay. Am working so hard to finish this fic now cause I know how I want it to end there is still many many parts to go though if you still want them :)

The next morning.

Roxy ran into Peggy's bedroom where Ronnie was lying asleep in the bed. Roxy jumped onto the bed

Roxy: Ronnie wake up. Its nine o'clock we have to leave at three. Ronnie opened her eyes and rolled over pulling the pillow over head

Ronnie: we've got loads of time. Let me sleep for a couple of hours.

Roxy: no. Ronnie get up. I have to take Amy over to Jack's. We need to get the rest of the stuff your taking with you from your flat. You can come with me. Ronnie didn't pay any attention to Roxy just snuggled deeper into the duvet.

Roxy: Ronnie. Roxy sighed impatiently as Ronnie ignored her. Roxy sighed and pulled the covers off of Ronnie. Ronnie kicked her feet at Roxy angrily and sat up in the bed

Roxy: where did you go last night I woke up and you were gone. You didn't get in till late either I heard you come home. I tried calling you. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I went to the club. Then I went for a walk

Roxy: was Jack at the club. Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded her head.

Roxy: what happen.

Ronnie: has anyone ever told you that your the most annoying person in the world. Ronnie said climbing off of the bed

Roxy: yeah you've told me that about a million times. What happened with Jack?

Ronnie: doesn't change anything though does it you still insist on being annoying. Ronnie said walking out of Peggy's bedroom and into the bathroom. Roxy looked around the room and sighed why wouldn't Ronnie tell her what happened with Jack?

An hour later

Ronnie pushed Amy's pram through the market as Roxy walked behind them stuffing things into Amy's changing bag. Once they reached Jack's flat Ronnie pressed the bell and walked away from the door and out onto the street leaving Roxy to deal with Jack. A few minutes later Jack answered the door dressed in a pair of jogging bottoms with a bare chest and wet hair Jack looked across at Ronnie and smiled Ronnie looked away from him as Jack turned to Roxy.

Jack: just bring her in Roxy. Penny's been going on about seeing her all morning. Roxy nodded and pushed the pram into Jack's flat. Jack walked over to Ronnie.

Jack: do you want to come in and wait for Roxy. Ronnie turned to look at Jack then looked away and shock her head.

Ronnie: I'll wait here. Jack sighed loudly and walked towards the flat again before stopping and turning back to Ronnie

Jack; have a nice holiday. Jack said walking into the flat.

One o'clock

Roxy stood behind the bar of the Vic serving customers as Ronnie sat on a bar stool talking to her.

Ronnie: get me a vodka Rox. Roxy looked at Ronnie and got her the drink and banged it down on the bar in front of Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Roxy amused

Ronnie: what's your problem now.

Roxy: you. You could at least help me.

Ronnie: am just out of hospital I need to rest. Ronnie said smiling at Roxy and holding her wrists up to show her sister her stitches

Roxy: doesn't stop you drinking though does it. Ronnie shock her head and smiled and picked up the vodka and downed it in one Just as the pub doors opened and Peggy, Phil, Ben and Aunty Sal walked into the pub. Ronnie noticed Aunty Sal and rolled her eyes at Roxy. Peggy walked over to Ronnie

Peggy: Ronnie love how are you.

Ronnie: we're fine. Every thing's been fine. Roxy finished serving a customer and ran over to Ronnie and Peggy.

Roxy: aunty Peg we're going back to Ibiza. Roxy said excitedly jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands.

Peggy: what, when, how long for?

Ronnie: today we leave at three.

Peggy; for how long?

Roxy: we might never come back! Peggy looked between Ronnie and Roxy obviously hurt and nodded walking away behind the bar and up the stairs. Sal turned to look at Ronnie and Roxy

Sal: you two don't realise how lucky you are in my day we couldn't afford to just go swanning off whenever we felt like it! You two need a hint of reality in your lives. You both need to settle down and get jobs and do some work for a change you cant act like teenagers forever. Your both mothers. Sal said barging up the stairs of the Vic after Peggy. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed

Roxy: look Ronnie I need to finish up here. Amy needs to be picked up like ten minutes ago will you go for her for me. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: can't Phil or someone go.

Roxy: Ronnie it'll take you two minutes. You don't even have to speak to him.

Ronnie: fine. Ronnie sighed and climbed off of the bar stool and walked towards the Vic doors and walked out on to the square and across the street to Jack's flat. Ronnie rang the bell and waited a few minutes until Jack opened the door.

Ronnie: Am here for Amy. Jack nodded he could tell by Ronnie's tone that she wasn't in the mood for any messing about

Jack; you'll need to come in Penny's just finishing giving her her bottle. I need to get her stuff together. Ronnie nodded and stepped past Jack and into the flat. Jack walked in after Ronnie and started picking up Amy's stuff and putting it into Amy's changing bag and Ronnie stood next to the flat door. Jack turned to look at Ronnie and was just about to say something as Penny came through the room on an electric wheelchair with Amy on her knee. Penny looked up at Ronnie and smiled

Penny: hi Ronnie. Ronnie looked down at Penny and smiled

Ronnie: hi. Jack walked over to Penny and lifted Amy off of her knee and placed her into her pram

Penny; Ronnie why ain't you with dad any more? Penny said as Jack walked over to Ronnie with the pram.

Ronnie: cause he's a idiot. Ronnie said hitting Jack's hands off of the pram handle and taking hold of the pram and head for the door. Jack opened the door for her and followed her out. Just as Ronnie was walking out of his pathway Jack shouted after her

Jack : Ronnie don't go to Ibiza stay here and we can work things out. Ronnie turned to look at Jack with a smile on her face.

Ronnie: the further away I am from you the better.


	49. Chapter 49

Thank you so much for replying everyone they mean so much to me :D

A hour later Ronnie walked into the pub pushing Amy in her pram

Roxy: where have you been I've been worried sick. I thought you were going to be late for us leaving. I called Jack and everything. Ronnie smiled and Roxy and lifted Amy out of her pram.

Ronnie: I took Amy to see Dot and Jim let her say bye to them before we go after all they are her grandparents. Ronnie said smiling as Amy snuggled into Ronnie's chest

Roxy: I think we better speak to Aunty Peg, Phil said she's really upset. Ronnie sighed and nodded as she pushed the pram round the side of the pub clutching onto Amy. Roxy followed Ronnie as they headed up stairs. Ronnie hesitated outside the living room door before Roxy shoved her towards the living room door and Ronnie knocked on the door and pushed it open. Sal and Peggy looked across at them.

Ronnie: can we talk aunty Peg. Peggy looked at Ronnie then to Roxy and then nodded her head.

Roxy: in private. Beat it Sal! Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked as Sal stood up and shock her head as she walk past Roxy and Ronnie and out of the room. Sal stood watching as Roxy closed the living room door in her face.

Ronnie: behave yourself Roxanne. Ronnie said smiling as she walked over to the coffee table and sat down on it as Amy started to fall asleep in her arms. Roxy rushed over and sat on the sofa and sat down next to Peggy.

Ronnie: I know its sudden aunty Peg but it's not really there was always the chance that we would be going back to Ibiza I mean we only came over for a wedding after all.

Roxy: yeah like two years ago. Peggy nodded and looked at Ronnie and Roxy

Peggy: I know it's just I'll miss you both so much. I just kind of thought that after everything that's happened I thought you would both just stay and settle here

Ronnie: I need to do this aunty Peg I cant stay here right now. It's too hard there's too many memories

Roxy: we're not saying we'll never come back aunty Peg we're just not deciding when to come back. We could be back in a few weeks or a few months or never. You can always come and visit us. I could take you for a night out in Ibiza, Ronnie can babysit. She drinks to much when she's out anyway I cant keep up with her. Roxy said smiled at Peggy who laughed.

Ronnie: shut up Roxy. We all know your the old wino.

Peggy: am really going to miss you girls.

Ronnie: you've got Sam aunty Peg. You don't need us. We never planned to stay here as long as we have anyway. We only planned to stay for a few days.

Peggy: I know but it wont be the same around here without you two. Ronnie smiled and looked over at Roxy.

Ronnie: least you wont have to wait to use the bathroom in the morning.

Roxy: and you wont be kept awake at night with a screaming baby.

Ronnie: and your profits will go up cause you wont have Roxy drinking all the booze

Roxy: and you'll be less stressed cause you won't have Ronnie throwing a tantrum at everything.

Peggy: and I certainly wont miss you two arguing. Peggy said laughing at Ronnie and Roxy.

Three o'clock

Phil walked up the stairs of the Vic and into the living room.

Phil: Ronnie Charlie's here. Ronnie looked at Phil and nodded and stood up off of the couch and strapping a still sleeping Amy into her car seat and handing it to Roxy. Phil nodded and picked up the two suitcases and carried them down the stairs.

Outside the Vic Peggy hugged both Ronnie and Roxy tightly before looking into the car set and leaning in and kissing a sleeping baby Amy.

Peggy: am gonna miss you three. Have a safe flight and call me yeah. Roxy nodded and hugged Peggy then Ben who's eyes filled with tears.

Roxy: don't cry mate. I'll see you soon yeah. Ben nodded and threw his arms around Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and hugged Ben back. Ronnie opened the cab door and looked around the square as Roxy climbed into the Taxi with Amy. Ronnie's eyes fell on the square gardens as she noticed Jack staring back at her. Ronnie looked at Jack for a minute before turning around and saying goodbye to Ben, Peggy and Phil and jumping into the taxi and closing the door. Meanwhile in the square gardens Jack stood watching as the taxi drove out of site.


	50. Chapter 50

four months later

27th of October

A taxi pulled up outside the Vic as Roxy climbed out the back of the cab and paid the driver holding tightly onto the baby car seat in her arms and pulling her suitcase behind her. Roxy looked up at the Vic doors and smiled happily to her self as she heard the noise from the locals inside. Taking a quick look around the square Roxy sighed it certainly wasn't Ibiza but it was home Roxy smiled as she looked down into the car seat at a sleeping Amy.

Roxy: lets go home kid. Roxy said pushing the pub door open and walking inside the pub went quite as many of the locals looked at her and smiled. Roxy placed Amy's car seat on the bar as Amy began to wake up and watched as Peggy served a customer still not noticing that Roxy was there. Peggy closed the till and turned around to serve another customer when she noticed the very tanned looking Roxy.

Peggy: Roxy darling your home. Peggy smiled and ran out from behind the bar and ran over and hugged Roxy tightly.

Roxy: did you miss me aunty Peg. Roxy said Smiling down at Peggy who was still holding onto her very tightly. Peggy let go of Roxy as Roxy looked away from Peggy and noticed Jack approaching them with a huge grin on his face.

Peggy: of course I did more than you would ever know. It's been so quite and boring round here without you three girls. Aww look at Amy she's so big. I've got to say am very disappointed in you and that sisters of your I never heard from you once since you've been away. Jack smiled down at Amy as Peggy looked into the car seat at her excitedly Roxy smiled and reached over and lifted the smiling child out of her car seat and handed her to Jack. Jack held onto his daughter tightly and followed as Roxy and Peggy took a seat in one of the seating booths.

Roxy: yeah she is getting big. She is a little madam though she has Ronnie wrapped round her little finger. She knows she just has to cry and Ronnie gives her what ever she wants. Peggy smiled and quickly looked around the pub

Peggy: where is Ronnie love! Jack looked across at Roxy as he heard Peggy mention Ronnie's name. Roxy looked at Peggy and shrugged her shoulders and smiled

Roxy: we dropped her off at the flat. She wanted to go home and drop of her stuff before she came back to see you and you know what Ronnie's like all she has done is complain about being cold since we left Ibiza so she went to a Jacket and put the heating on in the flat. She such a moan. Roxy said laughing

Peggy: why didn't you just wait on your sister and come home together. It would have been nice to see you both together. You are okay aren't you. You and Ronnie haven't been arguing. Roxy shock her head and looked over at Jack then back to Peggy.

Roxy: no me and Ronnie are great. Ronnie had a few things she wanted to do first and she kind of just wanted some space Amy always wants to be with Ronnie so she doesn't get much time on her own any more cause Amy has like this obsess with her aunty Ronnie. Jack looked down at Amy and smiled she wasn't the only one.

Peggy: what made you come home now after four months why now. I've haven't heard from you since you left do you know how worried I have been about you two.

Roxy: we kind of had to. For Ronnie's sake. me and Ronnie spoke and we decided that I should come back because we weren't being fair on Amy keeping here away from her family and her dad for so long. Only Ronnie didn't want to come home took me ages to convince her to come back with us and well we want Amy to spend her first birthday with her family didn't we and Christmas of course. Roxy said reaching over and touching Amy's cheek. Amy was sat on Jack knee looking up at Roxy pulled away grumpily from her mothers touch before kicking her legs and staring to put on a fake cry. Roxy looked at Amy and smiled.

Roxy: calm down kid. She's not here. She wont come running in and give you what you want. Amy looked around the pub as if looking for Ronnie and stopped crying and went back to hitting her toy rabbit against Jack's leg.

Peggy : I suppose I'll just have to wait until that sister of yours gets here wont I cant wait to see her I've missed you both so much. How has she been you know after everything? Why didn't Ronnie want to come home. she is okay ain't she. Roxy looked at Peggy and nodded

Roxy: she's fantastic. She's really changed since we left aunty Peg. She's really happy.

Peggy: when will she be here?

Roxy: soon I hope. You wont recognise her she's got such an amazing tan am still convinced mines is better but she ain't having it. she just so happy aunty Peg nothing like what she was like when we left. I ain't seen her this happy in. well I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. Am so glad her and Amy have bonded too Amy is so cute with her. Just then the pub doors open and Ronnie walked in and noticed Roxy and smiled at her. Ronnie walked over to Roxy when she noticed Peggy as well as Jack sitting with Amy. Peggy turned around to look at Ronnie and quickly threw her arms around her.

Peggy: aww Ronnie love. I've missed you so much. Ronnie smiled as Peggy let go of her and sat back down. Ronnie held her Jacket tighter around her. Peggy looked up at Ronnie happily

Peggy: come on then I want to see this tan your sister was talking about. Roxy reckons hers is better. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled widely.

Ronnie: she's just jealous cause she knows I've got a better tan than her. Ronnie said slipping her Jacket off and placing it over the the chair. Peggy turned to look at Ronnie to examine her tan however her eyes fell on her rather larger baby bump

Peggy: your pregnant.


	51. Chapter 51

thank you so much to everyone who reads and reviews this story they all mean so much to me :D

Ronnie looked at the shocked expression on Peggy's face and smiled trying her best not to laugh or make any eye contact with Jack she knew he wouldn't be please for her. He would be hurt of course he would she miscarried his baby just over five months ago and now her she stood four months pregnant. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her.

Peggy: Ronnie your having a baby. Ronnie smiled and nodded her head happily.

Ronnie: I am indeed. Amy looked up at the sound of her aunty's voice and looked up at Ronnie and held out her chubby little arms if you looked at Amy now you would never believe that she had such a terrible start to life. She looked just like any normal happy health baby. Amy looked up at her aunty Ronnie and let out a small fake cry. Ronnie smiled and leant forward and took Amy out of Jack's arms and walked over to Roxy's bag and lifted out a drinks cup and handed it to Amy. Amy smiled at Ronnie showing off her front three baby teeth before she started to drink from the drinks cup and snuggle into her aunty. Peggy looked between Roxy and Ronnie still shocked.

Peggy: Ronnie come and sit down. I think we should talk. Ronnie nodded and walked back over to Peggy, Roxy and Jack who was spending half of his time looking at baby Amy in Ronnie's arms and half his time looking at Ronnie's baby bump shocked. Ronnie noticed Jack looking at Amy and smiled and looked down at Amy and stoked her fine blonde baby hair lovingly as she sat down next to Peggy. Ronnie looked across at Jack again and then down at baby Amy.

Ronnie: Amy gone go back to daddy. Amy looked up at Ronnie then across at Jack and shock her head and pointed her little chubby finger at Ronnie.

Peggy: am confused Ronnie you I thought you lost your baby. Ronnie looked across at Jack then back at Peggy and nodded.

Ronnie: yeah I did Aunty Peg. This is a different baby. Ronnie said as she held on tightly to Amy with one arm and lifted her spare arm and rubbed her baby bump smiling down at it.

Roxy: Do you see why we had to come back now for Ronnie's sake. Her doctor told her that if she was coming home. She was to come now or he was going to stop her from flying. Ronnie looked across at Roxy and smiled happily.

Peggy: and where's the dad Ronnie! Ronnie sighed and looked down at baby Amy in her arms and smiled before looking back up at Peggy avoiding Jack's stares

Ronnie: he's not around. He's not interested. He's to busy getting on with his life to care about my baby. Jack looked up at Ronnie shocked trying his best not to make his disappointment visible how could anyone be to busy to spend time with Ronnie and her baby. Roxy looked over at Jack noticing this. Amy looked around at the family gathering and smiled before lifting Ronnie's hand up to her mouth and kissing it then hugging the hand to her face. Ronnie looked down at Amy and laughed

Roxy: told you she's cute when Ronnie's around she's just so grumpy with her mummy.

Ronnie: that's cause mummy's a moan ain't she Amy. Amy looked up and nodded and threw her cup onto the floor and started laughing and kicking her legs about like mad. Jack smiled and bent down to pick it up and tried to give it back to Amy who didn't want to take it back. Jack smiled and sat talking to Amy as Peggy spoke to Ronnie and Roxy. Ronnie stopped talking and looked over at Jack and for the first time since she entered the Vic their eyes locked. Ronnie sat looking into Jack's eyes as Jack looked back into hers they were only disturbed when she heard Amy squealing happily. Ronnie looked away from Jack and down at his daughter quickly standing up Ronnie passed Amy across the table and into Jack's arms

Peggy: so how far gone are you Ronnie. You look like your about to pop. Ronnie looked at Peggy shocked as Roxy laughed at her sisters expression

Ronnie: thanks Aunty Peg am only sixteen weeks. Peggy looked at Ronnie shocked

Peggy: you look huge. Roxy looked at Peggy and smiled as Ronnie started to walk away

Roxy: so would you be if you were having twins. Peggy looked at Roxy shock and turned around and notice Ronnie walking away.

Peggy: where do you think your going young lady.

Ronnie: bathroom!


	52. Chapter 52

Small part but I did promise I would update for 6ish thanks for all reading and reviewing :D

A few minutes later.

Ronnie walked back out of the toilets and walked into Max. Max looked at the tall tanned blonde and smiled when he recognised that it was Ronnie.

Max: god you haven't half changed have you. Max said looking down at Ronnie and noticing her baby bump Max looked up at Ronnie shocked.

Ronnie: nice to see you too Max. Max looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Max: it is actually really nice to see you. Means I wont have to listen to Jack go on about you any more. Ronnie stopped smiling and looked over at Jack as he sat happily talking to Amy.

Max: looks like the poor guy missed his chance now. You really know how to break my kid brothers heart Ronnie don't you. Max said laughing at Ronnie's confused expression

Max: don't look that surprised how would you expect him to feel your standing here pregnant with another man baby. Ronnie looked up and smiled relieved as she notice Peggy walking over to them followed by Roxy and Jack who was carrying Amy.

Peggy: I think we should go up stairs and talk you can tell me more about this pregnancy of yours I have lots of questions that need answering now come on. The quicker we talk about this the better. Ronnie looked at Peggy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: if we have too. Peggy nodded and walked behind the bar and up the stairs of the Vic. Roxy looked at Ronnie and laughed

Roxy: I told you wouldn't get away with just walking in here Pregnant I told she would want to know everything but what was it you said Ronnie oh that was it you said she wont care she'll just be happy we're home. Ronnie scowled at Roxy. Roxy smiled and turned to look at Jack

Roxy: Ronnie you can bring Amy up since she likes you more than she likes me anyway. Roxy shouted as she disappeared behind the bar and up the stairs carrying the empty car seat and her very heavy suitcase. Ronnie sighed and turned to look at Amy who was in her dads arm

Ronnie: come on then kid you can listen to aunty Ronnie getting her ears bashed by aunty Peg this should be fun shouldn't babe. Ronnie said smiling and clapping her hand and holding her arms out for Amy. Amy smiled and threw herself forward into Ronnie's arms. Jack looked his daughter in Ronnie's arm hardly being able to believe just how gorgeous she was. She looked a lot like her aunty Ronnie.

Jack: can you get Roxy to Contact me about me seeing Amy. Ronnie nodded at Jack and looked down at Amy

Ronnie: wave goodbye to daddy. Amy looked up at Ronnie then lifted her small chubby arm up and waved at Jack smiling happily to herself. Ronnie smiled and walked away from Jack. Max turned to look at Jack

Max: god she's back and she's pregnant. That's got to hurt Jack. Jack looked at Max and shock his head

Jack: well maybe a bit that should have been our baby in there if she didn't have that miscarriage then that would have been our baby in there now but am really happy for she's having a baby Max she's going to be a mum. That's all she ever wanted and am happy for her. Am glad she's happy even if am not I can live with that.


	53. Chapter 53

Thanks for all the lovely reviews they mean so much to me. I will try and update tomorrow but I have just started uni today so am not sure if I will be able to

The next morning Ronnie Sat in the living room of the Vic yawning tiredly and holding on to baby Amy when Roxy walked into the Room picking up her car keys off of the table.

Roxy: Ronnie I need to go out for a little while. Will you look after Amy for me. Ronnie looked at Roxy and yawned again before nodding. Roxy smiled at her sister and bent down and kissed Amy on the head

Roxy: you be careful now sis don't go to far can't have you disappearing on me now can I. Ronnie looked down at Amy and smiled.

Ronnie: am gonna take her to see Jack. Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: you better be careful Ronnie. Your pregnant we cant have you doing too much with Jack now can we. Ronnie looked up at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: your disgusting you know that don't you Rox. am going to see him so he can spend sometime with his daughter you know it's what you should be doing. Remember he ain't seen her in four months. Roxy looked at Ronnie and laughed winking before leaving the room.

A while later Ronnie walked down the steps of R and R holding tightly on to Amy and Amy's changing bag while holding on to the banister. Ronnie smiled as she reached the bottom of the steps and looked around the club it hadn't changed a bit. Ronnie smiled down at Amy and walked towards the office knocking on the door and slowly pushing it open. When inside Ronnie noticed Jack sitting at his desk with a pile of paper work in front of him. Jack looked up and smiled at Ronnie and Amy.

Ronnie: we can go if your busy! Come back later Ronnie said looking at the pile of paper work that was in front of Jack. Jack looked up at her and shock his head before quickly getting up and walking over to her and taking Amy out of her arms Amy looked up at Jack and smiled

Jack: don't be stupid am never too busy to spend time with the two most beautiful girls in the world. Ronnie looked at Jack and pulled a face before sitting down on the sofa. Jack placed Amy down on the sofa in-between him and Ronnie. Amy leant over to Ronnie and pulled her toy rabbit out of the bag and started to play with it.

Ronnie: the club's still standing then. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded happily.

Jack: it sure is! I can be trust with the place you know. Its been really busy last couple of months must be with the summer and that. Kept me busy. Kept my mind of missing my little angel didn't it. Jack said reaching over and touching Amy's little blonde curls. Amy ignored Jack touch and continued to hit the rabbit off of the sofa they were all sat on.

Ronnie: am sure she missed you too.

Jack: do you reckon. Ronnie looked at Amy and then back to Jack and nodded her head.

Ronnie: sure! your not exactly easy to forget anyway are you and after all your her dad. Amy looked up at Ronnie and smiled before holding her hands out Ronnie smiled and leant down and picked Amy up. Amy looked across at Jack and stuck her tongue out at him. Jack looked at Amy and laughed. Amy smiled at Jack as she sat on Ronnie's knee. Jack looked down at Ronnie's baby bump and smiled

Jack: when did you find out you were pregnant. Ronnie looked down at her bump and smiled before rubbing her baby bump with her spare hand as she held on to Amy with her other hand

Ronnie: em I about five or six weeks ago I only had a little bump Roxy kept going on and on about me putting on the weight and then we were out in Ibiza one day and Roxy was carrying Amy and this women turned to me and asked me when I was due I was heartbroken cheeky cow! Then Roxy said that I should take a test because there was a chance that I could be. After I found out that I was pregnant it's like my bump decided to make its self noticed and hasn't stopped growing since. Ronnie said smiling down at Amy. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled as she watched Amy.

Jack: just think you'll have two of them in five months time! Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled and nodded

Ronnie: I know I cant wait! Jack looked at Ronnie's excited face and seeing the sparkle in her eyes he smiled.

Jack: you'll make a great mum Ronnie. Ronnie smiled sadly as she thought about Danielle and passed Amy across to Jack and stood up and stretching then walking over to the desk that Jack was sat it when her and Amy entered the room and looking down at the paper work on the desk.

Ronnie: what were you going when we came in? Jack looked up from Amy and across to Ronnie.

Jack: paper work. Well trying to. You know I've never been very good at paper. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled and sat down on the chair next to the desk.

Ronnie: I'll do it if you like? Jack looked across at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: you don't have to do that Ron. You know that?

Ronnie: why not! It's my club to Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head

Jack: I know. Jack looked down at Amy in his arms and smiled as she sat babbling to her toy rabbit. This was how Jack life was supposed to be he was supposed to be happy with his daughter and the women he loved. Why did Roxy have to get pregnant when they slept together or even better why did they have to sleep together as much as Jack loved Amy he wish so much that she was his and Ronnie's baby and not Roxy's . Jack looked up and looked across at Ronnie as she sat at his desk doing the paper work every now and then she would write something down before reading the paperwork again she really did look beautiful. Pregnancy obviously agreed with her. Jack sighed sadly why couldn't those two babies she was carrying be his then they could be a family and they would live happily ever after how they were supposed to in the first place.


	54. Chapter 54

Thanks to everyone thats been reading this sorry its been so long since I updated. I started uni two weeks ago and it has taken over my life I have hardly had time to breath lol anyway hope you still want to read this :D

three weeks later.

Ronnie and Jack had been spending a lot of time together both and the club and in other places to however they remained just good friends. Ronnie decided it was probably best if she hid her feelings towards Jack. They had tried to be a couple before and it hadn't worked and now that she was pregnant with her twins it just made things even more complicated there was defiantly no way they could be together now Ronnie couldn't risk her babies getting hurt.

Jack walked into the Vic and spotted Roxy standing behind the bar holding on to Amy's baby monitor. Jack looked at the baby monitor and frowned

Jack: I thought Amy was staying with Ronnie last night. Roxy looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Roxy: there was a change of plan. Ronnie's not really feeling herself and we decided that it was best that Amy stayed here instead. Jack looked at Roxy concerned

Jack: what's the matter with Ronnie?

Roxy: em she is pregnant with twins. She is exhausted and she's very very emotional one minute she is laughing her head off for like no reason and then the next she's crying and everything. Jack looked at Roxy and smiled just imagining of Ronnie's emotional state.

Jack: is everything sorted for Amy's birthday next week? Roxy looked at Jack and nodded her head

Roxy: yeah aunty Peggy is making a meal and everyone's coming Round. She is gonna close the pub for a few hours cause there is that many people coming too many people for it to be upstairs. you, Dot, Jim, Max, Tanya, Billy, Bradley, Phil, Bianca ,Me, Aunty Peg, all the kids and oh and Ronnie of course. It'll be fantastic I can't wait. I cant believe Amy is actually related to all them. Roxy said sarcastically

Jack: oi you that's my family you talking about! Anyway I'll see you later yeah give Amy a kiss for me! Jack said as he made his way out of the Vic and headed up the market towards the club when Jack stopped outside when he reached the club Jack looked down the street debating weather or not to go and see Ronnie. Jack smiled and turned around heading away from the club and walking down the street towards Ronnie's flat. Jack looked up at Ronnie's flat and pressed the buzzer a few minutes later Ronnie answered the door dressed in a pair of cotton pyjamas that clung tightly around her baby bump Ronnie's eyes were red from crying. Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Ronnie: what do you want? Ronnie said as she stood watching Jack. Jack smiled and shrugged his shoulders

Jack: I just wanted to make sure you were okay Roxy said you weren't feeling yourself. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders before moving out of the way and letting Jack into the flat. Jack followed Ronnie into the living room and watched as she sat on the sofa and pulling a blanket tightly around her. Jack smiled and went over and sat next to her on the sofa

Jack: so how are you feeling?

Ronnie: like you care! Your a man you don't understand! You never will! Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: of course I care I wouldn't be here if I didn't care would I? Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: if you ask me I think you might have just came here to have a laugh at my expense. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head as they sat in silence for a few minutes before Ronnie turned to look at Jack with tears in her eyes

Ronnie: I didn't feel this bad when I was having Danielle. I don't think I can do this Jack!

Jack: of course you can! It's different to when you had Danielle ain't it beside all pregnancies are different plus you do have two in there! Jack said signalling towards Ronnie's baby bump. Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled

Ronnie: don't you think I know that Jack. It's me that's had to carry them around for the past nineteen weeks. I cant do it any more. Am tired I just want to go to sleep. Jack didn't say anything to Ronnie he just smiled across at her. Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled again

Ronnie: don't laugh at me Jack it's not funny. Ronnie looked down at her bump and back at Jack with teats rolling down her cheeks

Ronnie: I've changed my mind I don't want to do this any more. Jack looked at Ronnie and tried his best not to laugh but couldn't help the small laugh escaping his mouth as he looked at Ronnie's bump/

Jack: I don't really think you have a choice Ronnie. It's not something you can just change your mind about now is it. I mean their in there. I know you finding it tiring babe but your nearly half now time will just fly in before you know it you'll have to newborn babies. Ronnie looked at Jack as tears continued to roll down her cheeks

Ronnie: am not even half way there. am just gonna keep getting bigger and bigger and then I'll pop. Jack looked at Ronnie and again tried not to laugh but he couldn't help he knew it wasn't nice to laugh at her emotional state but she was just acting so different her hormones clearly weren't agreeing with her. Ronnie looked at Jack angrily

Ronnie: I told you not to laugh at me Jack it's not funny. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you. Jack looked at Ronnie confused as Ronnie's eyes widened in shock as she realised what she had just said.

Jack: Ronnie what do you mean? Why is you being hormonal my fault? Ronnie looked at Jack and sighed heavily there was no point lying now and if she was honest she didn't want to lie to Jack any more she wanted him to know the truth.

Ronnie: your going to be a dad again Jack. Em congratulations I guess!

I know its not exactly the best way for him to find out but I didnt want to do I over dramatic thing an d I just thought Ronnie being hormonal was an easy and not depressing way for it to come out. So yeah congratulations Jack :D


	55. Chapter 55

thanks for replying girls glad to know your all still reading :D thought i would treat yous with another part since it is a bank holiday and i havent been at uni today well i havent done anything today lol expect going to the gym and swimming :D hope this parts okay for you all :D

Jack looked at Ronnie shocked then down at Ronnie's baby bump.

Jack: their mine? Ronnie chewed on her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head.

Jack: what how? Ronnie looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow!

Ronnie: you must know how babies are made Jack you already got two! Ronnie said through gritted teeth. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled slightly before shaking his head and thinking back to the seriousness of the conversation.

Jack: when? You had a miscarriage Ronnie you lost the baby. You lost our baby! They cant be mine . Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head!

Ronnie: I did have a miscarriage Jack but we slept together before I left for Ibiza at the club! The night before I left! They are yours Jack! Their hasn't been anyone else. Jack looked at Ronnie for a few minutes taking in all this new information was too much for him. He was having a baby with the women he loved. Well no not really he was having two babies with the women he loved. Jack looked at Ronnie still shocked

Jack: does Roxy know? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head.

Ronnie: yeah and so does aunty Peg. Roxy told her I didn't want her to know. I didn't think it was fair on you that Peggy knew and you didn't. When we went to Ibiza I told Roxy about you and me sleeping together the night before I left she knew something had happened because I had disappeared for a few hours and didn't tell her where I went then when I found out I was pregnant and I hadn't been any other men Roxy kinda worked it out herself I mean I know she's stupid but ever she's not that stupid. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head well it did make sense ever Roxy wasn't stupid enough not to realise the truth but then how come he didn't even realise that there was a chance that they where his.

Jack: why didn't you tell me Ronnie? Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her hands sadly.

Ronnie: I was scared! I mean what if you didn't or you still don't want them Jack. You've already got two kids. I didn't want you to turn to me and say that you didn't want them. I couldn't handle you rejecting my babies because I really really want them and I always have. When me and Roxy decided to come home I didn't want to come because I was scared that you would figure it out and you would go mad and tell me to get rid of them because you didn't want anything to do with them but then I couldn't stay away because I wanted you to be able to know the twins and watch them growing up even if you didn't know they were yours. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked

Jack: Ronnie I would never tell you to get rid of the babies you should know that. When we lost our other baby I was gutted all I have ever wanted was to have a baby with the women that I love and that women is you Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled sadly

Ronnie: am sorry I kept it from you. I was going to tell you. When we came home I thought maybe I would be able to keep it from you Roxy said it wasn't fair but I thought I would be able to do it. I thought I would be able to keep it from you and bring up the babies up on my own but then I walked into the pub and I saw you with Amy and I knew I had to tell you! I knew I couldn't keep it from you because it wasn't fair on you but most of all because it wasn't fair on our babies because that's what they are Jack! their ours! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled happily

Jack: Ronnie what does this mean for us? Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I love you Jack I really do but I don't think I can be with you. I want you to be here for your children but I want to concentrating on the babies because that's the most important thing to me. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head. Jack reached over and touched Ronnie's cheek and rubbed his thump over it softly

Jack: I love you too Ronnie. I'll always be here for you no matter what and I will always be here for our children. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled. Jack looked down at Ronnie's baby bump and smiled

Jack: I can't believe we're having a baby. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: no we're not! Jack looked at Ronnie confused Ronnie looked at him and smiled

Ronnie: we're having two. Two babies. Jack smiled and looked down at Ronnie's baby bump again and smiled.

Jack: can I touch it. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before nodding her head. Jack smiled and leant over and slowly placed his hand onto Ronnie's baby bump and smiled as he rubbed it softly Jack looked down at the baby bump and smiled

Jack: hello in there you two am your daddy. I don't know if you can actually hear me in there yet but if you can I want you to be little devils for your mummy. Jack said laughing as Ronnie looked at him angrily and snatched his hand away from her baby bump.

Ronnie: if your going to turn our children into little monsters then you cant talk to them. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: there half Mitchell's darling there going to be worse than monsters. We are either going to have a set of Mitchell brothers like Phil and Grant or a set of sisters like you and Roxy either way I think we're going to need more than luck to deal with them. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: you can talk if there anything like you and Max then we've got a problem. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: I don't care if they are little monsters. am sure they'll make up for it in there looks am mean with me and you as their parents there going to be absolutely stunning I mean if their boys they will have girls falling at their feet. Ronnie looked at Jack and raised and eyebrow

Ronnie: and if they're girls? Jack thought for a minute and then smiled happily

Jack: well if they are anything like their mother then they'll be absolutely gorgeous so that kinda means that they'll need to be locked in their rooms till their at least forty to keep them away from the boys.


	56. Chapter 56

A few days later

Amy's first birthday .

Jack walked into the Vic carrying loads of presents and stopped placing the presents on the bar and looking across at Roxy who was serving a customer. Roxy finished serving the customers and walked over to Jack and smiled

Roxy: aww are they for me. You shouldn't have. Jack looked at Roxy and smiled shaking his head

Jack: so where is the birthday girl then? Roxy looked at Jack and smiled as she watched Peggy laying the big table in the corner of the Vic.

Roxy: Amy's with Ronnie! Ronnie took her back to her flat with her this morning so that they both didn't get in the way cause aunty Peg has been running around like mad all morning and a one year old and a fat pregnant women they just get in the way. Jack smiled and nodded his head before looking down at the presents on the bar

Jack: Ronnie's not fat. put these out the back for me then am going to go and see Amy and check on Ronnie. Roxy nodded her head and began lifting the presents up

Roxy: yeah she told me that she told you about the babies being yours just think in a few months time your number of kids is going to double. Roxy said laughing and heading out the back Jack smiled and walked out of the pub heading towards Ronnie's flat.

Once outside the flat Jack pressed the bell and waited for a few minutes until Ronnie answered the door dressed in the dressing gown with her hair soaking wet while holding on to Amy who had a towel wrapped around her. Jack looked at them both and smiled as Ronnie stepped to the side and let Jack into the flat closing the door behind her. Jack looked at Amy and smiled as Ronnie wrapped the towel tighter around Amy before passing her over to Jack. Jack held Amy tightly and bent down and kissed her on the head

Jack; happy birthday baby. Ronnie smiled at Jack and Amy and walked past them into the living room Jack followed with Amy

Jack: what have you two been up to then! Ronnie looked down at her self then across to Amy and smiled

Ronnie: oh I do wonder Jack. Were both got towels around us and our hairs wet we've been in the bath what else do you think we've been doing! Ronnie said sitting down on the edge of the sofa and watching Jack tickling Amy. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: I can see your hormones are making you as lovely a person as always Veronica. Ronnie smiled at Jack and placed her hand on top of her baby bump rubbing it lovingly.

Ronnie: am just going to get dressed I wont be long then I will come and get Amy ready. Ronnie said as she made her way out of the living room towards her bedroom. Jack looked down at Amy and smiled

Jack: your mummy thinks I cant get you dressed don't s.... Jack stopped talking when he realised what he had said Jack looked down at Amy in his arms and smiled sadly

Jack: she's not your mummy she's your aunty Ronnie ain't she kid. She should have been your mummy thought if things had have just went right then this would have been us kid me you and Ronnie would be a family. It doesn't mean I don't love you any less though kid. Jack sighed and reached over the dinning table and picked up Amy's changing bag and opening and lifting out a nappy and a vest before looking inside for the clothes only to see their was none there.

Jack: come on then babe. am sure we can proved your aunty Ronnie half wrong and get you half ready. Jack said as he dried Amy off and lay her down on the floor. Amy looked up at Jack and shock her head before quickly trying to crawl away. Jack smiled and leant over and grabbed her again Amy began to struggle in his arms

Jack: okay maybe it's not as easy as it looks. Jack smiled when he spotted Amy's toy rabbit on the sofa and leant over and grabbed it handing it over to Amy and laying on the floor this time the toddler lay there chatting happily to her rabbit. Jack smiled and started to put the nappy on her.

A few minutes later Ronnie stepped into the living room now dressed in a pair of black maternity jeans and a dark purple top that showed off her baby bump really well. Ronnie walked in to the room and noticed Jack sat on the floor as Amy stood holding on to the sofa and dancing about in the nappy and vest. Ronnie smiled and walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa and looked down at Jack

Jack: she's hard work ain't she. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed and shock her head.

Ronnie: no she's not. She's a little angel. What you going to be like my twins are born Jack you'll have three of them to look after. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked

Jack: yeah but you'll be here too you won't leave me will you? Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: am not going anywhere. Ronnie said smiling down at Amy.

Jack: I couldn't find any clothes. Ronnie shock her head and lifted her hands revealing a white dress with pink and purple spots over it. Ronnie looked at it and made a face.

Ronnie: am not sure if I really like this or not but Roxy wants her to wear I swear when Amy's older and looks back at some of the outfits Roxy dresses her in she'll never forgive her.

A while later.

Jack walked into the Vic pushing a pram that had no child in it instead it was filled with presents for Amy from Ronnie. Jack was soon followed into the pub by Ronnie who was holding tightly on to baby Amy much to Jack's annoyance that she wouldn't listen to him that she shouldn't be carrying Amy around in her condition. Ronnie looked around the pub and noticed it was filled with Mitchell's and Branning's Ronnie's eyes widened as she looked down at Amy.

Ronnie: kill me. Kill me now. Jack looked across at Ronnie and laughed.

Jack: you better get used to this darling because those two in there belong to both these families you are never going to get rid of them now. Ronnie looked at Jack and rolled her eyes

Ronnie: I wouldn't bet on it am sure I could get rid of half of these lot in half an hour. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: behave yourself Ronnie. Your going to be a mummy you need to start setting an example. Come on kid lets leave grumpy old aunty Ronnie plotting to get rid of half the family and have some fun. Jack said smiling and reaching over and talking Amy out of Ronnie's arms and smiling at her as he walked off and noticed Tanya heading over to Ronnie

Tanya: I heard we were having a few new additions to the family ain't it great you must be so excited. Ronnie looked at Tanya and flashed her a fake smile of course she was excited she just didn't want to talk to Tanya. Tanya keep looking at Ronnie waiting on an answer Ronnie noticed this and sighed

Ronnie: of course I am. Tanya nodded and smiled down at Ronnie's baby bump.

Tanya: you're absolutely huge Ronnie you looked ready to pop I was never that big with my three and you're only half way there! What have you been eating? Ronnie screwed up her face as she looked at Tanya god this women really knows how to make someone feel good about their self.

Ronnie: there is two in there you know Tanya! Tanya looked at Ronnie and nodded

Tanya: yes I know but you're still rather big. I think you better watch what your doing over the next few months Ronnie I mean if you pile on to much weight while you're pregnant once you have the twins you'll find it really hard to find time to lose your baby weight and then want man will want you then. I mean you'll find it hard enough finding a man now that you tied down with twins as it is.


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks for replying girls they all mean so much to me :D

Ronnie looked at Tanya shocked and shock her head.

Ronnie: well that's not really an issue for me Tanya. I don't care if I never find another man in my life all that's important to me are my babies they'll come first no matter what. I mean I know some people find it hard being alone and I understand it must be hard for you being so need and everything but am just not like you Tanya. My twins are what's important to me. Not getting my figure back and not finding a man. Tanya looked at Ronnie shocked and walked away angrily leaving Ronnie on her own smiling happily.

A while later Ronnie sat in one of the booths as Bianca walked over and sat down beside her. Ronnie looked up at Bianca and rolled her eyes. Bianca looked across to the bar where Roxy was stood holding on to Amy as Jack stood talking to Amy and fixing a tiny little party hat onto her head Bianca turned to look at Ronnie.

Bianca: it must be hard on you seeing them two together with Amy like a proper little family. Ronnie turned to look at Roxy Amy and Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: it doesn't really bother me! Bianca looked at Ronnie and pulled a face

Bianca: of course it does. You were in love with uncle Jack and he cheated on you with your sister I mean if that ain't bad enough they have a baby together. Ronnie looked at Bianca and shock her head.

Ronnie: it really doesn't bother me Bianca sure it did before but not now. I mean sure I don't like what they did but then Amy's a result of that. I can't hate Roxy and Jack when someone so perfect is a result of what they did. Bianca looked at Ronnie and shock her head

Bianca: you lot are mental! Uncle Jack told everyone that you're having his twins. I mean how could you do that Ronnie. How could you let yourself get pregnant by him when you know he's your niece's dad. it's hardly fair on the children now is it I mean being Mitchell's is bad enough but their going to be cousins as well as siblings that just messed up. Your kids are going to be freaky little misfits. Ronnie looked at Bianca shocked how could she say that her babies hadn't done anything wrong. Ronnie was surprise she didn't lamp her a shot

Ronnie: you can hardly talk Bianca your kids are the biggest misfits around. Bianca looked at Ronnie angrily. Ronnie stood up to walk away from her but Bianca jumped up and grabbed Ronnie's arm forcing her to turn around and face her.

Bianca: how dare you. You stuck up cow. You Mitchell's are all the same think you are better than everyone else well you're not Ronnie. You're lucky you are pregnant our I would have slapped you. If you talk about my kids like that again and I will give you a slap weather your pregnant or not. Everyone in the pub turned to look at Ronnie and Bianca shocked at the sudden out burst and the suspiciously calm Mitchell party. Peggy walked over to them

Peggy: I wont have this party ruined because you two can't get along. Ronnie turned to look at Amy who was sitting on the floor cry and rubbing her eyes tiredly before turning back to look at Peggy.

Ronnie: She started it. Bianca looked at Ronnie shocked

Bianca: you lying cow. You were slagging off my kids and my family. Ronnie looked at Bianca shocked and was about to say something when Tanya spoke up

Tanya: Ronnie probably did start it Peggy. She's determined to cause a argument she was slagging me off earlier too. Peggy looked back at Ronnie shocked and shock her head.

Peggy: right Ronnie go upstairs if you cant be nice to people am not having you sitting here and causing an argument I want today to run smoothly. you can sit upstairs on your own until you calm down. Ronnie looked at Peggy and shrugged her shoulders she wasn't really bothered she didn't want to be here in the first place the only reason she was here was for Amy. Ronnie looked down at her feet where baby Amy was sat holding her hands out to Ronnie. Ronnie smiled down at her before picking her up.

Ronnie: fine but am taking Amy with me. Ronnie walked towards the door and turned to look at the mass of Branning's and Mitchell's and all their kids and and shock her head

Ronnie: doesn't that tell you lot anything. I would rather spend time with a one year old than any of you. Jack walked towards Ronnie and touched her elbow but Ronnie shoved him off

Jack: Ron! Ronnie turned to look at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: especially you. Ronnie said barging through the back holding tightly onto Amy and she let her tears fall.

Hope this part was okay next parts mainly Ronnie and Amy with a wee bit of Jack :D


	58. Chapter 58

Thanks for all your lovely replies they all mean so much to me. They make me happy someone is enjoying my stories :D

Ronnie walked into the Mitchell's living room and sat herself down on the couch as Amy cuddled into her sucking on her thump and looking up at her aunty as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Amy continued to suck her thump and lifted her other hand and wiped a tear that was rolling down Ronnie's cheek and smiled at her aunty. Ronnie looked at Amy and smiled happily before bursting into tears again.

Ronnie: I love you so much kid. I wish you were mine. Your so amazing. Ronnie looked down at Amy and stoked her blonde hair.

Ronnie: maybe it's because you remind me so much of what I missed with Danielle. Danielle loved you didn't she! I miss her Amy. I miss her so much. I hate waking up in the mornings and knowing that my daughter really is dead. You're my niece and of course I love you. your my little sister baby. You're Roxy's baby but you mean so much more to me! Maybe it's because you're his daughter. Maybe I love you so much because I love Jack and your his. Ronnie looked down at the youngster in her arms and smiled at her as she noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Ronnie: I don't think it's that either cause sometime I hate Jack. sometime I look at him and I really hate him and I wish I had never meet him but then that doesn't make sense does it. If I never met Jack I wouldn't have you and I wouldn't have the club and I wouldn't be having these babies either. Ronnie looked down at Amy sleeping in her arms as tears filled her eyes again.

Ronnie: Bianca's right ain't she everyone's going to call them names and be horrible to them and treat them differently just because their you're brothers or sisters as well as your cousins I don't blame them it is weird. If they weren't my kids I would probably think the same as Bianca. It's all my fault ain't it Amy. Once I found out you were Jack's little girl I should have stayed away from him. It just I couldn't. I love him too much to stay away from him even in Ibiza he's all I thought about but you know that don't you kid. how many times did me and you stay in and talk about daddy when mummy was out clubbing and getting drunk and pulled whatever man she fancied. I suppose that's why I kept going on at Roxy about it not being fair keeping him from you cause I knew she would bring you back here if I told you too and I really wanted to see him again.

Ronnie: I thought going to Ibiza would be easy I would forget all about him and me you and mummy could have a better life out there but I couldn't forget about him. I would lie awake at night and think about him. I would have given anything to be with him just to be in his arms again for him to kiss me and love me like he used to and then I found out I was pregnant and everything was made worse because knowing that I was having his babies made me want to be with him even more! Ronnie looked down at Amy and smiled before sighing and leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

Ronnie: if I never meet Jack I would never have know what true love was! Ronnie said smiling and watched Amy sleeping for a few minutes before she shifted uncomfortably as Amy laying asleep on her baby bump became more and more uncomfortable. Ronnie sighed and leant down and lifted Amy into her arms and walked over to the carry cot in the corner of the room and placed the sleeping baby down into it. Ronnie smiled and leant over it and tucked the covers in around Amy's tiny body before heading over and sitting down on the sofa again Ronnie turned her head to the doorway as she heard someone walking up the stairs. Ronnie felt her heart stop beating when she noticed Jack stood in the living room doorway smiling at her. Ronnie tried her best not to smiled back at him but couldn't help it and smiled at him. Jack walked into the room and sat down on the sofa next to her.

Jack: so what's going on grumpy. Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled

Ronnie: am not grumpy. I didn't do anything Jack. They both started on me. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: so Tanya and Bianca just had a go at you for no reason! Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: yeah they did. It might be hard for you to understand that am not always the bad one Jack.

Jack: what did they say to you then? Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled again

Ronnie: am sure I told you I didn't want to spend any time with you! Jack nodded his head

Jack: yeah you did but what are you going to do about it! So come on what did Tanya and Bianca say to you?

Ronnie: Bianca said our kids we're freaks cause their going to be like Amy's brothers or sisters as well as her cousins. She's right ain't she. Jack looked at Ronnie as her eyes filled with tears again Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: no she's not right Ronnie. our kids ain't freaks I mean sure its not exactly perfect but then what family is these days all that matters it that the twins and Amy are going to be the most loved kids in the world. I mean Amy already is ain't she as long as we love those children Ronnie nothing else matters. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled.

Jack: so Tanya what did she have to say for herself?

Ronnie: I don't know why I let what Tanya said bother me because it doesn't not really. I don't care about men all that matters are my babies. Jack looked at Ronnie confused.

Ronnie: Tanya said I was never going to get another man in my life because am having twins and am gonna get fat and because am going to have two of them I wont have time to exercise to get my figure back and that no man would want me because am going to be fat and ugly and because am going to have two babies. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: don't listen to Tanya you're certainly not ugly Ronnie and even if you do put some weight on if a man can't love you for who you are then their not worth being with anyway! Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: she is right though ain't she. Who is every going to want me when I have two babies. I mean some single mums with one baby can't get a boyfriend what luck do I have with two no one will want me. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: I want you! Ronnie looked at Jack shocked at first and then smiled before throwing herself forward and capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. Ronnie sat with her knees and either side of Jack's body as she deepened the kiss.


	59. Chapter 59

thanks for the lovelt replies they mean so much to me :D

Ronnie continued to kiss Jack passionately. As she felt his hands roam about her body she quickly pulled away from the kiss. Jack looked up at Ronnie disappointed, before reaching over and pushing a lock of Ronnie's hair back behind her ear where it belonged. Ronnie smiled down at Jack before looking over her shoulder to the corner of the room where Amy lay sleeping in the travel cot. She lifted her legs from Jack's side and stood up holding out her hand to him. Jack smiled and took her hand before standing up and following her out of the room. Ronnie quietly closed the living room door behind them so as to not disturb baby Amy's nap and turned to look at Jack. She smiled at him before leaning over and kissing him gently on the lips. Jack kissed her back before pulling away and looked down at Ronnie. Ronnie stayed quiet and smiled up at Jack as she looked into his eyes.

Jack: Ronnie.

Ronnie looked at Jack and shook her head.

Ronnie: Don't Jack? I know what you're going to say. I love you. I love you so much. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled before leaning down and kissed her on the forehead lovingly

Jack: And this is what you want? Us? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head before looking into his eyes again as her hand instantly went up to rub her baby bump.

Ronnie: I want us to be a family Jack. Jack smiled happily before leaning down and kissing Ronnie softly on the lips before pulling her into a hug. Holding on to her tightly and never wanting to let her go again in case he lost her again, this time for good. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: Jack. I need to breathe. Jack quickly released Ronnie and looked down at her worried and placed his hand onto of hers as it rested on top of her baby bump.

Jack: Are you okay? Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before nodding her head and looking up into Jack's eyes again.

Ronnie: I'm fine. I know what would make me feel even better though.

smiling again she leant up and kissed Jack passionately on the lips, as the kiss deepened Ronnie lead Jack towards Roxy's bedroom.

A while later downstairs Peggy placed the last dish onto the table and turned to look around the room at the Mitchell's and the Branning's that were all sat around the large dinner table. All the kids at one end talking and fighting, the adults at the other, some of which we're behaving worse than the children - especially Tanya who was having a mini bust up with Max. Peggy looked towards the two empty seats between Max and Dot and turned to look at Ben.

Peggy: Ben love, go upstairs and get Jack and Ronnie to come down for lunch. Ben looked at Peggy and nodded standing up and beginning to walk away towards the living quarters when Roxy's voice stopped him.

Roxy: Ben? Tell Ronnie to bring Amy down with her!

Ben nodded his head at Roxy before walking out of the room and up the stairs Ben walked around the living quarters of the Vic when he heard the sound of Ronnie laughing from inside Roxy's bedroom that was soon followed by the sound of Jack's voice mumbling something. Ben sighed. He didn't know what they were up to in there. After all they weren't together any more so they shouldn't have been in there together, should they? Ben sighed again. He certainly wasn't going to go in there when they were in there together. He stood there thinking for a minute before walking into the living room where he saw baby Amy sleeping in the travel cot. Ben walked over to the travel cot and looked inside as he noticed Amy holding on to her beloved toy rabbit. Ben reached into the travel cot and took the toy rabbit off her. He didn't want to upset her but he knew that if she was crying then Ronnie or Jack would come out of Roxy's room to deal with her and then he could tell them that dinner was ready. Amy moved around in her sleep before her eyes flung open and she started to cry. Ben looked at Amy sadly

Ben: Sorry Amy! Ben waited a few minutes making sure that Amy had cried enough and he could hear someone moving around in the next room. Before quickly handing Amy the rabbit back, he rushed out of the room and tried to make out that he had just come up the stairs when her heard someone pull open Roxy's bedroom door. Ronnie walked out of the bedroom adjusting her top and looked at him shocked when she noticed him.

Ronnie: You alright kid? Ben looked at Ronnie and nodded his head.

Ben: Gran said dinner is ready. And you, Jack and Amy were to come down. They're waiting on you! Ronnie looked at Ben and nodded her head before stepping into the living room and lifting Amy out of the travel cot. Ben smiled and walked back down the stairs and back into the pub where everyone turned to look at him.

Phil: What took you so long? We're all waiting on you lot so that we can eat.

Ben looked over at Phil and shrugged his shoulders

Ben: I was waiting on Ronnie. She was in Roxy's bedroom with Jack. Everyone turned to look at Ben shocked as he took his seat back at the table, just as Jack walked into the main area of the Vic followed by Ronnie who was holding on to baby Amy. Roxy watched as Jack took the seat next to Max as Ronnie walked over and placed Amy down into her high chair between her and Jack and strapped her in before looking across the table at Roxy who was staring at her.

Roxy: what we're you doing in my room.

Ronnie looked down at Amy and then back to Roxy.

Ronnie: Do you want Amy round beside you?

Roxy: No you can keep her I'm too hungry to deal with her. What were you two doing in my room?

Ronnie looked at Jack and then back to Roxy

Ronnie: Nothing, she lied, sitting down in her seat as the rest of the table tucked into their food. As Jack looked over at Ronnie and smiled she looked back at him smiling before turning towards the table and lifting a plate and placing it on the high chair to show the food to Amy.

A while later Ronnie sat in the Vic living room with Amy when Roxy walked in and closed the door behind her and making her way over to the sofa, sitting down next to Ronnie and Amy

Roxy: Aunty Peg is just seeing everyone out. Billy and Jack are going to do the dishes. So what's going on with you and Jack?

Ronnie looked up at Roxy and shook her head.

Ronnie: Nothing!

Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Roxy: I'm not stupid you know! Ron I can tell something's happened. Ronnie looked down at Amy and smiled before turning back to look at Roxy

Ronnie: I still love him Roxy! Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded her head and leant forward and stroked her daughter's hair as she lay in her auntie Ronnie's arms, happily watching the interaction between her mother and aunty.

Roxy: Yeah well, we all knew that Ron. So are you back together?

Ronnie looked at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I want us to be a family Roxy, but if that bothers you in any way if you're not happy with it, then it doesn't have to happen. You just need to say.

Roxy looked at Ronnie shocked

Roxy: But Jack makes you happy Ron! Why would you put my happiness over your own? Ronnie looked down at Amy in her arms and smiled.

Ronnie: You're my sister and you're also my best friend. You've always been here for me, you're more important to me than being with a man.

Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Roxy: This ain't just a man though Ronnie, this is Jack! Your Jack! We both know it's Jack that you were always meant to be with. I just sometime wish Amy wasn't his. That way I wouldn't make things harder for you.

Ronnie looked down at Amy and smiled as she stroked the youngster's hair happily. if she was honest, sure it still hurt when she thought about the fact that Roxy and Jack had slept together, but if Danielle's death had taught her anything, it was that life was too short and you can't keep living in the past. She could deal with Amy being Jack's daughter because she loved him enough to want to be with him even if he was her niece's dad.

Roxy: I love you Ronnie. All I want is for you to be happy and if Jack makes you happy then that's where I want you to be. With Jack.

Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled at her sister.

Ronnie: When did you become so mature?!?

Roxy looked at Ronnie and laughed as she lifted Amy out of Ronnie's arms and into her own.

Roxy: Well I've been thinking, I'm a mum now ain't I. I have to start acting more responsible.

Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed.

Ronnie: Yeah and it's only taken you a year to realise it!


	60. Chapter 60

A while later Ronnie and Roxy were lying on the sofa in the Vic living room watching a DVD with Peggy who was sat in the chair across from them trying to make out she was interested in her two nieces choice of film when really she was starting to worry where Sam was she hadn't been home all day and if Peggy was honest she was really disappointed in her it was Amy's first birthday she should have been here she had let the family down again. Peggy looked across at her two nieces and smiled as she struggled to keep her eyes open as she watched them interacting with each other she was so proud of those girls even after everything that had happened to them they still had that special bond that no one seemed to be able to come between. Peggy smiled at them they had never let her down not like her own daughter had sometimes she wish that Ronnie and Roxy where her daughters she was so proud of them she loved them just like they were hers if she was honest she didn't think she could love them any more than she already did. She had seen the both change so much Roxy used to be like a wild animal and sure she hadn't really gotten much better but she was the perfect mother to her little girl and it was clear that she loved that little girl so much. She also seemed to take responsibility for her own actions more than she used to. Well she never used to take responsibility for her own actions she always left that Ronnie but not now. Ronnie had turned into a ice mess when she found out her daughter had died as a child which was only made worse with the reveal that Danielle was her real daughter and then Danielle's tragic death, the miscarriage and the overdose didn't help her much either at one point Peggy really thought that they had lost Ronnie for good she really believe that one of these days Ronnie would succeed in killing herself then she left for Ibiza with Roxy and came home a completely different person a happier warmer person not to mention she was soon going to be a mother for the second time but really it would be the first because her chance to be a mother to Danielle had been so cruelly snatched away from her not once but twice and both times were down to that man. The man that called himself their father. Peggy sighed Archie was such an evil man he didn't deserver to have daughter's like Ronnie and Roxy.

Ronnie was such a different person when she was around Archie. He certainly did bring out the worst in her. Peggy's thoughts were interrupted by Jack as he walked into the room and smiled down at Ronnie

Jack: right madame it's past midnight don't you think we better get you back to your flat so you can get yourself and those babies to bed. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled before nodding her head and and standing up and yawning and stretching before turning around to look at Roxy

Ronnie: I'll see you tomorrow yeah. Roxy nodded and stretched out on the sofa taking up the space that her sister had just vacated. Ronnie smiled and leant down and kissed her auntie Peggy on the cheek and gave her a small hug before leaving the Vic with Jack. Once they were outside the Vic Ronnie stood and looked up at Jack and smiled as her pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. Ronnie pulled back slightly so she could see Jack's face

Ronnie: lets go back to yours. I don't want to go home. I want to be with you. Jack smiled and nodded before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on the top of Ronnie's nose.

Jack: come on then gorgeous lets get you home. Jack said as he lead Ronnie across the square towards his flat.

Once inside the flat Ronnie looked around and smiled it had been months since she had last been in here. In fact she could remember the day very well it was the day that she had left for Ibiza she had come to collect Amy for Roxy and Penny was here. Ronnie had been horrible to Jack yet again. Ronnie smiled as she looked around the flat nothing had changed it was still the same old flat that she loved. She loved this flat so much because it was Jack's this was Jack's home and she so wanted it to be hers too but she knew that couldn't happen there was no way that this flat would be big enough for them to bring up the twins and still be able to have Amy around to stay with her daddy and aunty nope Ronnie was sure if they were going to be a family then they were going to have to get a bigger place which quite upset Ronnie it meant getting rid of all the memories they shared in this flat.

Jack: am just going to go to the loo. Just grab something out of the bedroom for you to wear yeah we don't want those babies getting cold now do we? Ronnie smiled and watched as Jack made his way into the bathroom. Ronnie turned around and pulled open one of Jack's drawers and lifted out a shirt before closing the drawer again and opening Jack's underwear drawer and lifted up a pair of Jack's boxers Ronnie was just about to close the drawer again when she noticed a little black velvet box. She knew she shouldn't have looked at it. It was Jack business and she was invading his privacy if she did but she couldn't help herself. Ronnie placed the shirt and boxers on top of the dresser table and lifted the black box out of and opened it to reveal a beautiful 18ct white gold diamond solitaire ring. Ronnie gasped as she looked at the ring it was beautiful she had never seen such a pretty ring before and she had seen a lot of rings. Just then Ronnie felt the presence of someone stood behind her Ronnie quickly turned around and looked at Jack.

Ronnie: am sorry I shouldn't have been snooping I just I noticed it when I took the clothes out your drawer. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled before reaching over and taking the box out of her hand.

Jack: it's okay. Jack looked down at the ring and smiled

Ronnie: it's beautiful! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled happily

Jack: am glad you like it. When I first go it I wasn't sure if you would like it or not I just thought it would look beautiful on your beautiful finger. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked

Ronnie: my finger? Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled happily before lifting the Ring out of the box and turning back to look at Ronnie

Jack: Ronnie I love you so much. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. I never thought it would be possible to love someone as much as I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ronnie. I want to grow old with you and watch as our children grow up and fall in love and start a family of their own. Veronica Mitchell will you marry me?


	61. Chapter 61

Ronnie looked at Jack shocked

Ronnie: are you serious? Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed and nodded his head

Jack: I'm deadly serious I want you to be my wife. Will you? If you want me to I'll get down on one knee. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: I don't want you to get down on one knee! Jack smiled at Ronnie and watched as she looked at the ring that was still in his hand she was looking at it as if she was scared of it.

Jack: Ron if you think its too soon I'll understand. I just want you to know that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: I want that too. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled happily

Jack: so you'll marry me then? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head happily as Jack smiled yet again and leant over and pulled Ronnie into a loving embrace as he softly kissed her before pulling away and placing the ring onto Ronnie's finger. Ronnie looked down at her hand and smiled

Ronnie: I love you Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: and I love you to Ronnie.

Ronnie: when did you get the ring? Jack looked down at Ronnie sadly and looked down at her hand and shock his head.

Jack: you don't want to know! Ronnie looked at Jack confused and nodded her head before he took a seat on the edge of the bed

Ronnie: yes I do! Ronnie exclaimed as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to him

Jack: it was ages ago! I went to this meeting in Brighton and I was just walking up to the place where the meeting was being held and I walked past this little jewellers and I saw it right away. I fell in love with it. It was kinda perfect wasn't it? I mean I feel in love with you right away too. I went in and got it I was going to ask you to marry me when I got home. Ronnie looked at Jack confused

Ronnie: what happened? Jack looked at Ronnie for a minute unsure if he should tell her what had happened that day. The day that changed both of their lives forever. Jack took a deep breath and looked down at Ronnie's baby bump sadly

Jack: I was sitting in the meeting and I kept getting these missed calls from Roxy. At first I wasn't worried I just thought it's just Roxy being Roxy trying to be annoying because I wouldn't answer the phone to her but she just kept ringing me again and again for about ten minutes and I knew something was wrong. I thought maybe something had happened to Amy. I made an excuse and I left the meeting to phone her back and she told me.. Ronnie looked at Jack as he stopped talking she waited for him to continue. she wanted to know what had happened, why didn't he ask her to marry him when he was going to?

Jack: Roxy she told me you had had a miscarriage. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked as she felt the pain surging through her heart as tears instantly filled her eyes.

She remembered that day so well like it had been yesterday. She had been at the club and then next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital being told that she had lost her baby. It wasn't long after Danielle had died and it felt like a horrible twist of fate, like someone up there was trying to tell her that she wasn't supposed to be a mother and then Jack had come to the hospital to see her. He was really upset about the baby and she had been a cow to him. She had pushed him away and told him she didn't want to be with him. She had been horrible to him because she couldn't deal with his grief for their baby to because she was already struggling to keep it together after Danielle's death and losing their baby had just pushed her over the edge and she tried to kill herself a few days later. She never once thought about Jack's feelings or what she was doing to Jack. She had been selfish and heartless, no wonder she lost Danielle and her baby she didn't deserve them just like she didn't deserve Jack.

Ronnie: Am sorry Jack. Ronnie said as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked and pulled her into a hug. As he held her tightly as she cried endless tears.

Jack: you've got nothing to be sorry for Ronnie. I love you. That's all that matters. When I was going to ask you to marry me last time it just wasn't meant to be. The baby that we lost that wasn't meant to be either but everything it's all going to work out fine Ronnie, because me and you? we're going to get married and we're going to become parents. We're going to have two beautiful little babies and me you and our children are going to live happily ever after.


	62. Chapter 62

The next morning Ronnie woke up to find that she was in Jack's flat. Ronnie smiled and snuggled deeper into the covers and looked towards the bedroom door and smiled when she saw Jack stood in the doorway holding on to a tray. Jack smiled when he noticed Ronnie was awake

Jack: I brought you some breakfast. Ronnie smiled at Jack but didn't move. Jack walked over to the bed and placed the tray down on the bed next to Ronnie. Ronnie opened her eyes and smiled up at him and lifted up the covers signalling for him to get back into bed with her. Jack climbed into the bed and pulled Ronnie towards him careful not to disturb the tray that was lying at the other side of her. Ronnie smiled and cuddled into Jack and kissed his chest lightly. Jack looked down at Ronnie before leaning down and kissed Ronnie's head as she lay cuddled into him with her eyes closed.

Jack: I made you breakfast lady ain't you going to eat it. Ronnie nodded her head but didn't open her eyes.

Ronnie: I know I will just give me five more minute. I just want to be with you so I know this ain't a dream. Jack smiled and lifted Ronnie's hand and looked at the engagement ring on her finger and brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it.

Jack: it's certainly not a dream Ronnie me and you were together now and this is it. We're going to be together until I die. Ronnie opened her eyes and looked at Jack

Ronnie: what if I die first? Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: that can't happen babe! I don't want to ever live without you. Ronnie looked at Jack sadly

Ronnie: but I don't want to live a single minute without you in my life! Jack smiled at Ronnie and pulled her close again

Jack: alright then it's a agree we'll die together. When we're old and grey. we'll die on the same day at the same time. Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded again before thinking for a minute.

Ronnie: don't think our families would like that very much. That would be three of us in one day. Jack looked at Ronnie confused she watched him and smiled.

Ronnie: Me and Roxy when we were kids our mum and dad were always arguing and Roxy was really scared that mum and dad we're going to split up and mum would take me with her and dad would take Roxy because I was really close to mum and Roxy was closer to dad she thought it would be like that film Parent trap only there wouldn't be a happy ending. She used to cry that she didn't want us to be apart not ever. We made this pact that we would grow old together and once our children had left home me and Roxy would live together with our cats and then that day would come for us to die then we would die together. Roxy always reckoned it would be some tragic accident but we would be drunk so we wouldn't know anyway. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: I don't like cats. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders before picking up a piece of toast that was on the tray at the side of her and taking a big bite out of it

Ronnie: you better get used to them then. Ronnie said lifting the toast to Jack's mouth and waiting for him to bite it. Jack bite the toast before leaning down and kissing Ronnie on the lips. Ronnie pulled away and wiped her lips wiping the bread crumbs away.

Ronnie: Jack! Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: Ronnie. Jack said copying Ronnie's tone. Ronnie made a face and looked at Jack and smiled

Jack: are we going to go over to the Vic and tell them all that we're getting married. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: yeah we sure are I want to tell the world that am getting married to Jack Branning. Jack looked at Ronnie and rolled his eyes

Jack: well if your going to tell the world you better start now then because I do actual want to marry you at some point in this life time. Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled

Ronnie: yeah your funny Jack. Jack smiled

Jack: am glad you think so babe. Jack said as he leant down and kissed Ronnie softly on the lips.

Ronnie: I hope our babies are better at jokes than you are. Jack looked at Ronnie trying to pretend to be hurt

Jack: how could anyone be better at telling jokes than me. Ronnie looked at Jack and raised her eyebrow

Ronnie: easily now come on get up I want to go to the Vic and tell everyone that we're getting married.

Later at the Vic.

Ronnie and Jack walked back into the Vic hand in hand and stood at the bar next to Max and Tanya. Tanya looked down at Ronnie and Jack's clasped hands and looked up at Ronnie and smiled

Tanya: I thought you said that being with a man didn't bother you. That your children were more important. Ronnie looked at Tanya and nodded her head

Ronnie: yeah my kids are more important but me and Jack decided that we were going to try and make ago of it together not that it's really any of your business. The difference between me and you Tanya is that if Jack ever hurts me or my children then that's it he's gone I won't keep letting him come in and out of their lives like you do with Max. it's not fair on the kids is it. One weeks he's there next week he's gone. Ronnie said looking behind Tanya to Max

Tanya: your such a stuck up little cow. You have no idea what its like to be a family wait until those babies are born and we'll see how many mistakes you make. You have no idea what it's like to be a mother. Ronnie's eyes widened as she looked at Tanya no she didn't know what it was like to be a mother but that wasn't her fault both times in her life she wanted so desperately to be Danielle's mother and both times where evilly snatched away from her and both times where down to that one man. Her father. Ronnie looked at Tanya and shock her head

Ronnie: no I don't know what its like to be a mother but I will learn and of course I'll make mistakes everyone makes mistakes Tanya but one thing I know for sure is that my children will always have a mother and father that love them more than life its self weather we are together or not me and Jack will always be here for our children.


	63. Chapter 63

Thanks for all the lovely replies yous are all so kind :D

A while later upstairs in the Vic

Ronnie sat on the sofa with Jack as Roxy sat in the chair across from them with baby Amy in her arms.

Roxy: so what's going on?

Ronnie: what do you mean! Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: You!Your up to something I can tell. Ronnie looked at Roxy and rolled her eyes

Ronnie: I'm not up to anything Roxy. Me and Jack have just got some news for you that's all! Roxy looked between Ronnie and Jack and smiled

Roxy: oh yeah? What kind of news, cause your already pregnant by him so it cant be anything like that?

Ronnie: we're engaged! Roxy looked at Ronnie shocked for a minute until a huge smile appeared on her face

Roxy: congratulations sis, Jack. So when is the big day then? Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked and shock her head

Ronnie: we don't know, we haven't set a date and we're not going to either. We'll get married when it feels right to us, we don't need to rush into it. Roxy nodded and looked down at Amy

Roxy: daddy's getting married. Amy looked at Roxy and tried to pull away from her angrily before bursting into tears and turning to look at Ronnie and holding her arms out to her. Ronnie smiled and leant over and took Amy out of Roxy's arms

Ronnie: why are you always a little devil to your mummy, kid. Amy looked up at Ronnie and smiled showing off her baby teeth

Roxy: just ignore her Ronnie, I normally do. She'll come running back to her mummy when aunty Ronnie's got two babies to look after and she won't have any time for you. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked

Ronnie: Don't say that to her!

Roxy: it's not like she can understand Ronnie. Ronnie rolled her eyes at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: That's not the point. Ronnie said just as Sam walked into the room and looked at Roxy

Sam: mum wants a word with you? Sam turned to looked at Ronnie and laughed

Sam: Jesus you not had those babies yet you look like your going to pop. Sam said walking out of the room Roxy got up and went after Sam mumbling under her breath Jack turned to look at Ronnie with his daughter and smiled

Jack: your going to be an amazing mum to those babies in there. Jack said placing his hand on Ronnie's bump. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: yeah well I've got to be haven't I. I've got to live up to there amazing dad.

Jack: well I don't know if you'll be able to manage that babe I mean I am pretty amazing. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed raising her eyebrows

Ronnie; yeah and you've also got a big head. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked and lifted his hand up to his head feeling it.

Jack: no I don't! I think you'll find am perfectly proportion in every way possible. Jack said cheekily raising an eyebrow to match Ronnie's. Ronnie looked at him and laughed causing Amy to look up at her startled. Amy lifted her hand up to Ronnie and placed it on her baby bump

Amy: Baba. Ronnie turned to looked at Amy and smiled

Ronnie: good girl. Jack looked at Amy and shock his head

Jack: that's not good, What kinda kids first words "baba"? It should be dada. Amy say dada. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head and placed her hands over Amy's ears before taking them off as she spoke to the youngster

Ronnie: no don't listen to him Amy. Baba is a good word, Don't say dada say Ronnie. Amy looked at Ronnie and Jack and laughed

Amy: Baba! Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before turning to Amy and placing a soft kiss on the youngster's forehead

Ronnie: good girl! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: this will be us soon you know. We'll be a proper family. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled widely

Ronnie: one problem! Jack looked at Ronnie confused

Jack: what?

Ronnie: if this is what we're going to be like then we'll be missing a baby! Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed and picked up a pillow and raised it to show it to Ronnie

Jack: Baby number two! Ronnie looked at Jack and scowled

Ronnie: my baby will be cuter than that pillow Jack! Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: well I hope so cause there going to take after me in the looks department.

Ronnie: Good point, Pillow it is! Well, as long as they don't take after you in the ego department then because somehow I don't think the flat will be big enough it's already cramped with me you and your big ego.


End file.
